The Brothers
by Xtina316
Summary: Jasper, Emmett and Edward are 3 single guys looking for the women on their lives. When Em signs them up for the hit tv show "The Bachelor" will they finally find those 3 special girls or will it all be a waste of time?
1. The Bachelors

_**Jasper, Emmett and Edward are three single guys that are looking for the women on their lives. When Emmett sign them up for the hit television show "The Bachelor" will they finally find those three special girls or will it all be a waste of time? Follow the men as they take a leap of faith and begin their journey to find love...**_

**A/N: Welcome everyone to my new Fanfic! I've been working on this one for a few weeks already and I think it's about time I share it with everyone! Please keep in mind though that i will be working on this and The College Years simultaneously so this story will kind of be a side story. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

**The Brothers**

EPOV

"Hey Edward, round up Jasper and Emmett and lets get rolling." Benjamin, the director, called out from his "director" chair. I swear Ben was a down to earth guy but he was so cocky at times.

I sighed and got up from the ridiculous "makeup" chair to find my brothers. They were probably wandering around trying to get a glimpse of the ladies. I cringed as I remembered what we were about to do.

A month ago Emmett had asked Jasper and I to meet him at our favorite pub in downtown LA. When we arrived he was really excited to share something so we got straight down to business. That was when he dropped the bomb. Apparently my dear brother thought that it would be a good idea to write to the producers of this reality show called "The Bachelor". The point of the show was for a man to meet 24 women and then narrow it down to one that he falls in love with. Well the producers loved Emmett's idea of doing a brother's season and so we ended up here. So now here we were sitting in the studio about to film the "opening introductions", as the director calls it.

When I turned the corner I saw my two nosey brothers looking at what looked like a wall filled with pictures.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked walking over to them and noticing the wall was filled with pictures of women.

"Apparently these are the ladies that applied to be on the show." Emmett grinned.

"I thought we couldn't see this. Why is this posted out here?" I asked wondering how the producer can be so negligent.

"I have no idea but there are a lot of pretty ladies on here." Jasper said looking over the sheet.

I looked over and noticed that each picture had a number beside them. The last number was 100 and my eyes literally bugged out.

"Wow there are a lot of ladies interested in us…" I said looking over the pictures.

"Yup we're the hot Cullen guys how can they not." Emmett chuckled.

As Emmett continued to be pompous about the whole thing I looked over the pictures. Most of the women on the pictures were blondes but there were a few dark haired ladies. I was about to turn to Jasper and Emmett to mention that we had to get going when my eyes zeroed in on one of the pictures.  
All the pictures were the same headshot pictures of the women smiling and looking all happy but the one I was looking at was different. The girl was smiling but the smile on her face was so genuine and so contagious. It made any person that looked at it automatically smile. And her eyes were stunning chocolate brown doe eyes. For some reason they reminded me of nature, the trees and dirt and the serenity of it all. Her eyes were mesmerizing. They were inviting and I was falling into a pool of warmth.

"Edward!" Jasper called flashing his hand in my face. "Are you in there?" he asked.

I took my eyes away from the picture and looked over at Jasper and Emmett. "Yeah now let's get out of here." I said turning to head back to the "makeup" artist. Before turning the corner my eyes wandered back to the picture for a second and then it was gone.

"About time you guys are here." Ben said as we walked over to where he was now standing.

"Yeah we were distracted but we're here." Emmett apologized putting his hand on Ben's shoulder. Ben seemed to cringe out of fright and I grinned. Everyone seemed to be afraid of Emmett and his muscular body, but in reality he was a big softy. Our mother called him her big teddy bear so that should give you an idea how much of a softy he is.

"Okay so let's go shoot this." Ben said shrugging away politely.

Once we were outside on the beach the designer fixed our outfits, which consisted of khakis and a nice button down shirt, each in different colors and styles.

"Okay so Mike, you come up here and start your introduction first." Benjamin said calling over the guy that would be the host of the show. Mike was your average LA guy with his blond hair and blue eyes. He was really nice and he sort of reminded us of a little golden retriever. He did whatever it was to please us and suck up.

When Mike stood up with the beach as background I was speechless at how great it all looked. And then I turned to look behind me and was in awe at the beautiful mansion propped up on the mountain side. I couldn't believe that we would be spending two months in and out of that beautiful place. And then I thought about my family at home and felt home sick.

"Okay so Mike, go ahead." Ben called and I turned to watch Mike film his part.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton, welcome back to season 20 of America's most watched television show "The Bachelor" as you may all know this season there will not be only one bachelor but three. This season we will follow the Cullen brothers as they travel through their journey to find true love. So before we introduce you to the 24 lucky ladies that will have the honor of getting to know the Cullen brothers let's find out a little more about them…" Mike finished.

"Perfect! Emmett you're up first." Ben called and Emmett turned to Jasper and I.

"Watch the master at work." He grinned and walked over to where Mike was standing.

"Hi my name is Emmett Cullen and I am 32 years old. I live at my lovely home in downtown LA and I am a personal trainer and owner of the LA Cullen Fitness Club. I love my life but I think it's time to be able to share this with a special lady. I am an adventurous fun loving guy and I'm looking for a lady that will share in my passions. I hope that this season I'm finally able to find that special girl that can capture my heart and tame me." Emmett grinned and gave his big goofy smile to the camera.

"And cut! That was great Emmett. Jasper you're next!" Ben called and Jasper turned to me.

"Wish me luck man!"  
"Good luck! Don't freeze." I chuckled while he ran off to take his place.

Emmett came to stand by me. "How was it? Was it good?" he asked in a little bit of panic. He was such a drama queen.

"Yes Em, you did your thing." I smirked and looked over at Jasper as he mumbled his line to himself.

And then I realized I was next and just about doubled over in panic. I was not the type of person that loved to be the center of attention. I liked to stay behind the stage not front and center. I could feel my hands beginning to sweat and suddenly I was really hot. It wasn't he LA weather that was getting to me because it was a breezy day today. This was what happened every time my nerves would get the best of me.

"Edward man, are you okay?" Emmett said grabbing onto my shoulder.

"I don't think I can do this." I mumbled trying to control my breathing.

"Aww come on stop being a wuss. It will be okay. Just remember why you're doing this." Emmett said and then my breathing was controlled and I was not sweating anymore. He was right I had to remember why I agreed to this. And when I did my nerves were calmed and I was ready.

When I looked up Jasper was about to begin his set.

"What's up America my name is Jasper Cullen and I am 31 years old. I live in Pasadena, LA and have lived there for most of my life. I am a psychologist at Cullen Hale Medical Center and enjoy my work profusely. There is nothing better then the feeling of being able to help someone and make their day better. I've done this for many years but now I think it's time to share my passions and interest with someone special. I'm looking for a girl that will share in my love of helping people and that is as kind and generous as my mother because she is my role model in life. So if you are that girl I'm looking forward to meeting you…" he spoke to the camera in his Southern gentleman accent and smiled just like Emmett but less goofy.

If Emmett was a big goofy adult then Jasper was the older mature one. He was always the type to settle any situation with understanding and was always so gentlemanlike to women. Don't get me wrong I was like that too but he had a connection with women that Emmett or I couldn't understand. So Emmett was the goofy adult, Jasper was the mature one and I was the youngest one who had a little of both my brothers. I was mature and deep but I also liked to have a good time.

"Okay Jasper that's a wrap. Edward lets go! You're last!" Ben called.

I turned to Emmett and Jasper, who had now joined us, and plastered on my best smile.

"Remember who this is for…" they both said in unison and I nodded and walked up to the set.

_You can do this Edward. You can do this…_I chanted as I stood in front of the camera.

"Okay go ahead Edward."

"Hi my name is Edward Cullen and I am the youngest of the Cullen men. I am 30 years old and currently am a Pediatric Doctor at Cullen Children Medical Center. I love reading and sports but my passion is music. During my spare time I like to play the piano and compose. Now I think its time that I share that passion with someone special. Someone that loves to talk music and books and that will be able to grab the heart of someone very special to me. So for my daughter Gabriela, I look forward to meeting you wonderful ladies and potentially being able to introduce you to my angel. She is the reason for my existence and I think it's time that we both have someone in our life that can complete our family." I said smiling while thinking about my princess back home.

She was the reason why I accepted to this in the first place. It pained me when my five year old daughter would ask where her mother was. Everyday I had to tell her how her mother was with the angels. She deserved a mother figure in her life and that was why I was here. I didn't believe that I could fall in love in 8 weeks but I was willing to try and give this a chance.

"Okay guys you can now go home and get ready for tonight. The ladies will arrive at around 9pm so you should all be here my 6pm. See you then." Ben called while I went back to Jasper and Emmett.

Once we were in the limo, that was driving us to the pre-bachelor pad, Jasper turned to me.

"That was great Edward." Jasper smiled at me.

"My Gabby Bean will be one happy little girl." Emmett beamed.

"I hope this works out guys." I said looking over the beach.

I had spent so much time trying to protect Gabby from so much hurt but the pain was always there. I hated to see my little girl so sad and hurt that she didn't have a mother in her life. She had my mother but it wasn't the same as having a mother figure there to help her and comfort her everyday. I hoped that this would at least give me the opportunity of trying to find a mother figure for her.

Then for some reason my mind flashed to the beautiful chocolate eyes and stunning smile. _Let's hope this worked…

* * *

_

**So what'd you think? Click below and let me know! :)**

**For pictures of everything see my F A C E B O O K page! (link in profile)**


	2. The Bachelorettes

**A/N: Ok so i decided to post once more this week! I'm glad you are all enjoying the story! Thank you for the reviews, adds and favorites! :-)**

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

BPOV

"Angela I can't do this! I'm freaking out here! I can't believe you signed me up for this!" I shrieked as we sat in the limo which was taking us to the filming.

"Oh Bella get over it. I'll be here with you okay. This is for your own good." Angela grinned.

"I hate you." I mumbled. I really didn't hate her but I strongly disliked her right now. I couldn't believe she had done this to me.

Last month I was sitting in my cubicle at the magazine company I worked for in Phoenix when a squeal came from Angela's cubicle next to me. When I asked what was wrong she brought up her email and right there in bold letters was an email from the producers of "The Bachelor". It was mine and Angela's favorite show. The email congratulated Angela on her acceptance as a contestant on the show and then she pointed beside her name. There in writing was my name too. I think I passed out for a minute after reading that. I'm sure I did because when my eyes opened I was sitting on Angela's chair while she was fanning me. I remember bitching and moaning about not wanting to go but we had already been accepted and Angela used her secret weapon. I hated it but once she did I hesitantly agreed.

So here I was in a limo on my way to meet the other 22 contestants and film my introduction for, as we now knew, the three brothers that would be the bachelors this season. We had gotten a glimpse of them through the gossip magazines but we had not met them in real life, not until tonight.

When we arrived I was awestruck by how beautiful the huge "bachelor" house was in real life. It was exactly as I had imagined it but much bigger. We were not able to go inside until tonight so instead we were escorted to a beautiful beach that surrounded the house. When we walked up all of the other ladies were already there.

A light skinned man with glasses and black slick shiny hair walked out of the tent and looked over at all of us. "Okay Ladies! Welcome to the first filming of The Bachelors!" He called over a microphone. And all the girls screamed out excitedly. Their bubbly attitudes made me roll my eyes. Of course 75 percent of them were only here for television time.

"Okay so ladies we have just finished filming the bachelor's introduction and now it's time for yours. If you will all follow me and have a seat on these bleachers we will get started." He called pointing to the bleachers that were being set up on the beach.

He then walked off as we settled in and the host of the show, Mike Newton, walked in front of us. The girls again started to squeal as he looked at us with a smile. I had to admit that Mike was a cutie but he just didn't seem like the type of guy I would go for.

"Welcome Bachelorettes. First I want to make sure that everyone is here." Mike said taking out a stack of folders with our pictures on them. "When I call your name please just announce yourself quickly."

"Tanya Denali, Irina Denali, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Bree Tanner, Kate Daniels, Laura Mitchell, Carmen Ramos, Leah Clearwater, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Victoria James, Angela Weber, Isabella Swan, Emily Young, Susan Waters, Claire Jackson, Maggie Liam, Tia Smith, Kebi Jackson, Siobhan Coles, Zafrina Amaza , Senna Walker, and Makenna De Luca." Mike called and one by one each of us raised our hand to show that we were there.

I couldn't help but feel inferior to many of them because they were stunningly beautiful. There were some with reddish hair and green eyes, most had silky blond hair that was either straight of curly, others had black or brown hair in different styles and lengths. Many of them seemed to be very fake and others seem to be as nervous as I was. There was one girl in particular that I looked at and couldn't help but smile at her bubbly attitude, I think her name was Alice, she seemed so happy to be here and it was a real happy not a fake one. The girl next to her must have been her friend because as Alice kept fidgeting she was holding her down in her seat. I think she raised her hand when they called her Rosalie. I was awestruck at how amazingly beautiful she was. She was a blonde but her eyes were a icy blue color and although her demeanor looked defensive her eyes were warm. I knew she was not someone to mess with.

There was also a girl that had the same hair color and eyes as me. When her name was called, I think it was Bree, she smiled up at Mike and I couldn't help but smile too. Her eyes and her smile were so genuine and I knew that if these guys had any brains they would love her. I was here to find love, or at least try too since I didn't believe in falling in love in 8 weeks, but I knew that most of the girls here had much more potential then I did. I was beautiful and I was intelligent but I wasn't as graceful and as stunning as most of them.

"Okay Ladies, I will be calling you one by one to shoot your intro. Ms. Amaza, please follow me." Mike called and brown eye, dark haired, girl with long elongated legs got up and followed him. She was one of the beautiful girls.

I knew this would be a long wait so instead I focused on the beautiful view and let the light breeze blow through my hair. As I sat there I thought about my life and the reason I was here. I couldn't help but feel afraid of going through with this. I knew that I wanted to find someone that I could spend the rest of my life with but, was this the way? I didn't know if I was setting myself up for disappointment and that terrified me. I knew how some women fell so in love with the man and then at the end they would not be proposed too. I knew that and that thought alone scared me. _What if I did make it to the end? What if I was not proposed to?_ And then the, _What if I'm sent home tonight? What if something embarrassing happens on television?_

Those thoughts alone made me start to hyperventilate. My hands started to get sweaty and I was trying to control my staggered breathing.

"Bella it's going to be okay, think about why you are doing this." Angela said sitting down next to me. I had missed her whole intro but I knew it by memory since she practiced it on me in the limo. I nodded and thought about my reason.

Once I was under control I heard Mike calling the perky girl, Alice, and I was curious to see her video. She walked up in her yellow sundress and smiled at the camera excitedly.

"Hi my name is Alice Brandon and I am 29 years old. I am a fashion designer and owner of my clothing boutique, Fairy Dust Boutique. I am a very energetic person and I love to make people smile. My philosophy is if you make people smile then you will continue to smile through life. I love to draw, go shopping and hang out with my family and friends. I am very family oriented and I'm looking for a guy that feels the same way about his family. I'm looking forward to meeting Jasper, Edward and Emmett and being able to see if I can find my other half." Alice smiled and when I looked at her friend she was smiling from ear to ear, just like I was. I prayed she found true love here. She definitely deserved it.

Then her friend was called up and I was intrigued to hear what she would say.

"I'm Rosalie Hale and I am a model for Fairy Dust Boutique. I am 30 years old and I love to spend my time off doing adventurous sports. I am not shallow or vain but I do consider myself beautiful and I think many guys see that as a turn-off. I'm not one to make myself vulnerable so that someone can love me. So I'm hoping that I can find that man that will not be afraid of my demeanor and that will give me a chance to show them that underneath it all, I am warm and I do believe in love. I am looking forward to meeting the guys and being able to see if they can keep up with me." Rosalie smiled and for some reason I wanted her to find that here too. She did seem to be much more then what people thought.

"Isabella Swan. Please come with me." Mike called bringing me back from my thoughts.

I walked over to them at a slow speed still trying to muster up the courage. When I looked behind me at Angela she smiled and mouthed "remember". That did it and I stood up straight with confidence and walked to do my taping.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan and I am from Phoenix, Arizona. I work as an assistant editor at the Books without Borders Magazine. I am 29 years old and I look forward to writing my own book by the age of 30. I love reading and writing and on my spare time I love to do something adventurous and out of the blue. I am very family oriented and wish to one day have a family that is built on love, friendship, loyalty, and communication. I've been through some rough relationships in my life and for once I just want to find the guy that makes my heart beat frantically and take my breath away. I am a hopeless romantic and I hope that I find that guy that stops my world when he looks at me." I said smiling and inside jumping with joy that I got through it without stumbling or embarrassing myself. I looked behind the director and saw Alice and her friend looking at me with a huge smile on their face. Inside I hoped that they were wishing for me what I had wished for them.

"Okay ladies, that's a wrap! You will now be escorted back to your hotel rooms and you will pack and be ready to move into the mansion tonight. Each lady will be arriving at the house in separate limos. Good Luck and see you all tonight." The director, whose chair said Ben, called and then turned to talk to Mike.

"You did really great!" Angela said as we walked to our limo.

"Thanks. You did too." I smiled at her.

"But you didn't even see mine." She frowned and I pointed to my head.

"I've got it memorized Angie." I smiled at her.

"True. I can't wait until tonight." She said clapping her hands excitedly.

"So remember no matter what we love each other and will be rooting for each other through this." I said reminding her of the promise we had made. We knew this was a competition but Angela and I didn't have the same taste in guys so we knew that she would have her chance with one and I would at another. We were here for each other no matter what. Win or lose.

"I will, and you remember that this is not like before. This will be good. I can feel it." She smiled at me.

I nodded and sent a silent prayer up for myself. I hoped that Angela was right and this wouldn't be like before.

* * *

**What'd you think? Click below and let me know!**

**Update next week! **


	3. First Impressions

**A/N: Welcome back my lovely readers! :-)...So a quick Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying the story! **

**Thank you to GAjujubee for being my AWESOME "sounding board"!**

**If you want to check out the girls pictures head over to my profile and follow the link! **

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

**First Impressions**

EPOV

"Edward hurry up we have to be leaving." Emmett called from his room.

We were staying in the Presidential suite of the hotel so that we would be able to share a room for now. Once the night was over we would be driven to a triplex mansion not to far from where the ladies would be staying. This was done in case we wanted to bring one of the ladies back to our "condos" to spend personal time alone. Of course we agreed and we promised to keep each other updated on who was there at any time.

I was very nervous about tonight so before heading out the door I decided to give my support team a call.

"Daddy!" gabby squealed before I could even say anything.

"Hi baby, how are you?" I asked smiling.

"Oh daddy I miss you!" she yelled but I could tell she was sad.

"I miss you too baby. But you wanted this." I grimaced. I really missed my baby, since she was born I hadn't left her side for more then a couple of hours.

"I know I just miss you. Did you meet the girls?" she asked excitedly.

"No honey, I'm on my way now. I wanted to check in before I left."

"Great! Well me, mama and papa are so excited! I can't wait to see you on tv!" she squealed excitedly.

"Okay well I have to go, but I love you and I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too. Tell Uncle Jazzy and Uncle Emmy that I love them!"

"Okay will do! Tell mama and papa that I love them. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay later daddy. Remember to smile." she said and I chuckled.

"Sure thing, Bye." I laughed and then close my phone shut.

I sighed grabbing my luggage and headed to meet the guys.

Once we drove up to the house, I was in awe at the mansion that the ladies would be staying at. It was definitely huge and had a pool that poured out into the ocean. It was exquisite. Ben came out to meet us as inside the limo.

"Evening gentleman, so let's start this off. You will first meet with Mike as he introduces you all to the world and then you will all stand in front of here and will wait for the ladies to arrive." Ben said pointing over to the garden entrance of the house. It was a scene out of a romance story. The garden was beautiful with a fountain in the middle and roses surrounding it.

"So let's get this rolling. Remember guys this is all live starting now!" he said getting out the limo from the other side.

"Welcome America to the new season of "The Bachelor" or as for this season "The Bachelors". Let's meet our bachelors." he said and then we all got out of the limo one by one.

"Welcome Jasper, Emmett and Edward. It is a pleasure to meet you." he said shaking our hands and looking at the camera. "So here you have it America, our new bachelors. Guys how are you feeling?"

"I think we are anxious to meet these beautiful ladies." Emmett said excitedly.

"Well I see a limo coming so let's not wait too much longer. Guys I will see you later. Good luck and let the journey begin." Mike said shaking our hands once more and walking away into the house.

"Ready for this guys?" Jasper asked standing next to me.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Emmett?" I said.

"Bring them on!" he boomed and shook my head. My brother was such a goof.

When the limo pulled up a girl with blond hair, a pear shaped face, blue eyes and a very tight black dress walked out smiling.

"Good evening guys!" she laughed and hugged me first. "I'm Jessica." she said as she finished hugging Emmett.

"Evening Jessica, I'm Jasper, this is Edward and this is Emmett." Jasper said introducing us.

Jessica was pretty but not my type at all. It seemed like she only had eyes for Jasper though.

"Alright guys, I'll see you inside. Don't forget to find me." she smiled and then walked away.

Next a girl with silver like hair, blue eyes and silver dress pulled in. She was okay looking and then she introduced herself as Irina. She joked around a little with us and then walked into the house. This one was definitely liking Emmett.

After that a girl that looked a lot like the prior one but had strawberry blond hair and a red short dress pulled up. Her name was Tanya and I had to say she was quite stunning. She hugged me and like her sister, I suppose because of the resemblance, she joked around and then told me to find her when I get inside.

Then the ladies became a little blur to me. I greeted them and introduced myself but I was having a hard time keeping track of all 24. I remembered all their name and faces. Like the red head named Victoria that practically threw herself at us, the beautiful light skinned lady, Zafrina, that had the elongated legs and was such a sweetheart, the dirty blonde long haired girl name Lauren that was a little bit to forward for me. The blue eyes, red hair baby face girl named Maggie that was really pretty and I seemed to really like. There was Kebi, the long brown haired light skin very quiet girl. Kate, the blonde girl with green eyes who had looked like she would kill for the people and had a very forward attitude. Leah, the light skinned short black hair girl that seemed to be very down to earth. Laura, your typical country girl with a southern accent and loving attitude. Claire, a quiet girl that seemed to be very sweet but too quiet. Angela, a dark haired, caramel complexion beautiful girl that seemed so much like Jasper I had to smile as they talked. Carmen, who was a beautiful Hispanic girl with a beautiful smile and hazel eyes. Siobhan, who was a short black hair girl that seemed to be a little too wild which seemed perfect for Emmett. Emily, who was another light skin girl that looked very much like Leah but with longer brown hair and bubbly attitude. Susan was the Gothic girl that we all looked at surprised when she showed up in black dress and black lipstick. Then Senna, who was a caramel complexion with doe eyes and short spiky hair. She had a great smile and when she walked out the limo she practically ran to us.

By the time Senna walked into the house I looked over at Emmett and Jasper to see their faces glowing.

"Great bunch isn't it?" I asked.

"So many beauties and I can't believe we have to send 6 home tonight." Emmett grimaced.

"Yeah I know." Jasper said with a sad frown.

Then another limo pulled in and out walked a pixie looking girl with spiky black hair and a pretty yellow cocktail dress. She had a butterfly headband on and she just exult happiness.

"Hi I'm Alice." she smiled as she curtsied. _Who curtsied anymore?_ I thought looking at her.

"Hi I'm Jasper, this is Emmett and this is Edward." Jasper said bowing his head. _Southern behavior, typical. _

When I looked over at Jasper I saw for the first time tonight a gleam in his eyes. This one was definitely off limits.

"Well guys I know you must be exhausted but I wish you the best and I'll see you inside." she said as she curtsied again.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, we'll see you inside." Jasper smiled at her. _Yup definitely off limits._

Just then another limo pulled up and when I saw the beautiful brown haired girl that walked out I was floored. She was simple but so perfect.

"Evening gentleman. I'm Bree." she smiled and stuck out her hand. I quickly grabbed it and smiled at her.

"Evening Bree I'm Edward, this is Jasper and this here is Emmett." I said introducing them.

"So, how is your evening going?" she asked smiling at each of us.

"Great we have met a lot of beautiful ladies tonight." Emmett said not even paying that much attention to her.

"Well I should get going. See you inside." she said smiling at me once more before walking inside.

Then a limo pulled up and a blonde girl with blue eyes and a warm smile walked out of the limo. She was wearing a red long dress and walked with so much confident. _She had to be full of herself. _

"Evening boys. I'm Rosalie." she said extending her hand out for us to take. _Very full of herself._

"Evening Rosalie. It's a pleasure to meet you." Emmett said placing a kiss on her hand.

This one was off limits too. _Good because I didn't want her. _

After she said goodbye, another limo pulled in and out walked a girl with long burgundy colored hair and a light complexion. She was really pretty and seemed to look like a model. She introduced herself as MaKenna and Emmett was smitten again.

When she said goodbye another limo pulled up a girl with olive tone of skin and midnight-colored hair stepped out.

"Hi guys I'm Tia." she said smiling at us and just like Alice she curtsied.

This was all Jasper. He introduced, us talked a little more and then bid goodbye to Tia.

"One more." Emmett said getting anxious again.

As soon as I was about to tell him to hush it, the final limo pulled in. And when the girl exited the limo my mouth dropped. When she looked over at us blushing and then smiled, my first genuine smile appeared. _It was her_. The smile, the eyes it was the girl from the picture.

"Good evening. I'm Isabella." she said looking down blushing. I wanted to place my hand under her chin and lift her head up so I could see her beautiful eyes and smile again, and as if she knew what I wanted, she lifted her head and looked at me.

"Good evening Isabella. I'm Edward, this is Jasper and this is Emmett. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. So am I the last one?" she asked smiling as she placed a kiss on Jasper and Emmett s cheek and then turned to place one on mine. And when she did the spot was burning.

"Yes you are, how about I escort you in?" I asked offering my hand. I knew we couldn't show preference but I was just being a gentleman.

"That would be great." she smiled and wrapped her arm around mine. And when we were this close I felt a spark.

Once we were in the door though Mike showed up and escorted us guys to a private room. In there he asked us about what we thought of the women and told us how the evening would go. We would mingle with the ladies and get to know them a little better and then we will each pick two to send home. During the course of the hour we would pick a girl to give a "first impression" rose to and it will keep her safe from elimination. We all agreed and then walked out the room to officially start the journey.

* * *

**What'd you think? Click below and let me know! **


	4. First Impression Rose JPOV

**A/N: Happy Monday Everyone! So THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed! I'm glad you area enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Now the story will be alternating POV's the entire time. This is a E/EM/J and B/A/R story so we'll be getting each of their POVs. Okay so on to Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy! **

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

**JPOV**

After we met all the ladies and Mike explained to us what would happen, I was on a mission to spend some time getting to know the pixie like brown doe eyes beauty that had me dazzled a few minutes ago. When I saw her walk out of the limo I was in awe. She seemed to have a warm aura around her and she seemed so bubbly. When her name left her lips I watched as her eyes lit up. And when she curtsied I just about chuckled at how lady like she was. She had me awestruck but I didn't waste my time and welcomed her first.

There were other girls that also seemed to be the kind of girl I would like. There was Tia who had also caught my attention when she walked out the limo. And there was Angela who seemed to be just the type of girl I could see myself having a relaxing evening with. Then there were a couple more but the pixie beauty always was at the front of my head. So when we walked out and Emmett was taken by the girl that I remembered as Lauren I turned to look around for Alice. Unfortunately before I could find her Kate came over to me.

"Hey Jasper" she smiled interlocking her arm with mine.

"Hey Kate. How's your evening going?" I asked looking at her.

"It's getting better. So how are you feeling?" she smiled.

"A little overwhelmed but it's worth it." I said being polite.

"Well if you need someone to talk to and distract you I'm here." she smiled fluttering her eyelashes. _Whoa was this girl offering herself up so easily?_

Before I could say something about her being forward Tia walked over to us.

"Do you mind if I borrow Jasper?" she asked nicely.

"Sure." Kate said and let go of my arm.

Once Tia linked hers with mine we walked over to sit in the dinning room.

"Thank you." I said sitting down across from her.

"No problem, when she practically threw herself at you I knew you needed help." Tia chuckled.

"See I knew I wasn't the only one that thought that." I laughed.

"So tell me about yourself Jasper. I already know the basics but tell me what you like to do?" Tia asked smiling at me.

"Well I like spending time with my family, especially my niece, I love kids and she is the apple of my eyes. Cliché, I know but it's true. Other then that I like to read a lot of History and Geographic books. And that's about it."

"That is incredible." Tia said in awe. "You're niece is lucky to have an uncle like you."

"Thanks." I said actually enjoying my conversation with her. "So what about you? What more is there to Tia?" I smiled.

"Well other then hanging out with friends I work at a pediatric hospital as a nurse and I spend my time reading romantic fiction. That's about it." she shrugged as if it wasn't important.

"That seems great. Don't just shrug it off when you are remarkable." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I was about to ask how night was when Claire interrupted us.

"Mind if I steal him away?" Claire asked Tia and she hesitantly agreed. She didn't want to leave either.

I talked with Claire a little and she seemed to be an okay person. We talked about her job and her daughter back home and a little about Gabby. I was then taken away by Laura and I swear she was another Kate. She was practically throwing herself at me when Angela interceded.

"Thought you would like more stimulating conversation." Angela laughed as we walked outside to the pool area.

"Great minds think alike." I grinned.

"So I know everyone has asked about you evening so I won't even ask again. I know how much I would hate to be asked the same over and over again. So what's on your mind?" she smiled at me.

"Great minds I'm telling you." I grinned looking at her. She was really sweet and she actually understood me. "Just thinking about what these next few weeks hold for me." I sighed looking over the ocean.

"I'm sure it has many wonderful things in store for you. Just think that maybe when this is done with, you will have found the most loving, caring and kind girl that you have wanted." she whispered looking at me.

"That's what I'm hoping. It's just time."

"Well think positive and positive things will happen." she said lightening the conversation.

"Thinking positive." I smiled at her tapping my finger to my head.

Angela and I stood talking for awhile longer before Senna came over and asked for some time with me. Angela agreed and headed out to find her friend who was also in the "competition". Senna and I talked for awhile but it was nothing to brag about, we just talked about her family and a little bit on mine. I was then kidnapped by Jessica. I was then taken by Jessica who seemed to be easier to talk to but not that interesting. When I was talking to her I turned to see if I could find Alice but when I did she was occupied talking to the blonde girl Emmett was smitten with. I guess she didn't feel like talking to me. So instead of looking for her anymore I continued to talk to Jessica about her life and a little about my work.

Thank goodness a little while later Angela found me once more and saved me again. Her and I walked around talking for a while and then joined a group of girls in the living room and I got to know the other girls a little more. Angela introduced me to her friend, which turned out to be Isabella, Edward's off limit girl. She was really sweet and as she warmed up to me she seemed to be a great match for my brother. Though it seemed that they hadn't gotten to talk much since she first arrived and from where I was sitting it seemed like he was enjoying himself with the brown hair doe eye girl that I remembered was name Bree. Isabella seemed to be as intrigued with Edward as he was with her and I knew that eventually he would be able to get to know her and she could potentially turn out to be his one. But of course, like me, he had eight other girls vying for his heart. Eight other girls that each had something different and wonderful in them. Eight girls that would eventually turn into one.

A little while later after talking to all the girls a while longer Mike walked in with three roses in his hand and placed them on the table. The house was quiet for a minute as each girl looked over at the roses expectantly. Edward and Emmett seemed to not be thinking about it just yet but I already knew who I wanted to give mine too. So I stood up from my seat and bent down to pick up my rose. I twirled it in my hand and then turned to face Angela.

"Angela would you do me the honor of accepting this rose? And perhaps taking a walk with me?" I said smiling at her and leaning the rose towards her.

"I would love too. Thank you." she smiled and got up grabbing her rose and linking her arm around mine. She looked over at Isabella who was smiling at her happily and then turned to look at me.

"Shall we?" I chuckled.

"We shall Mr. Cullen." she grinned.

"Ah Mr. Cullen is my father call me Jasper or Jazz whatever else except Mr. Cullen." I grinned.

"Fine Jazzy Jazz..." she joked and I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Let's stick with Jazz." I said chuckling.

"Okay Jazz. So, thank you again for the rose. I'm glad you are enjoying being with me."

"Stop thanking me. I'm actually having a good time tonight and it's because of you." I smiled at her.

"Well that's good to know. So tell me more about Gabriela, she seems like a lovely little girl."

"Oh she is, she is so sweet and loving just like her father. She and Edward have such a great relationship and believe it or not she loves Emmett and I like her father. Ever since she was born she has been attached to us at the hip. She is the type of girl that when you lay eyes on her you instantly fall in love with her. She's my heart and soul." I smiled thinking about my beautiful niece.

"Aww she seems to be lovely. I know what you mean though, I have two little brothers and they are my heart. I love spending time with them and just being with them makes me happy. I couldn't picture my life without them in it." Angela smiled and when I looked over, her eyes seemed sad. I knew she was thinking about her brothers and missing them. There was that softness in her face that pulled me in. She was so compassionate and so loving. I knew that I could really see myself with someone like her. She was amazing.

A few minutes later Mike came over to us as we sat talking about things in general.

"Hey Jasper, can you come with me?" he asked.

I nodded and bid goodbye to Angela as I walked with Mike to the private room.

"So Jasper, how has your evening been?" Mike asked as we sat down.

"It has been really great. There are definitely some girls that I could see myself with and there are those that maybe when things calm down tonight I could get to know better." I said looking at him and all the while hoping that maybe when things settled down I could talk to Alice.

"Well Jasper there is time for that but as you know you must decide on two girls to send home. It's worked out that each guy has gotten 8 girls in which you are interested in so you will all get to decide separately. When we meet again later we will discuss the picks and see if the guys agree with them." he said standing up and then pulling back a curtain that was hiding something. When I saw the wall from earlier in the day I smiled. But this time there were 24 girls on the pictures instead of 100.

"I'll give you some time before I bring Emmett and Edward in." Mike said patting my shoulder and walking away.

Once he was out of the room I looked over at the girls I had met with and started to narrow down my options. After a half an hour I grabbed two pictures from the mantel and sat down looking at them. I didn't want to hurt any of the ladies but my decision was made...

A few seconds later Mike walked in with Emmett and then Edward came in after. It seemed like they had already talked to Mike about the ladies because they headed straight to the board. They seemed to also be having a hard time so I sat and waited while they looked at the rest of the ladies. I noticed Edward reaching over to Isabella s' picture and I cringed. I hope he didn't give up on her, she really was special. Emmett seemed a little more at ease as he grabbed his two and then sat down next to me looking at his choices. Edward then grabbed two pictures and joined us on the couch. Mike walked back in a while later.

"Okay guys have you chosen?" he asked and we all nodded. "Okay so the ladies are in the living room waiting. We will join them and you will give a rose to each girl that you would like to save from elimination." he said we all nodded knowing the procedure and got up following Mike to the girls.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Click below and let me know! **

**Update after the holiday!  
**


	5. First Impression Rose EmPOV

**A/N: I know its been a couple of days! I hope everyone had a good holiday! A quick THANK YOU to all my readers/reviewers! And an even bigger THANK YOU to my "Beta" Gajujubee!**

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

**EmPOV**

"Emmett, are you ready to start your night?" Mike asked as we made our way out the room.

"I was born ready, Dude. A room full of beautiful women is any man's dream come true." I chuckled and loosened my tie a little. I hate being dressed up, all debonair. I was more of a jeans and shirt dude. I was comfortable in that...not in this.

When I made it to the room all eyes were suddenly on me. "Evening, Ladies." I smiled at them.

The first girl to come up to me was a dark blonde with beautiful green eyes. Her hair was a little frizzy but very curly. She was pretty.

"Good evening, Emmett." She cooed and I remembered her name.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Lauren." I grinned at her.

"So how is your night going?" She asked and I swear she was batting her eyelashes...totally unattractive.

"It's going swell. How is yours?" I asked being polite.

"Great. There are a lot of girls here but I'm not worried, I know what you like." She said placing her hand on my chest. I was feeling uncomfortable, now.

"Right." I said trying to end this conversation like ASAP.

"Emmett." Someone called from behind her. When I looked around her, a blonde with straight hair smiled at me.

"Excuse me, Lauren, I'll see you around." I smiled and made my way towards the blonde. When I got closer, I remembered her by the color of her ice blue eyes.

"Did I save you from the bimbo?" She chuckled.

"It's not polite to judge, Irina." I teased.

"True. Did I save you from Laurie? That's her name right?" She asked and I could tell she was lying.

"Her name is Lauren and, yes, thank you."

"So I hear you are a personal trainer?" She asked.

"Yes and the owner of my own gym."

"Wow, a gorgeous, strong man...just what I like." She flirted.

"Well, I'm nothing compared to your beauty." I flirted back. Hey, I was here to get to know these girls not be shy.

"Thank you." She blushed and I chuckled.

We stood talking for a few minutes until a beautiful red hair beauty tapped me on my shoulder.

"Mind if I steal Emmett for a little?" She asked and her sweet sexy voice made me smile.

"Sure." Irina said through gritted teeth.

I waved goodbye and walked with, Makenna, as I remembered, out to the patio.

"It's such a lovely night." She smiled as she looked up at the stars.

When I followed her gaze, I had to agree that it was incredibly beautiful night.

"It's nothing compared to you." I whispered looking over at her. She smiled and tried to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"So tell me about yourself, Emmett. I know a little from your bio but that's all what's on paper. Who is Emmett Cullen?" She grinned at me.

I was shocked by her question because in all my life no one had ever asked me that. Of course, everyone knew about me but they never took time to ask me about myself.

"Well, I guess, I'm your typical regular guy. I'm not going to lie and say I'm not a ladies man because, quite frankly, until a year ago I was your typical bachelor. I guess I got tired so now I just want to find someone that I can trust and love and that can love me back." I smiled looking into her eyes. I was lost in a pool of honey as I stared at her beautiful eyes.

"I guess you get tired of that after a while." She teased.

"Yeah." I grinned. "So tell me about you?"

"Well, I'm a school teacher that has spent way too much time with kids and is looking for someone to be able to settle down with. Don't get my wrong, my students are my life and I adore them to death but, it gets lonely after schools out. I want to fall in love and start a family of my own." She whispered looking up at the sky. As I stared at her, I raised my hand and pushed away a strand of hair that was covering her face. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Your too beautiful to be hiding your face."

She blushed and I was about to comment on it when someone cleared her throat.

"Emmett." I heard a nasally, annoying voice. When I turned around, I came face to face with the dirty blonde that I remembered looked scary, earlier.

"Susan, right?" I said as I tried to smile at her.

"Yes, do you mind if I borrow him?" She asked Makenna.

When I saw her sigh sadly, I felt her disappointment. I wanted to spend the whole night with her, if it were possible.

"Sure." She smiled and placed a kiss on my cheek before walking away.

"She's very out there." Susan said referring to what MaKenna had just done.

"She's being polite." I defended her.

"Right, so how is your night going?"

I groaned because why did everyone have to ask the same question? Didn't anyone have better questions to ask?

"Great." I muttered and turned to look into the house.

We talked for a little bit longer before I excused myself and headed to look for someone new. I found the Hispanic girl with the long black hair and made my way towards her. She was a vision, to say the least. Her dress fit her curves just right and she stood tall with confidence. She was hot.

"It seems I'm the one that has to borrow you." I said coming up behind her.

She turned to look at me and smiled. "I was wondering when I would get you to myself." She teased.

"Here I am." I grinned. She excused herself from one of the girls and we made our way to the pool area.

"So, I'm not going to nag you with asking about your night. I'm sure it is going well." She grinned at me.

"You're on point." I chuckled.

"Okay, so tell me what you are looking for here, Em?"

"A girl that I can love and have fun with. One that accepts me for who I am and not for what I have." I said confidently. I knew what I wanted; it was just a matter of finding it.

"That sounds like it can happen." She smiled.

"That's why we're here."

We sat on a lounge chair talking for a few more minutes before my eyes fell on the gorgeous blonde from earlier in the night. I remembered her name because I remember thinking that she lived up to her name perfectly. I bid goodbye to Carmen and made my way towards the girl. She was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water.

"Cold feet?" I said as I kneeled beside her.

She jumped up startled.

"You scared me!" She screamed quietly while holding her chest.

"I'm sorry. I saw you here all alone and couldn't help myself. Aren't you supposed to be mingling?" I grinned at her.

"I should but the Cullen that I want has been very occupied this evening." She smiled over at me.

"Oh, which one would that be?" I asked.

"Oh, just the one that's tall, muscular, brown short hair with green eyes. I think his name is Edward..." She teased and smiled at me.

"Well, I can go scrounge him up..." I played along.

"Hmm, tempting...but as I recall Edward has bronze hair not brown short hair." She smirked.

"That's true...would you settle for just plain Emmett?" I grinned.

"That can work." She laughed and looked over at me. When I looked into her eyes, they were an icy blue color with speck of hazel in them. I was absorbed in blue.

"How's you evening?" I chuckled sitting beside her.

"It's getting much better." She smiled. "I'm guessing yours isn't half to bad."

"Yeah, but it's gotten much better." I said stealing her line. "Tell me a little about yourself, Rose."

"Umm... well, I'm a model for my best friend's boutique. When I'm not working, I sit at home watching car movies and, most times, I work out or do recreational sports...mostly sports that have to do with heights. I love the adrenaline rush." She smiled and I was intrigued with her. She did not seem like the adventurous type. "I know, I'm beautiful and so confident, no one would think I had a fun side." She chuckled looking at me.

"I'm intrigued." I said totally taken aback by her confession. "I would love to see you in action."

"Well... maybe you will..." She smiled.

"Counting on it..." I whispered.

Rose looked over into the house and I followed her gaze. "I guess it's time for the first impression rose." She smiled at me.

"I guess it is." I smiled and got up. "Mind if we go inside?" I said stretching my hand out for hers.

"Sure." She nodded and then stood up. She grabbed her shoes to put them on.

"Don't worry about those. If you are comfortable without them, don't put them on." I said smiling at her.

"Thanks. I have to wear 5 inch heels all day at work so when I have the opportunity to have none I relish it." She sighed.

"I know what you mean. As you can see, I hate wearing these formal clothes. I rather be in jeans and a t-shirt."

"Well, if you want that then do it. This show is about you not about them. Come here." She said and turned herself in front of me. She grabbed my tie, undoing it and then slipped it off and wrapped it around her neck. "All better." She grinned.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. I then took her hand in mine and brought her inside.

I walked over to the table and grabbed the rose from on top. I continue holding Rose's hand and lead her out towards the entrance of the house. We were in front of the fountain and I sat her down on the ledge.

"Hey, Rose, I would like it very much if you accept this rose." I said holding out the single rose.

"I would like very much to." She smiled and took the rose in her hands.

I grinned and then sat next to her. When I was about to ask more about her, Mike came walking towards me.

"Emmett, can you come with me?" He asked.

I bid goodbye to Rose and promised to see her later. I walked into the private room with Mike and sat down across from him.

"How was your evening, Emmett?" Mike asked.

"It was pretty cool. There are some ladies here that definitely hold my interest and then there are those that I just don't see myself with. I didn't get to spend much time with all the girls but I look forward to getting to know them more. " I said thinking about MaKenna and then the beautiful blue eye angel I had just left.

"Well, the good thing is you have time to get to know them but tonight, as you know, you have to send two of them home. We've split up the girls, based on your chemistry, so you each have eight girls. I will lead you towards the room that Jasper and Edward will be in and I'll give you all time to choose." He said standing up.

I got up and followed him towards the other room. When I got there, I noticed the wall from earlier in the day and smirked. This time, instead of 100, there were only 22 left. Jasper must have chosen his two. I knew my choices already so I headed towards the chart and grabbed two photos. Then, I made my way to the couch and sat next to Jasper. Edward walked in a few minutes later and headed towards the chart. He seemed to be having a hard time choosing his two. I felt for him because we were all here to find love but he was also here to find a mother for my little munchkin. He couldn't just pick two girls to send home, he had to really think about his decisions.

He grabbed his two and then made his way towards us. Six ladies were going home tonight, but we would have 18 more to spend time with. Mike walked back in a while later.

"Okay, guys have you chosen?" He asked and we all nodded. "Okay, so the ladies are in the living room waiting. We will join them and you will give a rose to each girl that you would like to save from elimination." He said and the three of us nodded, knowing the procedure, and got up following Mike to the girls.

* * *

**What'd you think? Who'd you think Em and Jasper picked to go home? Click Below and let me know! **


	6. First Impression Rose EPOV Elimination 1

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! Thank you to all those that have R&R! I'm glad you are all enjoying this story! :-) So as you all asked this chapter will be from EPOV and will be the elimination chapter! Hope you all Enjoy!**

**Thank you to GAjujubee for being an AWESOME "Beta" but more importantly a GREAT FRIEND! :-)**

**_I do not own anything Twilight._..**

* * *

**EPOV**

When we entered into the living room, there were three girls huddled at one corner. Once they spotted me, they made there way to where I was.

"Ladies." I smiled at them. I really wasn't in the mood to mingle tonight but it was part of this whole ordeal.

"Good evening, Edward." Smiled the curly red head girl who I believe was named Maggie. She seemed to be really young.

"It's nice to see you again, Maggie. Kebi and Leah, right?" I asked smiling at the other two.

"Wow, great memory. I thought you would not remember." Leah smiled at me.

"I can't forget such lovely ladies." I smirked at them.

"Thank you." They all said in unison. I rolled my eyes internally because they seemed like they were connected at the hip. All flirty, giggly and just plain over the top.

"So how are you feeling tonight?" Maggie asked. Out of the three she seemed to be the least over the top. She was trying hard to impress me when all I wanted was for them to be themselves.

"I am good. How is your evening going?" I asked trying to get her to relax.

In my peripheral vision, I saw the other two roll there eyes at her and I chuckled to myself because at least she had it in her to talk to me and not throw herself on me instead.

"It's lovely. This place is truly amazing." She giggled once more which made me smirk.

"Truly it is. Leah, Kebi, how are your evenings going?" I asked not to be rude.

"Umm..uh...its nice." They both stuttered, together.

"Great." I gave them a hesitant smile. I was ready for this night to end already.

"Can I borrow the man of the hour now?" Someone asked from behind me. When I turned, I noticed the girl with the long legs and beautiful light colored skin smiling at us all.

"Of course." I smiled and bid adieu to the girls. Hopefully, this would go better then the first.

Unfortunately, when we did walk away, she did not speak much. She did ask about my night and she even asked about Gabby but I didn't share much. I didn't want any of the girls knowing about my little girl, just yet. I had to make sure they deserved the privilege of that. So instead, I turned the conversation to her and she informed me about her job as a therapist, and how she and her sister were very close. I was listening to her talk while my mind escaped back to the brown eye beauty.

Isabella. I now had a name attached to her beautiful face. When she had placed a kiss on my cheek, the heat that ran through them was something I had never experienced. It wasn't the type that acted as an alert; it was the one that made your whole body warm. It was a good feeling and, my God, her eyes were warmer in reality. When I looked into them, I felt myself being pulled into the depths of her soul. If I thought her eyes were more amazing in reality, it was nothing compared to that intoxicating smile that lit up her face. We hadn't shared many words but I knew that I wanted to hear more from her. I was intrigued with her and I was craving her presence tonight.

I wanted to excuse myself and go find her but I didn't get the chance to before the other brown eyes beauty came to find me.

"Zafrina, can I borrow Edward?" She smiled at my companion.

"Yes, sure." She smiled and said goodbye to both of us before walking away.

"Hi." She smiled at me shyly.

"Hi, Bree." I smiled back at her. The blush rising on her cheeks made me chuckle. "No need to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous!" She chuckled and shoved me gently on the shoulder.

"Right, and the red on your cheeks is permanent." I teased.

"As a matter of fact, it is." Bree said as she stuck out her tongue. "Ok, that was immature." She laughed.

I joined her in laughter because that was very childish but cute. I felt comfortable around her and found myself actually enjoying myself.

"Very." I laughed. "How about I get you a drink?"

"That would be lovely." She smiled at me.

Together, we walked over to the bar and grabbed two flutes of champagne.

"Let's toast." Bree offered lifting her glass to mine.

"To what?" I grinned.

"To finding love." She grinned at me.

"To finding love." I smiled clinking my glass with hers.

We continued talking about her a little more and I was grateful that the attention was not put on me. I didn't like being the center of attention and Bree was doing great not making it so.

"So, you own a daycare center?" I asked as we talked about her job.

"Yes, I love children and being around them makes me happy."

"I agree children have this energy around them that makes you happy around them."

"Exactly! I swear before I walk into the daycare, I feel content but, as soon as I walk in and look around at the all children, everything changes. I go from being content to being utterly happy. It's amazing." She whispered and looking over at her I saw the glitter in her eyes. I could tell that she was telling the truth and that her children were the most important thing to her.

"It must be hard being away from them."

"It is but, you know, I think that this is where I should be. I think that if one day I want to have that then I have to work on it myself." Bree smiled looking over at me. I saw the blush rise again and smiled back at her.

"I know what you mean." I said because I did. My daughter was my life but I knew that I had to work on getting her a mother myself. I had to make her happy but I also had to find someone that I can love and can love me back. Someone that can be at my side through all the good and bad times. Someone to share my fears of being a horrible father with, someone that I can caress and pepper with kisses and show them how much they mean. Someone soft, happy, genuine, with a beautiful smile, beautiful soulful eyes. I thought and my mind went back to her. _Isabella._

"Edward..." I heard Bree whisper and focused back on her.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking." I smiled at her.

"Okay, well I see someone coming this way to steal you, so I'm going to say good bye. Hope to see you later tonight." She beamed.

"Right, I have to leave." I sighed. I wasn't looking forward to any more company but I guess I had to get to know the rest of the girls. "I'll see you later, okay."

"Holding you to it, Mr. Cullen." Bree teased.

Just then, the strawberry blonde walked over to us. Tanya, I remembered was her name.

"Hi, may I steal him away?" Tanya smiled at Bree.

"All yours." Bree smiled back and then walked away.

"I'm feeling hurt." Tanya joked standing beside me.

"Why?" I chuckled.

"That longing look you just gave her. I guess I should throw in the towel, now." She said giving me a knowing look.

"No, you shouldn't throw it in." I laughed. "Would you like to go outside?" I asked focusing on her.

"Sure. So I know how much I dread talking about my wants and needs so how about we talk about something else." She offered and I already liked her.

"That sounds like a plan to me."

"So, how about you tell me about your job. What made you decide to be a doctor?"

I was taken aback by the question because no one had ever asked me that question, but I knew my answer. "I want to be able to help. There is no greater feeling in the world then being able to make a child smile after they've been hurting. I always knew I wanted to be a doctor but when I was blessed with my own little girl I knew I wanted to be able to work with children. Years later, here I am." I smiled at her. This was the answer I knew but it wasn't the whole truth. I just didn't feel comfortable sharing that with anyone just yet.

"That's lovely Edward. You truly are a great person." Tanya smiled over at me.

"I do what I can." I shrugged.

"Still, it's incredible. Don't underestimate yourself, Edward. I'm sure you are an incredible doctor and I'm sure that everyday children are grateful to have you take care of them." She said looking at me so that she could get her message through.

I nodded and looked out towards the sky. It was beautiful out tonight.

"Okay, so how about we play a little game?" Tanya asked.

"Okay, shoot, what are the rules?" I smiled at her.

"I'll say a word and you say whatever comes to mind when you hear it."

"Alright, go ahead."

"Outrageous"

"Emmett" I chuckled.

"Pie."

"Mom." I smiled remembering my mother's apple pie.

"Home."

"Gabby." Wherever my daughter was would always be my home.

"Future."

"Happiness." I answered because I knew that with my family around me I would be the happiest man alive.

"hmm...Tanya..." she grinned.

"Beautiful, lovely, funny." I grinned back at her. "Edward?" I added wanting to get her to blush.

"Incredible, loving, warm, and sexy." She smiled over at me.

"No fair! You cheater!" Tanya suddenly said. "I was suppose to make you blush!" she squealed which made me chuckle.

"Hey, give me a minute. I'll be right back." I said suddenly remembering something.

She nodded and I made my way towards the living room. I knew that by this time the first impression roses would be placed out. When I walked in, I saw only one rose left and picked it up. As I was about to turn around, my eyes zeroed in on her. She was standing by the small waterfall against the wall. She raised her hand to the water and I saw as her cheeks rose on each side. It was as if she sensed me watching because the next second she turned and her eyes locked with mine. Again, I was being pulled into their warmth. I felt my heart and entire body warming. Then she blushed and turned to look at the waterfall once more. I lost the warmth and let out a sigh of frustration. If she was here to find love, why wasn't she taking the initiative to do just that? I shook my head and walked back towards Tanya.

I walked over to her and her eyes grew as she saw the rose in my hand. "So back to our game." I smiled sitting next to her. "Rose." I grinned.

"Umm..soft..." she smiled.

"Na...I'm thinking...Tanya." I said and held out the rose to her.

Knowing what I meant, she blushed once more and took the rose in her hand.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"No, thank you, for making this night great." I said sincerely.

Just then, Mike walked over to me and asked me to follow him. "I'll see you soon." I said to Tanya and walked back in the house with Mike.

Once I was inside, I sat down across from Mike.

"So how's the evening going, Edward?" Mike asked.

"It's going well. The ladies have been very interesting to say the least." I smiled. "With just one evening, I can't tell much about their personality but I look forward to getting to know them. We'll see."

Mike then proceeded to explain the process to me about elimination as I mentally thought about my evening with the ladies. I got up and headed behind Mike towards where apparently Jasper and Emmett were.

"Okay guys, I'll see you in a bit." Mike excused himself as I headed to the board which Mike mentioned contained each of the ladies.

Once he was gone, I studied the board and thought about each of the ladies I had met tonight. Each one really had there own beauty and it was hard to really choose them after only giving them 10-15 minutes each. When I reached the last three pictures, my decision was made. I was here to find a mother figure for Gabby and out of the eight, two of them I would never leave around my child. I choose my pictures and went to sit down with Jazz and Em. Just then, the door opened and Mike walked back in.

"Alright, gentlemen, have you chosen?" He asked and we all nodded. "Okay, so the ladies are in the living room waiting. We will join them and you will give a rose to each girl that you would like to save from elimination." He said and the three of us nodded, knowing the procedure, and got up following Mike to the girls.

When we came to the top of the stairs, which leads to the huge living room, all of the girls were assembled in a line in front of the sectional.

"Ladies, Good Evening, welcome to your first rose ceremony." Mike said looking over at the girls. When I looked around, each girl had a look of nervousness on their face and I felt awful for what we were about to do. "It's been quite a night for all of you. Rosalie, Angela and Tanya congratulations you three received the first impression rose, which means you have nothing to worry about tonight." He smiled at the girls and I had to look at each one. When I did, Rosalie was looking at Emmett with such a loving smile that I knew there was a spark between them. When I looked at Angela, she was looking at Jasper and had a smirk on her face…another one down. When my eyes landed on Tanya, she winked at me and chuckled silently, her aura being so contagious, I smiled back.

"As for the rest of you, we only have 15 roses left, which means that six of you will be going home tonight. As you know, before the show, you were able to choose which bachelor suited you so tonight you are all arranged by bachelor. Each will address their group of girls separately. I wish you all the best, here are our Bachelors." Mike said stepping aside.

All three of us made our way down the stairs to each of the podiums holding our roses. Jasper, Emmett and I looked at each other and silently made our decision. Prior to tonight, we had talked about how we would do this so we were ready.

Jasper stepped up first. "Ladies, it has been a pleasure meeting you today and having the honor of knowing a little about you. When I first got here, I was looking forward to meeting a group of great women but tonight I realized that you all are truly unique in your own way. So, thank you for giving me the honor of meeting you…" Jasper said and then reached for the first rose.

"Tia." He smiled as she made her way towards him. "Will you accept this rose?"

"Of course." She smiled back and placed a kiss on his cheek. She then turned and headed back to her place. And so it went for Jasper….

"Senna"

"Claire"

"Jessica" He called.

When Jessica walked back with her rose, Jasper stepped back and looked over at Emmett.

Emmett then stepped forward and addressed the girls.

"Tonight was such an amazing night just like I had hoped for. I got the opportunity to meet a group of incredible women and for that I am honored. So ladies, thank you all for giving me the pleasure of getting to know you." Emmett said as smiled at the ladies.

"MaKenna"

"Emily"

"Carmen"

"Siobhan"

With his final rose lying on the podium, Emmett stepped back. It was now my turn and I could feel my nerves getting the best of me. This is for Gabby. I told myself mentally and let out a breath.

"Ladies, I can't tell you how grateful I am to you all for giving me the chance to know you each. When I accepted to be part of this all, I knew what I was looking forward to. As you may all know, it is true that I am looking forward to finding a woman that I could spend the rest of my life with but it is not the only reason I am here. My daughter is my life and with getting to know me you are choosing to be apart of her life as well. So, I thank you all for the privilege." I said looking at each of them.

Now it was time to send two, I was sure were great girls, home.

"Bree"

"Kebi"

"Maggie"

"Zafrina"

When Zafrina walked back to the group, I took a step back as Mike stepped up looking at the girls. "Ladies, the final roses." He said and then stepped back again.

Jasper grabbed his final rose and stepped forward. After a brief pause, Jasper smiled at the girl with the yellow dress.

"Alice." He called and Alice looked up in complete surprise. She smiled over at Rose and then made her way towards Jasper.

"Way to scare a girl." She teased as she continued smiling at him.

Jasper chuckled and held the rose out to her. "Alice will you do me the honor of accepting this rose?"

"Of course!" She smiled and took the rose in her hands.

I looked over at Jasper and chuckled because he looked relieved that she had accepted his rose. He was so blind if he thought Alice didn't like him.

Jasper moved back as Emmett moved forward with his rose already in hand. Again, a brief pause as he looked over each girl.

"Irina" He grinned as the girl with the silvery hair made her way towards him. She accepted her rose and then made her way back to the group.

This is it. I thought as I grabbed the rose in my hand. In my heart, I knew this was the best decision….

"Isabella"

* * *

**So what'd you think? Wondering how the girls are feeling? Well stay tuned to find out! **


	7. Group DateJPOV

**A/N: Sorry about that delay! Real Life has been hectic and also have no computer at home to write as much as before. I will try to update at least once a week, I won't make any promises though. The story will continue do not think that i will let you all down! Thank you to all the readers and reviewers! I appreciate your patience! **

**A special thanks to my "Beta" GAjujubee for all her help and encouragement! If you haven't checked out her story "Coming Home" please do so! **

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

"Isabella." I heard my brother say with a smile on his face. I let out a sigh of relief that Angela's friend had the chance to charm, Edward. I just hoped she had the courage to actually speak to him.

"Isabella, would you do me the immense honor of accepting this rose?" He smiled at her with such an intense smile that I knew he was hooked, one way or another.

"I would love to." She smiled at him and placed her hand on the rose to take it, but Edward didn't let go. Instead, her hand stood placed on his while he stared at her with those eyes I only witnessed in him once before. I cleared my throat so that they could realize that they were in a room filled with other women vying for his attention.

"Okay ladies, unfortunately, we will now say goodbye to the ones that didn't receive a rose." Mike spoke to the girls.

One by one the girls bid goodbye and walked out of the room. Some seemed sincerely sad, while others just seemed pissed. I knew how hard rejection was but it was a decision that had to be made.

Once the ladies had exited the house, Mike turned to us all. "So ladies, the gentlemen usually stay for late night drinks but, unfortunately, they have to excuse themselves early. We will see you all soon. Please make yourself comfortable. Good Night, ladies." He said and then waited for us to bid goodnight.

"Ladies, it was a pleasure meeting and chatting with you all. Please make yourself comfortable and we will see you soon." I smiled at each of "my" girls.

Edward and Emmett made the same speech and we then headed to cabin or as we guys called it "the mansion". Once there, we each headed in our own directions to get ready for bed. When I walked out of the shower refreshed and dressed, I heard Edward calling me from what sounded like the living room.

"Jazz, Gabby wants to talk to you." He yelled up to me. Hearing my nieces name, I made my way quickly to the living room.

Once there I noticed, Emmett and Edward sitting on my lounge chairs smiling.

"You're in for it." Emmett whispered.

I looked at him questionably and grabbed the phone. "Gabby bear!" I smiled.

"Uncle Jazzy! So…How was it?" Were the first words out of her mouth.

"What? No ,I miss you, no love at all.? Sheesh, I'm hurt." I chuckled.

"No. No, Uncle Jazzy, I miss you lots, but how was it? Did you find an auntie for me?" She questioned.

I placed my hand over my mouth to hide the laugh that was threatening to come out. "You are a handful, missy."

"Grammy, what do you call people that take forever to get to the answer?" Gabby called out on the phone.

"Procrastinating." My mother laughed in the background.

"Yes, Uncle jazzy, stop pro cra sti nating." Gabby mumbled into the phone.

I let go of the laugh I was hiding and held onto my side.

"I told you." Emmett laughed.

"I am not procrastinating, missy. I had a good time." I laughed.

"Well, what else? More please." She sighed. I smiled as I imagined the puppy face she puts when she says "More please".

"They were lovely ladies. Me, Uncle Emmy and Daddy had a nice time."

"Were they pretty?" She continued to question.

"Yes, quite pretty, but none as beautiful as you."

"Well, the girl has to be beautiful, like me! She has to make you laugh and smile, like me! I like when you smile, Uncle Jazzy."

"Okay, I'll make sure to look for that."

"Okay. Oh! Did any of them have my favorite color? If she did, she must be like me!"

As the words left her mouth, I remembered the dress and the color that belonged to Alice. How right my niece was and she hadn't even meet Alice.

"Why yes, and she was very beautiful." I smiled remembering her beauty.

"Yay! Oh, I'm so excited! Tell her I said hi, okay?"

"Okay, now it's time for bedtime missy. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Oh but Uncle Jazzy one more thing. Just say yes or no, okay."

"Okay." I agreed.

"Do you think Daddy will find me a mommy?" She asked with sadness in her voice.

"Yes." I assured her as I thought about earlier in the night. I definitely thought it was possible.

"Oh goody! Okay, goodnight Uncle Jazzy. Put daddy on!"

"Goodnight princess. Talk to you soon." I said and then handed the phone to Edward.

After Edward hung up, we sat around chatting about the night for a while longer and then headed to bed.

I laid in bed thinking about the next day. It was to be the first of two group dates and I already knew who I wanted that to include. With a smile on my face, I fell asleep.

The next day, as breakfast was brought to each cabin, Mike asked us guys to give him a list of three girls, each for the group date later in the afternoon. I wrote mine down, already sure on who I wanted, and ate the great breakfast.

A few hours later, I was ready to start our evening.

"Gentlemen, its time to go." Mike called from outside. When I stepped out the door, a limo was waiting for each of us. "Remember the cameras will be attached to your collars and will start recording as soon as you're in the limo. Have fun."

As the limo pulled up to the ranch, my nerves began to get the best of me. I was never the type to be nervous but, for some reason, I was. I walked over to the car and waited for Edward and Emmett to get their girls out of the limo. Once they had waked away, Angela peeked out first. Angela looked stunning in a pair of brown pants, white blouse and brown boots. Senna looked nice in her getup but my eyes zoomed in on the brown short hair beauty and, when they met her chocolate brown eyes, all signs of nervousness vanished. She had on a pair of black jeans, a white button up shirt with a light yellow one underneath and a pair of black cowgirl boots.

When my hand met hers, strangely, an electrical current ran through it. It was the same spark I felt when I first saw her the prior night.

"Alice." I smiled at her and bowed my head.

"Jasper." She mimicked me.

I then turned to the ladies and said a polite hi to them, again.

"So ladies, how about we get started?" I suggested motioning towards the stables.

After selecting our four horses, each of the girls mounted theirs like it was second nature to them. I looked over and noticed Alice with a look of fright in her eyes and immediately panicked.

"Something wrong, Alice?" I asked coming up behind her.

"Umm…I'm kind of too short to get on." She whispered as a blush crept on to her face.

"Not a problem. Here, I'll help you out." I grinned extending my hand to help her up.

"Thank you." She smiled at me.

"Anytime." I smiled and then turned to mount my horse.

The rest of the afternoon was spent riding around on the ranch in complete tranquility. Of course, Angela and Senna talked to me the whole evening and, again, Alice was quiet. It was making me a little sad but I figured she had her reasons. I knew she wanted to be here, but I wondered why.

Later in the evening, Senna ridiculously decided that the girls should show me what they were made of and try the obstacle course. Since Alice was short and had trouble getting on and off her horse, I decided to help her down. When I was holding her around the waist, her left leg caught in the stirrup..

"Ouch! Ouch!" She yelped as she stumbled off the horse.

"I'm so sorry, Alice." I apologized profusely as I helped her to the benches on the side.

"It's not your fault. I'm so clumsy at times." She tried to assure me but I saw the pain in her features.

"I don't think you are clumsy at all….quite the contrary. You are as graceful as they come." I assured her to try and ease her pain and also because it was true.

She smiled back at me and then looked away, I'm sure hiding the blush once again.

"So tell me." I said deciding to try and get her to finally let me get to know her.

"Yes?" She turned to me.

"Why have you been so unbelievably quiet?" I grinned, jumping right in to my questions.

"I just figured that you would get around to getting to know me. I didn't want to vie for your attention. Selfishly I wanted this...time to have one on one time with you." She said looking at me with complete honesty in her voice and eyes.

"I completely understand, but if we are being honest here, it drove me crazy. I thought you weren't really interested." I confessed

"No, not at all. I'm very interested." She again smiled at me.

"Well then, I'm glad you are." I grinned, happy to hear that she was really interested in me. "So, tell me about yourself Alice, of course, other then what is on the video?"

"I don't know...I think it says it all. I think that the best way to get to know me is spending time with me. I'm a great friend and great listener. I'm very close to my family and I love shopping." I chuckled. "My friends say I'm overly obsessed with shopping, actually. Oh and my favorite color is yellow! I don't know if you noticed." She smiled at me. For a second, I saw the excitement that I always saw in Gabby's eyes.

"Well, a girl can never have enough clothes...at least that's what my niece tells me." I smiled at her.

"She's right, you know. I wish everyone understood, as she does." Alice smiled at me.

"You are much like that little pixie of ours." I assured her.

"How so?" She asked truly interested.

"You'll see." I said which made Alice eye's brighten up. Then I caught onto whatIi had insinuated but didn't correct myself because, deep down, I felt like Alice was someone I could see myself with in the long run.

Unfortunately, before we could continue with our conversation, Alice and I heard a scream coming from behind us.

"I can't believe this!" We heard a girl scream and turned to see Kebi, Edwards date, storming towards a new limo that had appeared.

Everyone around us stood in awe staring at the commotion that was coming from where Kebi had come.

What the hell had happened?

* * *

**So what'd you think happened? Click below and let me know! :-)**


	8. Group Date EmPOV

**A/N: So I know this has been a long time coming! I'm sorry for the long delay! I promise to try and not let so much time lapse again! Thank you to everyone that has been R&R and have been asking for an update, you guys are my motivation! Just a little FYI, I've decided that the story will only be from the guys POV. I know you all would like to know what the girls are thinking and i promise at the end(possibly in between) of the story to add in their "Confessionals" but since this is about the guys journey it will only be their POV. Hope this doesn't upset you! **

**A huge THANK YOU to my "Beta" Gajujubee! without her this would have taken longer to come out! :-) **

**So enough with the talk! Read on! **

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

"Dude you really chose the brunette last?" I boomed as we headed into our mansion.

"Why? You don't think I should have chosen her?" Edward asked surprised at my comment.

"Na dude. She should have been the first you chose!" I chuckled, remembering earlier in the night when they were all goggly eyes for each other.

"She didn't say anything to me all night. I thought she wasn't interested." He shrugged and then added with a smile "I think I was wrong."

As I looked over at his smile, I remembered the whole night. Don't get me wrong, I was in total shock when Edward chose the brunette. Not that I blamed him...she was gorgeous. In a weird way, her smile and eyes reminded me of mom's. Maybe she was the one for Edward. Maybe Gabby could have her as a mother. She seemed warm and sweet like a mother. I had to admit, if I was into her type, my brother would have himself some competition.

But it just so has it that sweet, sexy and feisty was my type. With that thought my mind went to Rosalie. Out of all the girls tonight, she was definitely my favorite to hang out with. She seemed very brunt and feisty but under all of that I could tell she had a heart of gold that matched her beautiful golden locks.

"Earth to Emmett." My brother waved his hand in my face.

"Dude, sorry, zoned out." I laughed.

"Yeah he did, again. Hold on let me put him on." Edward spoke to someone on the other line and then handed me the phone.

"Good luck." He mumbled and chuckled.

I looked at him questionably and grabbed the phone. "Gabbster!" I boomed.

"Uncle Emmy! Soooo…How was it?" She asked in a very anxious voice.

"Right to the business huh, missy? Well I might not want to share." I chuckled.

"No, Uncle Emmy! Please Please share! I miss you a whole bunch! But how was it? Did you find an auntie for me?" She giggled on the other line.

"Who taught you all this? You are too smart for your own good missy!." I shook my head at my niece's intelligence.

"Grandpa! Tell Uncle Emmy that I'm the smartest girl in my whole class!" Gabby called out on the phone.

"She's right Em, Ms. Martinez told us so earlier." My father called out.

"See! I told you!" Gabby shouted.

"I can't believe my daughter." Edward laughed.

"You are one smart cookie sweetie! You're going to be just like your…." I started and then quickly added "daddy." The truth was Edward was smart but along with practically everything else, she got her intelligence from her mother.

"Yes I did! Now go on…." She continued pushing.

"We all had a good time. The ladies were very pretty and very nice. "

"As pretty as me?" She asked.

"Not even close. You are the most beautiful girl in the world." I smiled into the phone.

"Oh Uncle Emmy, She has to be beautiful, like me! She has to make you laugh like me and play house and dress up with you like I do! "

"Okay, I'm on it. I will make sure she can do all that. And she has to love my princess!"

"Yes, they have to love me! But I can share you with her, sometimes." She spoke in a serious tone. I laughed because she meant every word that she had just said. If people thought she was really attached to my parents, Edward and Jazz, they had never seen just how attached she was with me. Since the day she came into this world, she was my little girl; just like Edward I had never left her side for this long. But it was time for me to find someone to start my own little family with.

"Do you think daddy will find me a mommy?" She suddenly whispered into the phone.

"Yes." I assured her quickly as I thought about earlier in the night.

"Oh goody! Okay, goodnight Uncle Emmy. I love you soooo much! Put Uncle Jazzy on!"

"Goodnight, my little princess. Talk to you soon and I love you bunches" I said and then handed the phone to Edward so that he could call Jazz.

When Jazz came down, I chuckled and wished him the same sentiments Edward had wished me. Our little princess was sure a smart little girl.

After a little bit more of chatting we all headed our separate ways. I was exhausted with all the events of the days so it wasn't a surprise that I fell quickly to sleep.

_Beep Beep Beep..._

"Emmett get your behind up now!" I heard Edward calling out to me as my alarm continued going crazy. I didn't even remember setting the alarm.

I got up; still feeling groggy, until I remembered that today was group date day. With that thought in mind I headed to the bathroom to get ready.

When I went down to breakfast Mike was there waiting for us. He asked us which girls we wanted to take along with us today. I had thought about this last night so I quickly wrote mine down and passed it along.

A couple of hours later, I walked down to the front of the mansion to find the guys waiting impatiently and Mike standing by. "Gentlemen, its time to go." He called out as soon as I hit the bottom step. Outside three limos sat waiting for us. "Remember the cameras will be attached to your collars and will start recording as soon as you're in the limo. Have fun."

On the ride over, I called the gym to see how business was going and was relieved to hear that everything was in order. As I finished the conversation with my secretary, the limo pulled up to the huge ranch we would be spending the day at. All three of us stood waiting until the limo that contained the girls pulled up.

When I noticed the blond golden hair, I walked over with a smile on my face. Rose looked beautiful in a pair of gray jeans; black knee high boots, and a white collared shirt.

Beautiful wasn't even close to how stunning she looked.

"Good afternoon, gorgeous." I grinned as I helped her get out of the limo.

"Good afternoon, handsome." She smirked. "See you in a sec." She smiled and moved to the side for the other girls to exit the limo.

Irina wore in a pair of black jeans, brown boots and a brown shirt. Emily wore a pair of brown pants, black boots and a black shirt.

After claiming my three ladies, we proceeded to the stables. As we walked I asked the girls about their morning and each told me how wonderful of a morning they had. I noticed that each girl seemed a little hesitant and suspected it had to do with having to all be on a date together.

After we mounted the horses, I decided on what was the best option at the moment.

"Ladies, I know how awkward this is...so how about a little friendly competition?" I grinned.

"What do you have in mind?" Irina asked excitedly.

"A little horseback race?" I opted.

"Sure!" They agreed. A little up from where we were was an open area so the girls decided to race from one side of the field to where the woods started. I would wait there for the winner.

As the girls raced, I laughed at how each one tried harder then the next to win.

Three minutes later, I smiled as Rose looked over at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry ladies, but this cowboy is mine." She smirked as she held her hand out for me to mount the horse.

I looked over at her in complete shock.

"No, sweetums, I'm in the front." I shook my head as I gently pulled her off the horse.

"No!" She squealed as she fell in my arms. "Not fair, Emmett!"

"Didn't you hear? Life isn't fair." I chuckled with her still in my arms.

"Ehm ehm." Someone said clearing their throat.

I had for a second forgot that we weren't alone. Behind us sat Irina and Emily on their horses looking over at us. I placed Rose on feet.

"Sorry, ladies. I think that I should listen to this lady here and keep my promise. Will you ladies be okay for a few?" I asked wondering if this was a good idea.

"Yes. A promise is a promise. We'll see you inside, Emmett." Emily smiled while Irina kept a tight smile on her lips. I could tell she did not agree.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." I smiled and hopped on Rose's horse while the girls rode back to the ranch.

"No! It's my horse! I should be riding her!" Rose argued with her hands on her hips.

"Come on, get on. There's no arguing here. I'm the head rider." I chuckled.

"Nope. I refuse. I won't go anywhere until you surrender my horse." She threatened.

"Well then, we're not going to agree so how about we head back?" I said trying to keep a straight face.

"No!" She said quickly as her eyes turned sad. "Fine...but you will pay Emmett!" She groaned and then gave me her hand to help her up.

"Hold on tight, princess!" I chuckled earning me a light punch on the back.

We rode for a few minutes before we came up to a beautiful pristine lake in the wooded area. Rose let out a gasp as we stopped. With her eyes still watching the lake, she got off the horse and walked to the edge of it. As I watched her, I noticed how the sun cast a beautiful glow over her. The beauty of the lake was now small compared to her. I knew what that heat inside of my heart was. Rosalie was here to stay. I liked her and I hadn't even known her for 24 hours, but as is always said "love has no timeline." I knew it wasn't love, but I definitely knew that it was possible to fall in love with her.

"It's so peaceful and so exquisite." She whispered as she turned to look at me.

The smile on her face showed how much this place affected her.

"The true beauty of a woman is her willingness to notice the beauty around her." I smiled as I stepped closer to her.

I noticed as she looked back over the lake and sighed.

"How can you not notice it? I would die for this type of peacefulness. Life on the fast track is not as glamorous as people think. It's tiring." She whispered still looking away.

"I understand. Its not easy always having to be busy. That's why I'm here. Don't get me wrong, I love my life, but I think it's time to slow down a little and share my happiness with someone else. I'm 32, its time for a change."

"I'm not used to this, you know? I'm not used to being vulnerable. That's not me. I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm the epitome of strength. Well…at least that's what I pretend." She sighed. "But you know what, that's why we're here." She smiled then and looked at me.

"Yep. New start, new adventure." I grinned.

Just as I was about to ask her if she wanted to head back, I noticed her taking off her boots.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"New start, new Adventure...Em, we can't ignore this beautiful lake!" She said taking off her clothes until she was down to her undergarments.

"You are crazy!" I laughed.

"Yep!" She laughed and ran into the lake. "You're not going to leave me here all alone, are you?" She smirked.

"What the heck!" I mumbled and stripped down then headed into the water.

I dived in and made my way to her. When I got to her, she began to warn me not to wet her hair. Ignoring her, I grabbed her and pulled us both under the water. When we came up, Rosalie was swearing out loud. As I chuckled, she flung herself on me sending us both under again. I held onto her under water and as we came up she was laughing along with me.

"You are..." she started but before she could continue I crashed my lips with hers.

I hadn't planned it. It wasn't my intention, but when our lips connected it was right. Kissing Rosalie wasn't like anything I've ever encountered. Her lips were soft and sweet. And when it ended, I was a little sad.

"I'm so sorry." I quickly apologized afraid that she had not wanted this.

"Please don't apologize." She sighed. "I think we should head back." She smiled slightly.

"You're right." I agreed and together we made our way to our clothes.

As we neared the ranch, we heard a series of profanities coming from out left.

"This is so unfuckingbelievable! It was her fault!" We heard a girl scream and turned to see Kebi, Edward's date, storming towards an awaiting limo.

"I knew it." Rose whispered as she continued looking toward them.

As we got to the ranch, I got off and helped Rose get down and then noticed Edward coming towards us.

_What the hell had happened?_

* * *

**So what'd you think? Click below and let me know! :-)**_  
_


	9. Group Date EPOV

A/N: As promised I give you all Chapter 9! Thank you to everyone that R&R! Your reviews are my inspiration! :-) Enjoy the following chapter! A huge Thank You to my "Beta"** GAjujubee**! If you haven't checked out her story **Coming Home**, check it out!

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

I want to take this time to update you all on the Bachelorettes:

Eliminated: **Kate, Laura, Lauren, Susan, Leah and Victoria.**

SAFE: **Bella, Rose, Alice, Bree, Makenna, Tia, Zafrina, Tanya, Claire, Senna, Jessica, Siobhan, Emily, Irina, Angela, Maggie, Carmen, and Kebi.**

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Kebi screamed as we made our way to the ranch.

"This is so un-fucking-believable! It was her fault!" She continued ranting while I shook my head.

This girl was seriously in need of some therapy.

"This is very immature, Kebi. Please try and contain your outburst. I'm really sorry but what you did was unacceptable." I told her as I noticed everyone staring at her in disbelief.

"Whatever. You know, you are an uptight asshole? Who wants a man with a child anyways? No wonder her mother left you." She sneered. As the words left her mouth, I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach.

"You horrible, bitch! How dare you say that? You don't know anything about Edward! And let me correct you, you are the one that came here in the first place! You know what? He is too good for you. Now get the fuck out of here!" I heard Bree say from behind me. I turned to look over at her in shock. Her face was tomato red and her eyes were murderous.

"Of course, you stick up for him. You were his first piece today. Just wait until he crushes your heart for the other girl that he was falling over yesterday." She smiled at Bree.

"It doesn't matter. This is about his happiness. He will choose whoever is right for him and Gabriela." Bree retorted but this time her voice lowered.

This was getting way out of hand. "Kebi, please leave. What happens from now on isn't any of your business. Goodbye." I said as I turned to head back to Emmett and Jasper.

This time, she didn't say anything else and threw herself in the limo. As the limo left, Emmett and Jasper asked to speak to me.

"What the hell happened?" they both asked simultaneously.

"We were having a wonderful time walking around the ranch and talking. The girls got a little competitive and decided to do some equestrian riding. I decided to spend some time with each so while two rode around one stood with me. I got to talk to Maggie first and we were enjoying ourselves talking about books that she love and her job. It was a very nice conversation. Next was Kebi and we mostly talked about her. Honestly, I knew she was my elimination choice. We just didn't have the connection. After talking with her, it was Bree's turn. I had enjoyed talking to her last night so we decided to just take a walk around the area. There is this beautiful bridge with a small creek underneath so we just stood on the bridge talking about what brought us here. I couldn't stop thinking how amazing she was and she loves kids. Her commitment is inspiring." I smiled as I thought about the light in her eyes as she spoke about her students. But they were more then students, they were like her children.

"It seems to me like someone is smitten." Jasper smiled at his brother.

"That I am, my dear brother that I am." I laughed.

"So...get to the juicy part. What the hell happened with "Ms. Crazy"?" Emmett chuckled.

"Well, Bree and I were standing on the bridge when our horse that we had ridden to the bridge starts to get upset. It suddenly charged to where we were standing, and if I hadn't pulled Bree to the side, the horse would have trampled her. When I looked up from where we were, Maggie was running down to us yelling. As she got closer, she continued to apologize for what happened until I asked her what happened. When she caught her breath, she explained that Kebi had gotten angry that we left and had thrown a rock at the horse. As soon as the words left her mouth, I felt Bree's body trembled as I held her and suddenly my blood was boiling. I held onto Bree as we made our way towards where Kebi was. Do you know she had the audacity to pretend to cry and say that Maggie had made her do it? Of course, I knew Maggie wasn't like that. So I phoned Mike to let him know she was leaving. What you guys witnessed was the aftermath." I sighed as I finished the story.

"Woah! That is some dramatic shit! I can't believe the girl is nuts! Hot but nuts!" Emmett boomed as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah Ed, I'm glad you got rid of her. She is a nutcase." Jasper agreed.

"I think this has been an interesting day." Emmett grinned. "Some good, some bad."

"Mine good." Jasper smiled and I knew he was talking about the girl that was standing next to him as we walked to the limo.

"I second that!" Emmett beamed and I couldn't help but notice the grin on his face. I've known Emmett my whole life and the only time I saw that grin was when he was with my daughter. I knew the blond that was on the horse with him was the cause of it. From the looks of it, they had both been soaked, too. I didn't even want to know what they were up to.

"Well, mine was actually good aside from the end." I shrugged because I had had a good time talking with Maggie and Bree. I couldn't complain.

"One thing is for sure, I'm definitely looking forward to going home and resting." I sighed. The next date had to better then this.

"I hear ya. I'll see you guys at the house." Emmett said and walked away.

As he did, Jasper excused himself. I watched them both as they leaned into their limo and then pulled out a rose. As suspected, Jasper walked over to the pixie girl and Emmett to the blond. I knew I as well had a rose in the car and I knew I had had a nice time with Bree so I headed to my car and grabbed the rose. As I got closer to Bree, she smiled at me sadly.

"Edward, I'm so sorry to have cause this much problems." She apologized.

"This wasn't your fault, Bree. Please don't think that. I can't thank you enough for the way you spoke up for me when I didn't deserve it." I smiled at her. "You are an amazing girl." I said as I pulled the rose form my back. "I want you to have this."

Her lips formed a huge smile as she accepted the rose. "I would love to have it." She whispered and then placed a kiss on my cheek. I couldn't help and notice how the tingling feeling I had felt with Isabella was not there. But I wasn't sure what the feeling with Isabella was, so I was determined to find out what it was.

After we bid goodbye to the girls, the guys decided to go home and get some rest before Mike was to come speak to us. We had to decide which girl was going to be our companion for the night date in a few days. The women would have time to all bond together for a few days while the guys had time to digest the date that had just occurred. Needing to relax a bit and distract myself from the afternoon events, I decided to call my little girl.

"Hello, Cullen Residence." My mother answered in her cheery voice.

"Good afternoon my beautiful, loving mother." I smiled. There was no denying that I was a mama's boy.

"Oh is this my charming handsome little boy?" My mother mocked.

"Not little mother." I groaned.

"Yeah, yeah. How are you baby?" She laughed.

"I am doing well. Had a little difficulty with a girl earlier but things are settled." I said quickly. Not wanting to talk about the events I asked how things were at home and as suspected everything was great.

"Nana Nana, is that daddy?" I heard my little girl ask excitedly.

"Yes, Gabby. Hold on a second okay? Nana is talking to Dad."

"Nana, please! I want to talk to daddy!" she tried again.

"Okay fine. Edward I love you very much. Take care of yourself." My mother quickly said before putting Gabby on the phone.

"Daddy! Is it really you?" Gabby asked.

"Yes, of course. How's daddy's little girl doing?" I smiled as I sat in the limo.

"Daddy, I'm a mess!" She sighed as I shook my head. _My little girl was growing up too fast._

"Why are you a mess, sweetie?"

"Because daddy, I'm going to die! I can't take it!" She said, this time letting out a loud sigh.

"Such a drama princess." I laughed. My daughter was always over the top. But it was one of many reasons why I loved her.

"I know! Uncle Emmy says I'm going to be an actress!" she giggled into the phone.

"And you will be the best one. Now tell me why you are a "mess"." I laughed.

"Because daddy, you don't understand…." she sighed, this time sadly.

"Aww, what's wrong baby girl?" I asked suddenly wishing I was there with her.

"Daddy I miss you! I'm a mess cause I miss you!" She whispered sadly.

"Aww, princess, I miss you, too. More then you know. But I'll see you soon. I promise. Remember what I told you, no matter where I am I'll be thinking about you and wishing the days go by quickly so that I can see you. I love you so much, Gabby." I spoke as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I know daddy. I love you, too. You are the bestest daddy ever!"

"That's because I have the bestest daughter ever." I chuckled at my daughter's use of words. She was very articulate at times and then there were those times where my little girl would appear. She was growing so fast.

"Okay, daddy. Nana says I have to do homework. Promise to call me later?"

"Don't I always? You're the first person I talk to and the last." I reminded her.

"I know. Okay. I love you! Bye daddy!"

"Bye sweetie. Love you more."

After hanging up the phone, I decided to get some rest. When I shut my eyes, brown dazzling eyes appeared, ones that belonged to the owner who had there hands in mine.

_"Thank you" Her voice whispered so low and then lowered her head._

_"No, thank you." I smiled at the small blush appearing on her cheek. Slowly, I lifted my hand and cupped her cheeks. With my thumb, I brushed over the red blush. "You're beautiful." I whispered._

_She lifted her eyes to meet mine. "Thank you." She smiled at me and I saw in her eyes the warmth in her words._

_"You know that's all you say. No more thank you's." I smirked._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered._

_"None of that either. You are beautiful and incredible." I assured her._

_"Thank….I'm sorry." She chuckled. And my god! Her laugh was so melodic. It was a laugh that would make your worst day the best. "I'm glad you gave me a chance." She admitted._

_"I'm glad I followed my heart." I grinned at her._

"Eddie! Wake your ass up!" I suddenly heard my brother yell. I opened my eyes to notice that I had fallen asleep on my bed.

"I'm coming!" I yelled and sat up in bed.

"Damn you, Em!" I groaned with my head in my hands.

When I walked down the stairs, Mike was there waiting for us to convene.

"Hey guys, as you know I'm here to get the name of the girl you each chose. We have chosen three different night outings. One is a helicopter ride around the city followed by dinner at 12 Washington Restaurant. Another is theater tickets to CATS and dinner at Kendall's Brasserie. The third is a Baseball game followed by dinner at a nice Mexican restaurant called La Esquinita. You can have some time to discuss which you prefer." Mike said and then stepped to the side.

"I would like the baseball tickets!" Emmett called immediately.

"I would like the theater tickets." Jasper called. "I think my date would like it."

"I've never been on a helicopter ride and it would be peaceful so... I'll take that." I said. I was actually hoping my date would not be afraid of heights.

"Okay, well that was easy. So I can take your names now." Mike smiled.

After handing him the papers, Mike told us to have a wonderful couple of days to think over the days events and then left.

"Who'd you pick?" Emmett asked Jasper and I.

"I picked..." Jasper smiled.

"I choose..." Emmett grinned.

"I choose…." I smiled remembering the dream.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Click Below and _Let me know! _**

**To get updates, discussions and snippets for The Brothers and my other fics please visit my profile and click the link to follow me on my F A C E B O OK page! :-)**_  
_


	10. One on One DateJPOV

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has R&R! There will be two updates this week! :-) I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. A huge Thank You to my "beta" GAjujubee! **

**I do not own anything Twilight...**

* * *

"Wow, I'm not surprised." Emmett chuckled.

"I think she is a great choice." I interjected.

"Lets hope so. I'll see you guys later. I was interrupted from a pretty good dream." Edward grinned.

"Yeah, I'm sure there was brown in there." Emmett mocked.

"As a matter of fact, a lot. I love the color brown." Edward smirked. "Later guys." He waved and was gone.

"That one is in a shit load of trouble. Two brown eye beauties and only one rose." Emmett shook his head and then decided to head out.

Being the only one left standing, I decided I should look around the library.

During the next few days, things were actually quiet and peaceful. We all discussed our dates and talked about each of the girls. It was interesting to give each other feedback.

3 Days later...

By 8pm on Tuesday night, I couldn't wait to head out around town.

"Evening, gentleman. Tonight is your first official individual date. Outside is a separate limo for each of you. The ladies will meet you at the destination. I wish you the best of luck. " Mike said as he headed towards the exit.

"Hey Mike, can we just pick up the girls, ourselves?" Edward suddenly asked. "I rather pick them up when its one-on-one."

"Well...there's nothing against it. The limo is usually like a confessional for the bachelorettes but I'm sure that can be taken care of later. Do you both feel the same?" He asked looking at Emmett and I.

"I agree with Edward. One-on-one is more personal." I added.

"I third that." Emmett nodded.

"Okay, well I'll let the ladies know. I will notify you guys when they are ready. Please wait here."

Fifteen minutes later, a guy from the camera crew came over to get Emmett.

"See you guys later. Enjoy." Emmett bumped fist with us and left.

Five minutes after that, Edward was out the door.

"Hey, Ed...give her a chance." I quickly yelled as he walked out.

"I will." He smiled.

"Jasper, its your show now." the camera guy called five minutes later.

I walked out to the limo and hoped for a wonderful night.

When the limo pulled up to the house, Tia stood waiting outside. From what I could see, the ladies knew what their dates consisted of. Tia had on a beautiful red dress with a grey sweater draped over her shoulders. Her hair was pinned up on the side with a silver butterfly pin. She looked elegant and beautiful.

"Good evening, beautiful." I smiled as I opened the door for her.

"Good evening, handsome." she giggled while placing a kiss on my cheek.

Once inside the limo, I looked over at her once more. She was a beautiful girl.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"Quite interesting." She laughed. "When you have 18 girls in one house its never great."

"I figured as much." I chuckled. "But how have YOU been?"

"I've been good. I miss home a little but I don't regret coming." She smiled over at me.

"I know what you mean. My family is close and when we're apart it's difficult on all of us." I sighed as I thought about my dear mother and niece. They were my two favorite girls.

"Yeah. So what are the plans tonight? I was just told to dress nicely."

"Oh...I thought you were told. I'm sorry. We're going to see CATS and then dinner. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Yes, of course! Are you kidding me? CATS!" She smiled.

"I'm glad you approve. I wasn't sure if you would like it or not." I admitted.

"Just spending time with you is worth it."

The rest of the ride was comfortable. We talked about her job a little more, about my job and then about being in LA. I had to say that the date was starting off good.

When we arrived at the theater, we fell into a comfortable silence. There were points of the play that she commented on as well as I but other then that it was quiet. I was glad that she wasn't chatty. At intermission, we grabbed a glass of wine and beer and then headed to our seats. Three hours later, we walked out of the theater. Tia placed her hands in mine which took me by surprise. She smiled over at me and I smiled back giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Since the restaurant was close by, we decided that a nice walk would be good. The limo driver left us as we turned to walk.

"Thank you for bringing me tonight, Jasper." Tia smiled over at me.

"Thank you for joining me." I grinned.

"You know ,with my job and all I don't get to do this much. I can't even remember the last time I attended a play." she chuckled.

"I remember mine." I laughed. "We were in NY and Gabriella was dying to go see The Lion King. It's her favorite movie so she begged us to take her. I had never seen her as excited as she was that day." I smiled remembering it.

"She has impeccable taste. The Lion King is one of the best." Tia smiled.

"What's you favorite play?" I asked wondering what her taste was.

"Embarrassingly, I have to say Beauty and Beast. It is my all time favorite. I remember how mesmerized I was when I first saw it. After that, I returned twice more to see it."

"Everyone has their dreams of being a princess." I smiled. "Gabby's favorite, I believe, is Sleeping Beauty."

"Ah, yes she is great too." Tia smiled.

When we arrived at the restaurant, we asked to be seated in the Lounge near the windows. Tia was a fan of window tables. She said she loved watching the outside world.

"So can I ask something personal?" Tia asked after drinks were ordered.

"Go ahead." I motioned for her to continue.

"You are an incredible guy but yet you are still single. Why is that?" She asked.

"Honestly? I haven't looked for anyone. I've dated and have been in one of two relationships but they weren't what I wanted. After my last relationship, I just immersed myself in my work and my family."

"I guess I can't complain. I'm glad they didn't work out. If they did, you wouldn't be here. Now, that would be a shame." She chuckled. The girl was not afraid to flirt.

"What would be a shame is you not being here. Who would I have to make me laugh?" I shamelessly flirted back.

"That's so true. I'm one of a kind." She smirked.

"Touche." I grinned.

"So, top ten favorite kids book?" She suddenly asked. "I get the sense Gabby is a reader. What are your favorites?"

"Well, lets see...There's Amelia Bedelia which she loves to death. Madeline, Where the Wild Things are, Green Eggs and Ham, The Cat in the Hat. Who doesn't love Dr. Seuss? Lets see, Library Lion, The Polar Express,The Story of Ferdinand, The Rainbow Goblins, The Chronicles of Narnia and ,right now, we're reading Harry Potter books which she is quite fond of. Although, she will not be reading past Part two until she gets a little older. I feel pathetic now." I laughed.

"Oh please! More then half of those books are my favorites! You cannot get more incredible then that!" Tia smiled and placed her hand on mine, which lay of the table.

"So, what are your favorite romance books?" I asked remembering she had mentioned it the other night.

"Hmm...thats a tough one. Obviously, anything Jane Austin. I read more modern fiction though so I will say, Fallen, Something Borrowed, Love the one your with, A Walk to Remember, Second Chance, Ransom, Rogue, and so on. I don't have a certain kind that I like. I like variety."

"Well that is an extensive list. My mother loves the Danielle Steel books."

"She knows her romance."

"That she does. So I have a question. Tell me about your past relationships." I asked wanting to know a little more about her dating life.

"Well..." she suddenly was quiet.

I waited to see if she would say anything else.

"They were okay. Nothing interesting." she suddenly said. "You?" she asked but she wasn't getting away with it.

"Why only okay? What does that mean?" I pushed.

"I'm not getting off the hook am I?" she smiled at me sadly.

"No. Tia, I really would like to get to know you better and that includes knowing about your past. I'm all ears."

"Well, I've had three relationships before this. Two were high school relationships that didn't last much but one was my college sweetheart. We were together for four years and then when we graduated he decided that he didn't want to be tied down. I wanted a family and marriage, he wanted to be a bachelor and focus on his career. But...I didn't leave him..." she whispered and looked down at her hands. "I decided that what ever he wanted was what I wanted. I stood with him but one night he came home late. He was hanging out with his friends and was completely drunk. I confronted him and he hit me. He tried to apologize afterwards but I was already done. I deserve more then that. I had changed my goals in life to meet his and that's not what I want. I want to be with someone that wants a family and marriage. Someone to wake up to every morning and go to sleep next to every night. I deserved to be happy. What hurt the most was that he didn't care, he shrugged it off and moved on with his life." she looked up at me then.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. But I'm glad you shared it with me. And you are right, you deserve the world. I'm glad you got out of it in time and I'm glad that you are here." I smiled over at her as I grabbed her hand.

"I've shared it with others but with you I felt afraid. Afraid that you might think I come with too much baggage and wouldn't give me a chance. I knew I had to be honest but I was afraid. And now I'm not."

"You should never be afraid to share anything with me. I'm here to get to know you, not judge you. Everyone has a past Tia. Everyone has skeletons in their closest. I would never eliminate anyone because of something that was done in the past. No one is perfect." I looked over at her.

She nodded and then we decided to lighten the mood. We immersed ourselves into conversations about our favorite vacations and favorite places. I was really enjoying myself more then I thought. My day had been wonderful and my night was great. Of course, I can't lie and say that I didn't wonder what Alice would say were her favorite books because I did. I can't say that when Tia snuggled up next to me in limo on the ride home I didn't wish it was Alice. I couldn't get her out of mind, but I did have to admit that I had enjoyed myself with Tia. She was a lovely women and she made me smile and laugh.

As we walked up to stairs, Tia turned to me. "Can I tell you something, Jasper?" She whispered.

"Yes." I answered back.

"No matter where life takes us or where this leads, the woman you pick will be the luckiest woman on earth. I hope that she cherishes you and loves you just the way you deserve. I had a wonderful night." She smiled and then leaned in and placed her lips on mine. When she pressed them lightly against mines I didn't pull back. I kissed her back because it was what I wanted. The kiss was short but sweet.

"I did, too, Tia. I haven't laughed and smiled so much in a while. You truly are a great woman. Goodnight." I smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "May you have pleasant dreams."

"Goodnight Jasper." She whispered and then headed into the house.

On the way to the house, all I could think about was her kiss.

This was going to be a very confusing journey.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Click below and let me know!:-)**

**For update news, snippets and discussion on The Brothers and my other fanfics visit my profile and visit my F A C E B O O K page!**


	11. One on One Date EmPOV

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the R&R! I'm glad you are all enjoying the story! I know you all want the guys to pick the girls each time but unfortunately that can't happen. We have to give the other girls a chance too! :-) Hope you all enjoy the chapter! A Thank you to my "beta" GAjujubee!  
**

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

Getting out of the limo, I walk over to Makenna. She is looking beautiful in a pair of jeans, white blouse and black heeled shoes. I have to say that she dresses to impress.

"Good evening, gorgeous." I grin as I walk up to meet her.

"Right back at cha." She smiled. "So, I'm the lucky one to snag you to myself tonight, huh?" She teased.

"Na. I think I'm the lucky one." I teased back.

"That's true." She smiled and then pushed her hair behind her ear. "So, what are we doing tonight, lover boy?"

"We are going to see the Dodgers' game and dinner at a Mexican Restaurant. Are you up for it?" I asked hoping she wasn't the type that only wanted high class.

"Are you kidding me? I have never been to a baseball game. And Mexican...yum!" She smiled over at me.

"I'll take that as a yes." I chuckled.

I wrapped my arm around hers and walked her to the limo. Once inside, Makenna turned to me.

"So, what's your favorite thing to do when your not working?"

"I go skiing. You?"

"I workout. I know, boring, but when I'm not working, I'm always stressed so I hit the gym, put on my iPod and work out." She laughed.

"I understand. I'm at the gym 24/7 practically so I know what a good workout can do for you physically...but also mentally." I told her in all honesty. "At the gym, you see the women and men come in looking as if they have the whole world on their shoulder but after an hour or two of working out they seem lighter. That's what I like about owning a gym. The impact it has on people both physically and mentally."

"Well it does wonders. I stay in shape and stay sane." She smiled at me.

We continued talking about everything and anything until we arrived at the stadium. After getting through security and the ticket booth, we headed to the concession stand.

"What'd you like?" I asked Makenna as she stared away in amazement. The cute smile on her face made me smile in response.

"Peanuts and Cracker Jacks?" She joked looking back at me. "Kidding. Just a veggie dog and soda." She smiled

After getting our orders, we headed to our box. Apparently, the show paid for a whole box and I was not complaining. We had refreshments, comfortable seats and a great view.

"Wow! This is too much." Makenna commented as we took our seats.

"Only the best for the beauty." I flirted a little.

"Well then this must be because there are two beautiful people in here." She laughed.

"Hey, I'll be back." I said getting up.

She assured me she would be okay for a few minutes so I headed in the direction of my destination. Twenty minutes later, I walked in to the box to find Makenna snuggled into her seat.

"I was thinking that you needed to be decked out for a game." I whispered into her ear as I placed a Dodgers hat on her head and a jersey over her shoulders.

"Oh, Emmett! You didn't have to!" She squealed as she got up and wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome." I laughed as I held her in my arms.

"I'm going to change! Be right back!" She smiled placing a kiss on my cheek and then heading towards the bathroom. A few seconds later she walked out in her new gear.

"How do I look?" She posed with her hands on her hips.

"Hmm...thats a tricky question." I smirked.

"You are so wrong!" She laughed as she walked over to me.

"You look like a chick."

"Emmett!" She smacked me gently on the shoulder.

"Ouch woman! You are abusive." I pretended to soothe my shoulder.

"Aww, I'm sorry." She smirked and walked closer to me. She placed her hand on my cheek in leaned in. "If i kiss you, would it make you feel better?"

"Yeah, maybe." I dared her.

Makenna leaned in until she was so close I could fell her light breath against my cheek. She leaned in. "Lets see." She whispered and when she was about to place her lips on mine she then bent down and placed a chaste kiss on my shoulder. "All better?" she teased.

"That is so wrong woman!" I laughed as I grabbed her bringing her tumbling down on my lap.

"Emmett, get off!" She squealed as she tried to struggle against me.

"That was mean."

"No, you were mean!" She squealed. "Now, let me go!" She demanded as she laughed.

"Fine. I don't want your beautiful self to get messed up." I laughed and released her.

"That's all I wanted to hear." She laughed and then turned to face me. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I'm not that kind of girl, Emmett." She smiled and then sat down on the her seat. I stood looking at her for a second completely taken of guard. This girl was a almost just like...well like, me.

I had to say that I had a great time at the game with Makenna. Her father had been a baseball fan when she was growing up so surprisingly I didn't have to explain everything to her. It was good to know that she was into sports as much as I.

"That was the best game!" She laughed excitedly as we headed towards the exit after the game.

"I'm glad you had a good time." I laughed as I watched her features fill with excitement.

"Now, lets go get some Mexican!" She moved next to me and grabbed my hand in hers.

"Lets." I grinned and unlooped my arms from hers to place it on her waist and brought her close to me. She looked at me in surprise but then smiled and placed hers around mine.

After being seated at the restaurant and ordering our drinks and food, we talked about the game for a little while until Makenna changed the subject.

"So have you ever been in love?" She asked looking over at me.

"I have, once. I really thought she was the one for me but then things happened and I found out she wasn't." I said sitting back on my chair. I wasn't use to sharing this side with anyone.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"Umm...I really don't want to talk about that right now. I'm here with a gorgeous girl and have had a great day, lets not ruin it." I suggested as I grabbed her hand.

"Okay. Sure." She whispered but didn't meet my eyes. Her question had be curious.

"Have you been in love?" I asked.

She was quiet for a minute and then looked up at me sadly. "Yes, and like you, I thought he was the one but sometimes the people you give your heart to already gave their heart to someone else." She whispered as she moved her hand away from me. "Emmett, I need to tell you something." Makenna whispered.

"Okay." I encouraged her to continue.

"There something that I think you should know." She stopped. "I've been married. I was married for two years and have been divorced for one. It was the most difficult time in my life. I won't lie, sometimes I think about that time and it still hurts. I know that I'm ready to open my heart, again. I guess, I'm telling you this because I want you to know why I'm so hesitant at times and at others so forward. I wanted you to know everything about me." She finished and then looked down refusing to look my way.

"Hey. None of that." I whispered as I lifted her chin up. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I can't imagine how hard it's been for you. I'm glad that you could open up to me about it, and please don't for a moment think that would be a negative factor in my decision." I assured her.

"I didn't think it would be but I'm glad to know that. I've been thinking about the way I should tell you and I figured it was best to have it out in the open. I know that there is a possibility that I can probably go through the same thing this time because it would be so easy to fall in love with you." She smiled at me. "But this time, I know what I'm getting into. This time its a risk I'm willing to take."

There were no words to say the moment those words left her mouth. This women was willing to take a chance at another possible heart break just for me. That's when I knew that she wasn't here for show, she wasn't here for popularity, she was here for love. To fall in love and to be loved back. She was here looking for the same things I was looking for. This women was incredible. And on top of being incredible, she was smart, honest, loving, passionate and forgiving.

"It's a risk I'm thankful you are taking." I told her with all honesty. I leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. I wasn't going to push her into anything. This was a decision I wanted her to make.

"Thank you." She smiled.

We continued to talk about her relationship a little more and I was completely enthralled with her. Suddenly, I knew I didn't want the night to end just yet.

"Hey. I want to show you something." I told her as we headed out of the restaurant.

She nodded and we headed to the limo. It was a drag having to tell the driver where to go, I was happy we were getting our cars the next day. As we sat in the limo, Makenna told me about her students and also shared with me that Bree, Edward,s brown eyed girl, was also a teacher at her school. I thought it was interesting that both of our girls knew each other. As we pulled up to downtown Los Angeles, Makenna looked at me with curiously with her eyes.

"Okay, do you trust me?" I grinned at her.

"Undoubtedly." She smiled.

"Close your eyes. I'll lead you where we are going and then I you can open them. No peeking."

"Okay. Pinkie promise." She held up her pinkie and then closed her eyes.

I led her through the building and then up the elevators. When we stepped off and continued our journey, I opened the door to my destination. I smiled to myself as I saw that the place had been transformed in a matter for 20 minutes. The driver must have told them we were coming. I had to give it to them, they knew how to prepare in short amount of time. There were candles adorning the sides of the floor and beautiful blanket laid on top of the rooftop draped with pillows. There was a bottle of champagne along with two glasses. I was surprised and for a second in shock myself. _These guys worked in style. _It was perfect.

I walked her to where I wanted her to stand. "Okay, you can open them." I grinned and waited as she looked around. She let out a gasp and held her hands to her mouth.

"This is...God, this is beautiful Emmett." She squealed as she looked out at the city. The City of Los Angeles at night was a breathtaking view.

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled and then grabbed her hand. We stood on the roof top watching the city for a good half an hour. When Makenna shivered, I walked her over to the blanket.

"Thank you, Em." Makenna smiled as I placed the blanket around her. She took me by surprise when she moved closer and let me wrap my arms around her. "I will remember this day forever." She whispered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I told her as I held her in my arms.

"What's one thing you have never done but want to do?" I asked her.

"Scuba diving! Swimming with the sharks. I am deadly afraid but I've heard that its thrilling." She laughed. "How about you?" She asked.

"Hmm...I've done everything I've wanted. The one thing I've never done is have a family and that's something I would love." I told her honestly. It was the truth, everything I had ever wanted to do, I did. I had the resources in life to do it and I did. The one thing I didn't have was my own family, and that's what I wanted more then anything.

"I understand completely." She smiled. "But hey!" She jumped up suddenly. "That's why we're here." She smiled.

"Lets toast!" She unwrapped herself and grabbed the bottle of champagne and two glasses. After serving them she held hers to mine. "Okay, what should we toast to?" She smiled.

"Hmm...to finding love." I smirked and clanked my glass to hers.

"To finding love." She smiled and drank from her glass.

It was about two in the morning when we arrived at the house.

"Thank you again, Emmett. I had a wonderful day." Makenna smiled as we stood in front of the door. she leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I did as well. Goodnight, sweet dreams." I smiled at her and then pulled to the front a single red rose. "See you on Friday night."

"I'll be the one not nervous." She smiled and grabbed the rose.

I chuckled, placed a kiss on her cheek and then watched as she disappeared through the doors.

I couldn't deny the feelings that were stirring in me as I walked back to the limo. It was so easy and comfortable with Makenna and she was a great women. I felt sort of empty after leaving her and it was only seconds ago. I knew that this was going to be a hard and difficult journey. I had already fallen for two women. Two incredible and different women. And I still had four more to get to know...

* * *

**So what'd you think? Click Below and let me know! :-)**

**Who are your favorite girls beside Bella, Alice, and Rose? I would love to know!**


	12. One on One Date EPOV

**A/n: Happy Friday Everyone! I hope everyone has a great weekend and has had a wonderful week! Thank you to all that have R&R! To all the newcomers WELCOME! As a TREAT for all your patience this chapter will be longer then the rest! Enjoy! **

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

When I pulled up to the house I let out a nervous sigh. This was actually the first time Isabella and I would be able to actually talk. Her distant demeanor had been driving me insane. _If she was here for me why was she so withdrawn? _This was what I was thinking as I was opening the door. When I stepped out of the limo and noticed her standing at the door all negative thoughts went out the door. Bella stood there looking much more beautiful then I had ever seen her. She had on a beautiful blue off shoulder blouse, a pair of black pants and a pair of black flats. The blue made her brown doe eyes and hair stand out in such splendor. I was mesmerized for a moment.

"Edward" her soft voice greeted me, bringing me back to the present.

"Wow. You look stunning." I smiled as I walked over to her.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself" She smiled and again that beautiful blush appeared. There was nothing more I wanted to do then run my hand against the red on cheeks.

"I'll take that as compliment." I chuckled. "Should we get going?" I asked holding out my hand.

"We probably should." she smiled as she took my hand. The moment our hands met warmth passed through me.

"Sorry." She mumbled removing her hand. _She must have felt it too. _

The moment her hand was removed all the warmth was gone.

When we got into the limo I noticed her looking at me. Noticing she was caught the blush appeared again.

"How has your day been?" I smiled over at her.

"Umm…it was interesting. The girls are really…sweet, in their own way. But you can't have a house filled with so many of them. Especially, when they're there for the same guy." she chuckled.

"I can't even imagine. Do you like the house?" I asked remembering how much I wished to be staying there instead of in ours.

"Oh it's lovely! It's huge and it has a great library! I have to admit I spent my whole day there." She smiled over at me.

We settled into a comfortable conversation about her favorite books. As she finished telling me about the book she was now reading, the limo pulled up to our destination.

"Oh no." Isabella whispered so low I'm sure she didn't want anyone to hear, but I did.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Umm…" she whispered as she bit down on her lower lip. _I knew that sign._ She was nervous.

"What's the matter Isabella?"

"I have a confession." She whispered looking up at me in terror "I'm terribly afraid of heights."

I had hoped this wasn't the situation but I knew that I could deal with this.

"If you would like we can go to dinner instead?" I suggested. I didn't want to pressure her into doing anything she wasn't comfortable with. I would have loved the helicopter ride but I would rather get to know her instead.

"I have an idea!" she suddenly perked up. "We can go to dinner and then I'll have the courage to go on the ride. That way a perfect date would not go to waste."

"What's the difference between now and later?" I grinned.

"Well I have a theory." she smiled as the blush appeared again.

"Okay so what is it?"

"I think that if you are having a wonderful time on a date and are comfortable with them then there is no way that the end can be a disaster. So if our date is going good by the time dinner is finished then heights can't be so bad." She blushed.

"Interesting theory…" I chuckled. "So how many times have you put your theory to test?"

"Never. This would be the first time." She grinned.

"Well… let's test that theory." I said grabbing her hand to lead her to the restaurant.

As we walked down the Venice Beach Pier Isabella turned to me. "Hey Edward."

"Yes."

"Call me Bella. Isabella is so…formal."

"I agree. Bella is perfect." I grinned. "So other then reading what else is there about Bella I should know?"

"Well I think you know the basics. I work as an assistant editor. I love my job but can't wait for the day to become editor. I have a very small family. It's just my father, mother and I. They are madly in love with each other after 20 years and they are the most loving parents. I don't have many friends other then Angela. I'm always so busy with work that I don't get out. To be honest this is the first time I've been on a date in about five years. It's always been school and work. And although I love my job I miss being apart of a world outside of it. I don't want to be that type of girl that is only focused on work and her. A snotty career driven women, I am not. I want a life. I want to fall in love and know what it is to love someone so unconditionally and what it is to be loved unconditionally." She whispered looking straight ahead as if she was thinking about something that had happened in her life. "Love that transcends _everything_, that's what I want."

I could tell you what I was feeling at that exact moment. _I was completely captivated. _Here was a girl that had just spoken the words I had been thinking about for the last four months. It was as if she could see into my heart and knew what it was that I wanted more then anything in this world. I wanted to love and to be loved, unconditionally.

"I think I've rambled far too much." She let out a nervous laugh.

"Not at all." I smiled. "But we should probably head in."

After being seated at our table Bella asked a question that I hadn't been asked yet.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked as she looked over the drinks menu.

"Good." I simply said thinking it was the simplest answer. But Bella wasn't a person that accepted simple answers.

"That tells me so much Edward." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Honestly? I know it must be a little difficult. Six ladies vying for your attention. I would be confused."

"You are so different then I expected." I grinned because I expected a quiet woman that was difficult to talk to. But I was wrong. She wasn't quiet and she wasn't difficult to talk to. _It was nice talking to her. _

"You expected quiet Bella, am I right?" she sighed. "I'm sorry I'm talking so much."

"No! I mean yes I did expect that after not being able to talk to you the other night but I like that you aren't quiet. I think I would have ripped my head off trying to get you to talk to me." I smirked at her. "Honestly, I am in a whirlwind. That's the only way I can describe it. I wish most dates were one on one because that way I don't have to feel like I have to squeeze the girls' times into one hour or half an hour. I know that this is how it is, though. And I think that I'm the type of guy that knows right off the bat who I would connect with and who I wouldn't. But here, it's kind of hard to grasp that most times." I sighed because it was difficult to figure the ladies out in only a set amount of time.

"Well this is important Edward. This is about you finding love and finding the right women to join you and Gabriela and make a family. I think that if a one on one date is better for you then you should ask for it. Remember, this is about you finding someone to spend the rest of your life with, it's a huge deal. Ask for what best suits you."

"Thank you, Bella." I smiled over at her as she looked back at me. And I was thankful. She was right. This was a huge leap in my life and I had to be sure the person I chose would be there forever, not temporarily, not for popularity, not for competition.

"No need to thank me Edward. It's about what's best for you, your family and especially Gabriela. She needs a mother figure in her life and not a temporary one."

As she talked I watched her. I watched the way her eyes filled with passion; her lips produced a small smile and the way her words flowed from her lips. I could tell she cared and that was something I hadn't seen. No woman outside of my family and close friends had ever cared about what was best for Gabriela or what was best for me. They assumed and stated it but never had they expressed it. And this beautiful woman in front of me expressed it with so much passion, so much honesty.

"Excuse me sir." The waiter suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry." I smiled over at him. "Would you like some wine Bella?"

"Sure. You pick." She smiled at me.

After choosing a wine and ordering our dinner Bella and I flew into a comfortable conversation about family and work. That's how our dinner was spent, talking and getting to know each other.

Two hours later as we walked out of the restaurant I asked the question I had been waiting to ask.

"So what's the verdict? Was this a good date or a bad one?" I asked.

"Let's so see about that helicopter ride." She suggested with a smile on her face.

"Let's go then." I grinned.

An hour later we were on the helicopter watching the magnificence of the city. If I thought LA was beautiful during the day; it was nothing compared to the beauty it possessed at night.

"This is the most beautiful site I've ever seen." Bella whispered as she peered down. Her lips formed a small "o" as her eyes light up with amazement. Her hair fell forward to cover her face, her eyes and lips now hidden from me. I leaned forward and brushed it behind her ear. As I did so she looked over at me in surprise.

The second our eyes met everything disappeared. It was just her and I, nothing else existed. They were beautiful pools of brown. My insides were never as warm as they were now. I felt myself being pulled into those eyes. I had seen this scene so many times, in movies and shows, but I had never in my life experienced it. And as I felt my heart beating erratically, I finally understood. I finally knew what it was to be held captive in someone's eyes, how it felt to not want to break the intense connection.

"I've seen an even more beautiful site." I whispered because speaking above it would have ruined the moment.

As I predicted, Bella turned her face back to the city as the red showed on her cheeks. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so we resumed watching the city below us. At one point Bella shivered from the coldness of the night so I wrapped a blanket that was on the seat around her. She snuggled into it and continued looking around.

After the ride Bella asked if we could walk on the beach for a while so that was what we were doing when my phone rang.

"I'm sorry." I apologized about to ignore the call. When I noticed it was Gabby and that it was already almost midnight, I was on edge with worry. "I have to take this." I told Bella and pressed the accept button.

"Now shouldn't you be in bed missy?" I answered the phone.

"Well yes daddy, but you forgot all about me." Gabriela sighed into the phone.

"I would never forget about you darling. I'm so sorry I didn't call earlier."

"Daddy I miss you." She suddenly whispered into the phone.

"Princess I miss you too."

"I know I promised to be a big girl but I miss you daddy. I wish you would come back home. I don't want a mommy, I just want you daddy." her sobs erupted through the phone. My heart shattered. I stood on the beach at a lost for words. "I promised I wouldn't cry daddy but I miss you so much."

"Princess, its okay. I promise that I will be home soon. I miss you so much too but I promise that daddy will be home soon. Please don't cry honey."

"I'm sorry daddy. I should be a big girl."

"No sweetie, don't apologize. I know this is hard and that you miss me but I'll be home soon and the time will go by fast. And remember, soon I'll be home forever. Remember what I told you."

"I love you too daddy. Are you sleeping?" she sniffled into the phone.

"No daddy is awake."

"Are you on at date?" she asked this time with a little excitement in her voice.

"Yes, I am." I smiled into the phone.

"Oh! Can I talk to her? Please Please daddy! I will be good, I promise!" she suddenly squealed.

"You should be in bed little one. Now goodnight and I love you." I chuckled.

It wasn't that I didn't want Bella talking to Gabby it was just that I didn't want her asking for Bella if Bella wasn't here to stay. Somehow I knew though, that Bella would be here long, I wasn't sure how long but I knew I wanted her here.

"No daddy please please! Just once! I promise!" she pleaded and then came the puppy cry. The one she did when I wasn't in her presence to see her puppy face. There was nothing I refused to give my daughter.

"Fine Gabby but no more after this. Let me ask." I said and heard her squeal as I turned to Bella.

She was standing at the edge of the water with her shoes in hand. She looked up at the stars in the sky until I called her name.

"Bella."

"Yes." She turned to look at me.

"I know this is kind of awkward but Gabriela would like to speak to you. You don't have to if you don't want to." I quickly added.

"Nonsense." She smiled and took the phone from me.

"Yes." "Umm…Yes." "Of course. We're at the beach." "Yes it is." "Oh really? I didn't know that. Thank you for sharing." "Okay, I promise to try." "It was nice talking to you too." "Okay I will. Good night. Don't let the bed bugs bite. Sweet dreams sweetie." Bella smiled and then closed the phone. "She said to tell you good night and that she loves you."

"Oh well I feel slighted." I grinned.

"She's a wonderful little girl Edward." She smiled over at me.

"She really is. She's my everything."

"So she told me a secret." Bella smirked as little by little she moved into the water.

"And what's that?" I laughed.

She made to seal her lips and then kicked her feet forward in the water. "You know Edward, not everything in life has to be all work. You know what they say, "All work and no play…." She smiled and kicked her foot harder sending water splashing my way.

"Bella!" I warned her as she laughed. That laugh reminded me of another. A wonderful one that came from the number one girl in my life. It was filled of happiness.

"You know Edward, I can't swim but I heard you were a great swimmer." She grinned and moved into the water soaking her pants.

"Bella get out of the water. It is dark. What if a shark bites you?" I teased as I stood there looking at her.

"Will you not save me Edward?" she smirked.

"I can't answer that. Let's not test the theory. Come on." I called as I walked in to get her.

"Yeah. I rather not test that theory." She smiled and then started walking towards me.

Two things happened at once. Bella stepped closer to me as a wave passed making her fall into my arms. And as she fell into my arms we both stumbled backwards into the water.

"Bella!" I groaned as she began to laugh. I suddenly realized the thrilling flow running through me and that she was in my arms. When she realized the same she stopped laughing and looked into my eyes, once again capturing me in hers.

"Edward." She whispered.

"Yes." I asked still not moving my eyes.

"I…" she started but before anything can leave her lips she crashed them to mine._ I was caught off guard._ That only lasted a second because when I felt the warmth of them on mine I kissed her back. _Kissing Bella was entrancing. _The way her lips molded into mine, the way she pressed hers to mine with soft but firm pressure, the way she her hands held onto my shirt with tenderness. _I didn't want it to stop. _

But all too soon she pulled back.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized getting up and heading out of the water.

She wringed out her hair and shirt as best she could, and then continued walking towards the pier. I got up and walked behind her completely confused. One moment we were kissing and the next she runs away from me.

When I arrived at the limo Bella was already inside looking out her window.

"Bella. I'm sorry for whatever I did." I apologized hoping she would forgive me.

"I'm not sorry, Edward." She whispered, still facing the window.

"Huh?" I asked taken off guard once again.

"I'm not sorry about what happened." she sighed finally turning to look at me. "I can't be when it was so…wonderful."

"I'm not sorry either, Bella. And I want you to know something." I took her hand in mine.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I don't regret anything about tonight. This has been the most fun I've had in a long time." I smiled as I squeezed her hand gently "Thanks to you."

"So my theory was correct." She smiled. "A great date leads to a great ending."

"I agree." I chuckled. If I was honest with myself, I didn't want this night to end.

"We're here." The limo driver called.

As I looked out I realized that our night was at its conclusion. I heard Bella sigh next to me and looked over at her with a sad smile. "I had a great night. No matter what, I want you to know that."

"I did too. Good night Edward." She whispered and leaned in giving me a kiss on my cheek.

As she walked up the stairs to the house I suddenly wished the time would have gone slower.

"Bella." I called as I grabbed something from the compartment in the limo and rushed out and up to the door.

She turned looking at me curiously but I didn't give her time to ask anything as I pressed my lips gently against hers. I pulled back and brought forward the single red rose. "I want you to know that I want you to stay. I don't know where things will lead us but I do know that I want to find out. So will you make my night even better and accept this rose Bella?"

"Yes I will. Thank you." she smiled taking the rose into her hand and then placing a kiss on my lips.

As she walked into the house I smiled and headed back home.

_I would never regret choosing her…_

* * *

**So what's the verdict? This is what you have all been waiting for! :-) Click below and let me know your thoughts! A review is ALMOST as thrilling as a rose from Edward, Jasper or Emmett! :D **

**Eliminations are next! Who do you think will go home?**

**Until next time! **


	13. Elimination Ceremony 2

**A/N: Happy Friday Everyone! I hope everyone has a great weekend and has had a wonderful week! Thank you to all that have R&R! To all the newcomers WELCOME! This chapter and the next Elimination will be told from a Narrators POV. Enjoy! **

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

A few days after the One on One dates Mike decides it is time for the guys to choose the six girls that would be eliminated.

"Hey Jasper, do you have a few minutes?" Mike asks as he finds Jasper out in the balcony.

"Sure." Jasper closed his book and followed Mike into the "Confessional" Room. This room is where the men discuss their choices for eliminations and their dates, alone to a camera.

"Okay Jasper this is the first time you've been in here. This is your time to reflect on the last two weeks. Take your time and I'll see you when you are done." Mike instructed Jasper and then headed out.

Jasper looked around and then sat on the couch. This was the first time he had been in here and he felt like the positions had switched. He wasn't the one hearing but the one that was speaking.

"So we are done week 1 and well into week 2 and I have to say that I've just realized that this decision will affect the rest of my life. In that house is the woman I will possibly be spending the rest of my life with. This decision doesn't just affect me. It also affects my family and the ladies that are here for the same reason I am. To find Love. I've only gotten to know four of the ladies in extent this weekend and each have been great. Alice is so cheery and so sweet. Her personality is contagious and I found myself enjoying the time I had with her. At first she was shy and didn't even approach me but I'm glad I got her to talk to me. I know that I want to know more about her but it worries me that maybe she isn't too much into me. Angela is a great girl, I instantly clicked with her. It was natural and comfortable talking to her. I liked it very much. Senna was much quieter and I didn't get to spend much time with her but she seems like someone I need to get to know better. And then there's. Tia. I can't explain how right and how great I feel when I'm with her. She is so much like me but the female version. She makes me laugh and smile more then I have in a while. I like Tia a lot but somehow I feel something is missing, I'm not sure what and that's what has me stirring. There's not much more that I can say about the girls. This decision this week is much more difficult. I'm guessing it will continue to get difficult but it's for the best." Jasper sighed as he placed his head in his hands.

Jasper had a heart of gold and this was what made the decision to say goodbye to two more girls a hard one. Getting up from the chair Jasper decided to go out in his car for a ride.

It had been two days since their cars arrived and the men were grateful for them. He hopped into his black Nissan 370z and decided that a trip to his favorite place in LA would be ideal.

As Mike watched Jasper drive away in the car he knew all to well what he was going through. Every season for both men and women it was the time in which they realized their decisions impacted not only them but the ladies or men that were vying for their love. Each season brought on many breakdowns, attitude changes, emotional stress as well as heartbreak. There was no season harder then the next. To Mike they were all complicated in there own ways. Mike sent out a silent prayer for clarity for each man and then headed to find Edward.

Edward sat in the library with his computer on SKYPE. As it was most days lately he was chatting with his daughter.

"Edward, can we borrow you for a few minutes?" Mike asked him as he walked into the library.

"Sure. Be right there." Edward called out and then quickly said goodbye to his daughter.

As they made their way to the room Jasper had just exited Mike explained the process to Edward. Edward nodded and then bid goodbye to Mike as he headed into the room taking the exact seat Jasper had sat in.

"Okay, well this is awkward." Edward laughed nervously. "So I guess I should talk about the girls this week and what I've been feeling. It's been almost two weeks and although it doesn't seem long, as a father it seems like eternity. I haven't been away from Gabby for this long and it's weird. But I know that this is what's best at the moment, for her and me. I have to start off with the group date because well that was an interesting day. I think I chose Kebi, Maggie and Bree because they seemed like the ones I didn't have much time to connect with. I'm a great judge of character so I figured a group date with them would be fitting. I wasn't expecting for Kebi to be so... "nutty"... is the best word. I never speak ill of anyone but after the way she acted there is no other way to put it. We all come into this knowing that I wouldn't only be connecting with one person alone and I guess she didn't handle it well. So eliminating her was best for her and I. She wasn't for me and I definitely wasn't the guy for her. Maggie was great to talk to and I can see myself getting to know her more although I do worry about the friends she has and wonder if she's like them. I don't think so but I'm also not willing to take a risk. Bree was wonderful and just as great as the first night we met. There's something about her that is warm, loving and amazing. Bree is the type of girl that I could see myself with and that's scary and great. Scary because our connection is so fast and I barely know her. But great because I can tell that she has a heart of gold and would be wonderful for my daughter. What worries me is that she is very quiet about her family. When we talk about them she seems to alter the conversation and I'm looking for someone that can communicate with me. This leads me to Isabella. Spending a night with her was the most fun I have had in a long time. She was quiet at first and I was even questioning her being here but she isn't who I was making her to be. She is very talkative and she is very passionate about the things in her life. When Bella talks she speaks from the heart and soul, I could tell by her eyes. They are the windows to her inner self. And if that wasn't enough she had an incredible smile and an incredible laugh. Being with Bella was the most comfortable I've felt here. And then the way she spoke to Gabby and bid her good night. It was like a mother saying goodnight to her child. But Bella as well as Bree is hiding a part of her. I saw it in her eyes after we kissed and that worries me. Tonight I only have to send one girl home and I just worry about making the wrong decision. But I think I know who it will be. So I think that's all for this week folks." Edward smiled and then got up.

Edward was here with a purpose in mind. His decisions would not only impact him but also his little girl. He knew who was good enough to be around his daughter and he knew who wasn't. He wasn't a judgmental person but Edward had a sixth sense. He could read people and he never failed. This decision was not difficult but he knew that the time would come. Only one rose held his future.

Edward had promised to pick up a gift for Gabby so he headed out in his Silver Volvo S60 Concept.

Mike knew that Edward was a man on mission but also that his decisions would get difficult as the numbers narrowed. He wished for Edward to have clarity for him and his daughter's sake. As he drove away Mike went to retrieve Emmett.

Emmett was as always in the gym on the weights.

"Emmett, you know what time it is man." Mike told him as he walked into the gym.

"Got it. Just let me know how its done." Emmett wiped his face with his rag and got up to follow Mike.

"You don't want to change, Emmett?" Mike asked.

"Naw dude. Should I?" he asked looking over at Mike.

"No that's fine. I wasn't sure if you wanted to." Mike told him and then proceeded to tell him about the process in the "Confessional" Room. Emmett nodded to show he understood and then wave goodbye to Mike at the door.

When Emmett walked in he headed behind the desk and sat down.

"Emmet checking in." he grinned. "Week 1 and a ½ and all I can say is wow time flies when you are enjoying yourself. Group date was one freaking good day. Irina and Emily were very quiet and I'm a little ashamed of myself for not spending much time with them. They are great girls and maybe I will get to spend a little more time with them. Now I'm at a complete lost of words when it comes to Rose. God she is beautiful. And not only that, she has this warmth inside of her which is hidden inside her icy exterior. When it was just her and I it was just that. She and I, the world around us didn't exist. I got to see her inner being. We had a great time at the lake and I was even feeling something stir in me. When I was with her I wasn't bored, I enjoyed it. And the kiss was... incredible. I didn't want it to stop and it seemed to me that she didn't either. But then when it ended, she was back to being hesitant. Still I couldn't' deny that I was already half way head over heels for her. That woman has something in her that calls out to me. But this is where it gets tricky. Makenna. She is all around amazing. She opened up to me the other night in a way in which left me speechless. She shared with me the worst time in her life and she was a strong women. She had overcome a difficult divorce and now was willing to put herself out there again, for me. But that isn't even the half of it. This woman has me smiling more, laughing more, and even has my heart racing at times. She has a joyful personality which is contagious. I want to spend every minute with her. But it's the same feeling with Rose. I'm in a bit of predicament right now. Two ladies have to leave and I have no idea who I want. Truth is I didn't get to know the other girls, but if I feel so strongly about Makenna and Rose, do the rest have a chance? I have to open up to other possibilities. Two are leaving tonight and four will still be here. It's a decision that needs to be made." Emmett sighed and then walked out towards the pool area.

Deciding that a swim would help him clear his mind he made his way to the pool and began his laps. Emmett was a man that knew what he wanted in a woman. He knew that Makenna and Rose were so far what he wanted. But was that enough? Were any of the other girls better for him? This was what worried him most about eliminating two girls tonight.

On the other side of the house Mike walked into the "Confessional" Room and watched over the videos. He knew that Emmett was having the worst time because he wasn't used to this. He was a ladies man before finally realizing that he needed to find love. He was a big man with a heart made of honey. A big soft teddy bear. The question now was how could he find the women of his dreams when he could easily fall for any women who showed him love. Which women could love him unconditionally? Mike prayed that Emmett would find the inner most desires of his heart.

***  
Later that night the guys were all dressed and ready to head to the mansion. Tonight they would ride in the limo.

"Okay guys. As you know you will have no time to talk to the ladies beforehand tonight. They will meet you at the "Rose" Room. We will head over to the "Deliberation" Room where you will choose two women to go home. One lady for you Edward." Mike instructed them and then left them.

At the mansion 14 women packed their bags. Four women were safe from elimination tonight. None of them knew who was going home tonight, so bags had to be packed. They all dressed for the nights events and headed downstairs to hope and get a glimpse of their bachelor.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward all walked in and noticed the ladies mingling in the living room. They waved a Hi to them and then headed to the "Deliberation" Room. Each stood in front of their wall of ladies and each took down the photos of the eliminated girls.

"Gentlemen are you ready?" Mike called from the door.

"Yes." they all said in unison and walked out with Mike.

"Ladies, Good Evening, welcome to your second Rose Ceremony." Mike said looking over at the girls. "It's been an eventful few days for all of you. Rosalie, Alice, Bree, and Isabella congratulations you four received a rose on your dates, which means you have nothing to worry about tonight." He smiled at the girls as the other girls muttered to themselves. They weren't happy to hear Edward had given out two roses.

"As for the rest of you, we only have 8 roses left, which means that six of you will be going home tonight. As you know, each bachelor will address their group of ladies separately. I wish you all the best, here are our Bachelors." Mike said stepping aside.

Emmett stepped up first. "Ladies this week I got to spend time with some of you and it was a pleasure. Unfortunately I have to say goodbye to two of you tonight. This was a difficult decision but at the end of the day I needed to make a decision. With that said...

"Irina, would you accept this rose?" Emmett called and Irina accepted the rose with a smile on her face.

"Emily, would you accept this rose? Emmett called and Emily accepted the rose.

Having already given two roses, Emmett moved back to let Edward in.

"Ladies I have to thank you for being able to give me a chance and for being here. That alone shows that you all care. It was a pleasure getting to meet everyone these past few days and so this decision is not easy." Edward spoke to the girls and then grabbed the first rose.

"Maggie, would you accept this rose?" Edward asked when Maggie made her way to him. She accepted and moved back to the line.

With that Edward moved back so that Jasper could start his selection.

"Ladies these past few days have been eventful to say the least. I am honored to have gotten to meet some of you and talk to you longer. But tonight I have to regretfully say goodbye to two of you. I do want you to know that this is difficult for us all. It isn't an easy decision." Jasper smiled sadly and then grabbed the first rose.

"Angela, would you accept this rose?" Jasper asked when Angela skipped to him. She accepted and headed back to the line.

"Jessica, will you accept this rose?" Jasper called out and she happily accepted.

Mike stepped forward then. "Ladies, the final rose." and then stepped back. Jasper took his last rose and looked directly into the eyes of its keeper.

"Tia." he called in his southern accent. She smiled a bright wide smile and headed to him.

"I was scared for a moment." she whispered so that only he could hear.

"Tia, would you do me the honor of accepting this rose?" Jasper smiled at her. At his words a pair of eyes closed and a silent sigh left someone's lips.

"Of course." she smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek and then headed back to the line.

Jasper moved back and allowed Emmett to come forward.

"Makenna." he grinned at his lady. He knew she was worried about going home but he always knew she wasn't going anywhere. "Will you accept this rose?" he smiled at her.

"Of course." she smiled and then placed a kiss on his cheek. What no one noticed was the icy glare coming from the back of the room. A pair of icy blue eyes dropped close for a second.

Emmett moved back to let Edward go.

Edward knew that the rose only belonged to one other girl. He took it in his hand and looked up.

"Tanya." he smiled. She chuckled and headed forward to meet him.

"Tanya, would you accept this rose?" Edward smiled at her as he recalled their conversation that first night. She happily nodded and headed back to the line.

"Okay ladies, unfortunately, we will now say goodbye to the ones that didn't receive a rose." Mike spoke to the ladies.

One by one the girls bid goodbye and walked out of the room. Every one of them bid a sad goodbye. None of them made a scene because they knew that the men had had a hard time choosing the right ladies. They wished the other girls good luck and left the mansion.

Once the ladies had exited the house, Mike turned to everyone. "So ladies, the gentlemen usually stay for late night drinks. Enjoy your time and I will see you all next week. Gentlemen I will be visiting soon." Mike announced and then left the men with the women.

Each guy spent some time with the remaining girls and got to know them a little more. During that time they were deciding who would be joining them on their date the next day.

One guy chooses to follow his heart.  
One guy chooses to give a chance.  
One guy chooses to give another, a chance.

* * *

**Jasper**

SAFE: Alice, Tia, Jessica, Angela

ELIMINATED- Claire and Senna

**Emmett**

SAFE: Makenna, Emily, Irina, Rose

ELIMINATED: Carmen and Siohban

**Edward**

SAFE: Bree, Maggie, Tanya, Isabella

ELIMINATED: Kebi and Zafrina

* * *

**So what'd you think? Next chapters will be the one on one dates!**** Who do you think will be chosen?**** Click below and let me know what your thoughts are, there just as great as a rose from one of the guys! :-)  
**


	14. One on One DateEmPOV

**A/N: Happy Friday Everyone! I hope everyone has a great weekend and has had a wonderful week! Thank you to all that have R&R! To all the newcomers WELCOME! I switched up the POV for this chapter, we will be going on Emmett's One-One Date first! Enjoy! **

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

"Hey guys, I'll be seeing you guys later." I said as I made my way out to my baby. It was my pride and joy, my motorcycle; I knew a certain beauty would get a kick out of it today.

Driving up to the house I saw her standing on the stairs looking at me in awe.

"I should have known." She smiled as she headed downstairs.

"Well its ideal. What'd you think?" I asked her as she got closer to me.

"Love it! One question." She grinned "Can I drive?"

"Not a chance. You can ride behind me and have the pleasure of holding onto this great body." I teased.

"I can deal with that." She rolled her eyes in a teasing manner.

I couldn't help myself from checking her out. Rosalie had on a pair of blue jeans with a beautiful blue blouse, the color of her stunning eyes, a black bomber jacket, and a pair of black heels. I looked in amazement as she moved her hair to the side and placed on the helmet and then situated herself behind me on the bike.

"Let's do this biker boy." She whispered into my ear. I let out a silent groan because she knew that would drive any man crazy.

"Hold on tight spider monkey." I teased.

"That is so played out, Em." she chuckled.

"Yeah Yeah, you know you are back there blushing." When she didn't say anything back I smiled.

"Whatever." She suddenly whispered seductively in my ear.

She knew her weapon and she was going to use it to her advantage. That's what I liked about her. I knew she loved adventure so today we would be going on a hike and then I had a surprise for her that I'm sure she would love.

When we arrived at The Angeles National Forest Rose hopped off the bike and looked around in surprise.

"I don't think I wore the right shoes for this." She looked over at me worried.

"Don't worry, I have you covered." I smirked and then headed towards the van parked at the beginning of the trail. I couldn't carry all of the items so the producers had them brought over for us.

"Wow, I'm surprised. How'd you know my size and all?" she grinned.

"It's me we're talking about, Em knows it all." I chuckled.

She looked at me with a "get real" look which made me laugh harder.

"The producers know it all, Rose." I told her.

"Ah, yeah, should have known. Those nosey bastards know everything." she laughed.

"That they do. Come on lets go get you all set up."

After Rose and I changed into something more comfortable I grabbed her hand and together we started the trail.

During the walk I was surprised to see that she was a wilderness girl. She didn't struggle or fall, not once.

"So I'm guessing you've been on a trail before?" I asked as we continued to our first destination.

"I haven't been in years. My father and I used to go camping all the time back home. After…" she whispered and I looked over at her but she quickly shook it off. "After he died there weren't anymore trips." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." I gave her hand a squeeze.

"Thanks. But we are here to enjoy our day, so lets not talk about sad things." She gave me a small smile.

"Okay, but know, that I want to know everything about you Rose. When you are ready to talk about it, I'm here." I looked over at her so that she could see that I was not lying.

I really liked Rosalie and I did want to know more about her. Her good times, her bad times, her favorite things, her pet peeves, her goals, her accomplishments and much more. I wanted to know all of her.

"Thanks." She genuinely smiled at me.

"So what are you afraid of?" I asked her during our hike.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked in return, avoiding the question.

"I asked you first." I continued.

"You know it's a beautiful day." she commented again avoiding the question.

"Yes it is." I agreed and decided to let the question go. I knew I wasn't' going to get an answer today. This was one thing I didn't like about people. But maybe Rose couldn't answer the question. There was something she was not revealing and I vowed to find out what it was.

As we continued our hike Rose talked about every single time she went camping. As she talked about her father and their camping trips you could tell in her eyes that she was transported back to the past. She described the environment, the smell, the view, the river or lake depending where they camped. She told me all about the campfires, the fishing, the star gazing and much more. I was in true awe with her.

"I am starving." She suddenly said looking over at me.

"Perfect timing." I smiled at her as we reached the tranquil river.

Walking over to one of the boulders I went in my bag and produced a blanket.

"Have a seat, my lady." I smiled at Rose after I placed the blanket on the boulder.

"Why, thank you." She grinned and sat down.

I took the time to produce the baguette, cheese spread, lunch meat, strawberries, wine, and two glasses, along with all the utensils needed.

"Wow you sure are prepared." She smiled at me as she helped situate the items on the boulder.

"Only the best for the best." I smirked.

"So tell me what your pet peeves are." I asked as I filled our glasses and prepared our lunch.

"hmm…let me think." She said as she grasped he glass. "Oh, got it! I hate when people say they know something and then don't. Or when people say umm a bunch of times in one sentence. Or people that you have to repeat the same exact thing too more then two times." She shook her head. "I'm easily annoyed."

"Umm…so…umm…would you umm…repeat that again, I don't umm…get it." I teased herr.

"Haha, very funny." She laughed as she bumped her shoulder against mine. "So what are yours Mr. Cullen."

"Gosh. That's one. I hate when people call Mr. Cullen, I feel old."

"Too bad, I like it, Mr. Cullen." She teased.

"Fine Ms. Hale, pet peeves. Let's see, people who blame anything but themselves for THEIR failure, people who ask the same questions over and over again, people who answer with half ass answers like "hmm" "oh nothing", or people who gossip about their friends or family. And so much more. I'm easily annoyed as well, Ms. Hale." I smiled at her.

"Ok Mr. Cullen, tell me about your past girlfriends. How the hell are you single? Because if I had you I definitely would not let you go."

"There's nothing really to share. I've dated a lot but was in only one serious relationship. That didn't work out so after that I just went back to just dating. Its not that I have a problem finding girls, it's just that with my job and all its not easy keeping them. I work at a gym and spend all my time their around women. Let's just say many women aren't secure enough. So that's why I'm single. I'm hoping to change that, though."

"Well sometimes women can be very self conscious. I think that if they can't trust you then they don't deserve you." She shrugged and looked over at the river.

"That's what I always told them but it just wasn't right. I chalk it up to destiny. I wasn't meant to be with them."

Rose nodded her head in agreement and then looked over at me. "And Emmett, when ever you are ready, I'll be here to talk about her." She looked at me knowingly.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. I was glad she didn't ask about her. It was a part of me that I didn't want to share, yet.

"So what are we up to next?" she looked over at me.

"It's a surprise. Do you trust me?" I grinned at her.

"Surprisingly yes, I do." She smiled as she helped me pack up our picnic items.

"So where are we going?" she looked over at me waiting for direction.

"Up there." I grinned as I pointed above our head.

"Get out of here!" Rose suddenly squealed. "So exciting!" she smiled.

"Let's head over since they will probably be closing soon." I held out my hand for her take. When she did, just like earlier in the day, the electric wave passed through our joined hands.

As we trekked all the way the passage to our destination Rose and I were silent. I was ready to take the jump but I felt Rose's hand start to sweat.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking at her for the first time since starting the walk. Her face was serene but her eyes told a different story.

"Yep. Sure I'm good." She answered in a shaky breath.

I nodded and we continued the hike. Once we arrived at the bridge the operators gave us a 30minutes course on "Bungee Jumping". I looked down and smiled. In one swift motion I turned Rose so that she was pinned against the siding of the bridge.

"Rose if you don't want to do this I understand." I told her as I placed one hand of either side of her.  
"No, I'm okay. Honestly." She said not looking into my eyes. I knew she was lying and I chuckled.

"No you aren't. You are sweating bullets. What happened to loving an adventure?" I teased.

"I do love an adventure. You're right, I'm a little scared." She gave me a small smile and looked at me. "I can't help it. I've never done this. I've thought about it, but never went through with it."

"I'm here with you, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. But…." She started but before she could finish I leaned in. My lips just inches away from hers.

"Trust me." I whispered and when she nodded I placed me lips on hers.

As soon as our lips connected the same feeling of exhilaration erupted through me. I felt Rose pressed back against my lips. I placed my hands on her waist and deepened the kiss. We stood there kissing until one of the operators cleared their throat behind us.

"I'm sorry guys but we are about to close. If you want to go ahead with the jump, now would be the time."

"Sorry for the delay. We're going?" I asked looking over at Rose.

She nodded with a smile. Together we headed over to the other guys and got strapped in our equipment. Once we were buckled up I looked over at Rose.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen." I assured her.

"I trust you." She smiled and grabbed my hand.

Together we held hands as we swan dived off the bridge. Accelerating. That was what it felt like when we dived. I felt like we were falling at a high velocity and then we were pulled up and then falling back down. It was amazing. What was much more amazing was having Rose next to me. I had heard her scream as we fell and felt her hand squeeze mine tightly as we fell but after the initial fright wore off she screamed in delight and laughed. I looked over at smiled at how happy she looked, how free. That was a sight that would be engraved in my mind for a long time.

After we were on safe ground again I was removing my harness when Rose suddenly jumped into my arms.  
"That was amazing!" she laughed as she jumped up wrapping her legs around me.

I can't deny that I was in shock at first. I was not prepared to have her with her arms and legs wrapped around me. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind it, I just was caught by surprise.

Realizing our stance her eyes widen and she slipped off. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No, don't be." I told her as I grabbed her around the waist and brought her to me. "I was caught off guard. That was amazing." I assured her as I held her close to me.

After we had finish

* * *

d with all the days activities Rose and I hiked all the way back to he motorcycle and changed back into our regular close. After she was back in her outfit from this morning we got on my bike and headed to a restaurant close by. During dinner we talked more about our lives and even got to talking about our childhood. By the time it was time to go home I felt like I had known her for longer then two weeks.

When we made it to the house, Rose slowly climbed off the bike. Apparently she didn't want to leave me either.

"Thank you for a wonderful day Em." she smiled sadly at me.

"Thank you for joining me. I had a great time." I smiled at her.

"Well, I'll see you soon." she leaned in a placed a kiss on my cheek.

"That you will. Have a great night, Rose." I placed a kiss on her cheek and watched her head up the stairs.

"I'm not afraid to fall in love Emmett. I'm afraid to not be loved back." she whispered so low that I felt like it was only meant for her to hear but she was looking at me when she said it.

"Only an idiot would not love you back Rose." I said just as quietly.

She gave me a small smile and then headed inside.

And it was the truth. Only an idiot would not fall in love with such a beautiful person. She might have been an ice queen on the outside but inside she was as warm as a crackling fire. People always said I was a soft teddy bear in the inside and just like me, Rose was the same. A hard exterior but a soft interior.

Anyone could fall in love with her. Including me...

* * *

**So what did you think? Click below and let me know! Reviews are almost as accelerating as bungee jumping! :-)  
**

** See you next week!**


	15. One on One Date  JPOV

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. RL has been pretty busy. Thank you to everyone that has R&R! You are all great! A huge THANK YOU to GAjujubee for her immense help with this and all stories. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

"Jasper" I heard Emmett calling from downstairs.

I let him know that I would be down and quickly summed up the conversation with my secretary. It had been a couple of days since I had checked on my clients and I knew some would be giving Lucy, my secretary, a hard time. Just as predicated, the poor girl was stressed to the max. I had called the other doctor on staff and had asked him to let Lucy take the day off and to deal with my patients. I had respect for my partner but he was down right lazy. He always had a problem taking on my clients, but whenever he went on vacations or sabbaticals, I was willing to assist him. I knew that my clients were always very needy but they had to understand that I couldn't always be around. My high risk clients had my cell phone number for emergencies but my other clients could wait. I felt bad, but this was something I had to do.

Once I got downstairs, Emmett was heading out the door and I followed suit. I was looking forward to this date for a few days already.

Pulling up to the house, I smiled as I noticed her coming out of the house. She had on a beautiful white dress with yellow accents. I could tell yellow was her favorite and had to admit that the color was beautiful against her skin. I was very excited about the trip I had planned today and I knew that she would be as well.

"Jazz!" She squealed in excitement as she headed towards my car.

"You are very excited." I laughed as I opened the door for her.

"I apologize." She blushed.

"No, don't."

"I'm just excited to get out of that house." She smiled over at me.

"Touche. I've been looking forward to this." I assured her.

"I'm glad. So what's on the agenda?" She asked.

"Well, my lady, you and I will be heading to Palm Springs and do you know what we'll be doing there?" I grinned at her.

"Shopping!" She smiled. "Oh, Jasper!"

"Yes, shopping and then dinner. See, I do listen."

"Never doubted it." She smiled over at me.

"So how has it been in there?" I pointed back to the house as we rode off.

"Some girls are dolls but my god some are catty! Emotions are up in the air and some girls just are really envious and bitter. I guess, they don't fully understand that that's how things are." She shrugged. "Relationships are complicated. It's not easy and it has to be formed."

"I agree. I can't imagine how difficult this is for all of you, but it's a decision everyone has made." I sighed.

"Let's lighten the mood a little." Alice suggested. "Tell me about your family!" She suggested.

"Well, there are us three brothers. I'm the middle child. Emmett is the oldest and Edward the youngest. Our parents, Esme and Carlisle, have been together since the beginning of time. They were high school sweethearts and they still act like it." I smiled as I looked over at her quickly. "They are the epitome of happiness. Don't get me wrong, they have their disagreements and have had their ups and downs, but they are a force to be reckoned with. They are calm, like me, adventurous, like Emmett and caring, like Edward. Each of us are graced with their personality. Then,there is the apple of our eyes, Gabby. She is hmm...how can I explain…." I said and I thought of the right word for Gabby. "Enthusiastic, but that doesn't cover it." I chuckled.

"A mini me!" Alice squealed in excitement. "I love her more, now!"

As the words left her mouth, my heart swell esteem. She already cared about my niece and she hadn't even met her. I was glad to hear that she didn't oppose to having my niece around.

During our ride, Alice began to talk more. I was finally getting to see the real her and I couldn't help but be thankful. She was a happy person which was contagious.

When we arrived at the shopping spot, I escorted Alice over to an Italian Restaurant located in the heart of the shopping district. During lunch, we discussed our favorite pastimes and our jobs. When Alice talked about her boutique, I could tell that it was her dream come true.

After dinner, I let Alice take over and let her drag me along with her for four hours. We shopped from one end of the strip to the other end. It was non stop shopping. Now many men would say that shopping was treacherous, but surprisingly, with Alice, I enjoyed myself. I adored that she asked for my advice on every piece of clothing or accessory she purchased. The best part I would have to admit was being able to watch her try on clothing after clothing. That was what I was doing when Alice walked out, and for the fifth time that day, took my breath away.

"What do you think?" She asked as she stepped out of the dressing room in a two piece bikini. It was yellow of course with brown leather clasp in the front of the top and sides of the bottom piece. Alice turned and then smirked when she noticed the expression on my face.

"Umm…" I stammered trying to look away but not being able to. "Too revealing….nope…don't like it." I shook my head. She was not going to be wearing that anywhere.

"Seriously?" She laughed. "Do you not like it because other people will see me in it or because it's hideous on me?" She smirked knowing that it was the former.

"Not hideous. Totally opposite." I looked at her. "A beautiful girl like you should not be wearing things like that in public. In private, totally acceptable. In public it's unacceptable." I smiled over at her.

She smirked and walked over to me. "Then I'll get it. You never know when I can use it in private." She whispered which made my whole being heat up.

"I can arrange that." I teased her.

"Are you daring me, Jasper?" She grinned trying to call my bluff.

"Are you propositioning me, Alice?" I whispered into her ear which made her tremble.

"Who said it was you I intended to wear this for?"

"Hmm…true. But if I'm the one that got to see it in public then I should be the one to see it in private."

"I don't know. See there are two other cuties…." She teased.

"Oh really. So I'm not enough, huh?" I asked feigning hurt.

"I never said that, Mr. Cullen."

"You implied it, Ms. Brandon."

"Never, Mr. Cullen. I barely stated that there were other cuties in your home not that I wanted them. I only have eyes for…." She smiled and placed her finger on my nose. "This Cullen…" She smiled. "And this Cullen alone…"

"Really?" I smiled feeling elated that she was finally being open with me.

"Don't look so surprised, Jasper." She smiled and bent down to place a kiss on my cheek. "You are the Cullen for me." She whispered.

I didn't know if it was the pure feeling of excitement that ran through me when she said those words or the feeling of desire from having her so close to me, but when Alice placed her kiss on my cheek I turned my head and captured her lips in mine. I placed my hands on the side of her face and kissed her gently. When she didn't pull back, I brought her on my lap and continued kissing her. As I kissed her she wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled. All too soon Alice pulled back from the kiss.

"Wow." She grinned as she held her hand over her heart.

"Yeah…." I smiled back as I tried to control my frantic heart.

"Umm…I should go change." She slowly got up and started walking back to the dressing room.

"Hey Alice…" I called.

"Yes." She turned to look at me.

"You look beautiful. Take it." I smirked at her.

As she turned, I saw the blush creep over her face and thought that it made her all the more beautiful.

Not being able to say anything because of the shock of what had just happened, I smiled and thought about what had just happened. Words could not even describe how I felt while kissing Alice. I had kissed women before but kissing Alice was so different. It was like nothing like any other kiss I've had. I didn't think about anything but her as we kissed. With other woman I was always think something, either about work, how the kiss was, my feelings for them, or my other relationships. There was always something there but with Alice there was nothing. Just her and I. Her eyes, her hair, her touch, her passion, her smell. I was consumed by her.

And My God, she looked ravishing in the outfit and a part of me was going to make sure that the outfit was not worn in public. When she was changing in the dressing room, the sales lady walked out with the outfit and placed it on the counter for Alice to purchase. I walked over and purchased it before Alice could object to me buying her anything; it was how the entire day had gone. Every time I wanted to buy something for her, she would refuse.

When Alice walked out completely dressed and covered, I held out the bag for her.

"If you insist on purchasing it then, I insist on paying for it. " I smirked and held the bag for her.

"Jasper! I told you no!" She glared at me with her arms crossed in front of her.

"It's a gift. I want you to remember me when you wear it." I smiled at her and just like I thought, the blush appeared again.

I enjoyed making her blush and teasing her. She was fun to be around and I loved the way I felt when I was with her. She was timid but animated. When I'm around her I can't help but feel energetic and zealous.

Walking out the store, I placed my hand in Alice's and intertwined our fingers. She looked over and smiled at me and then looked back towards the street. Still being on the high from the store, I removed my hand and wrapped my arm around her waist, bringing her towards me. She leaned her head on my shoulder. I smiled as she sighed in contentment.

"Where do you want to head next?" I asked her because I didn't want this day to end.

"Shopping?" She looked up at me and then laughed. "I'm kidding. Even I admit that I'm exhausted."

"It wasn't that bad." I admitted.

"No?" she looked up at me surprised.

"No, not at all." I smiled at her. "Anything that makes you happy, makes me happy." I admitted.

"Thanks Jasper." She looked up at me with moisture in her eyes. I could tell that what I had said had gotten to her.

"Never thank me. It was my pleasure. Thank you, for being here." I smiled at her and wiped away the moisture around her eyes.

She smiled and then bent her head down on my shoulder. "How about some ice cream?" She asked.

"No dinner?" i asked realizing that it had been a couple of hours since lunch and the sun was already setting.

"No. Not very hungry. Just for ice cream." She smiled.

"Okay. Ice Cream ,it is."

"Jasper..." Alice started but then her cellphone rang. "sorry." she mumbled and looked down at her phone. "I have to take this." She apologized and moved away from me.

"Mary?" she asked answering her phone.

"What's going on?"

"Mary! Are you kidding me?" Alice asked incredulously.

"I can't believe this. Put him on NOW." she sneered.

"Don't hi Alice me. Max, seriously are you kidding me? This is you second suspension. You promised you would behave. What happened?"

"That does not make it right, Max. I am so disappointed in you. I should have never left." she whispered sadly as she closed her eyes.

I wasn't sure who she was on the phone with but hearing her talk about leaving made my heart race. She couldn't leave, I was just getting to know her.

"Only if you promise this won't happen again ,Max. You only have one more chance."

"I miss you too. Very much, but it doesn't mean you should get suspended. Please be more attentive and do not get into anymore trouble."

"Love you too. Bye honey." She smiled sadly and then hung up looking over at me.

She sighed as she realized that this was a part of her she hadn't told me about. I knew this wasn't a boyfriend or another guy but it was someone close to her. She had never mentioned a child but maybe she was afraid to tell me.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Is everything okay?" I asked wearily still afraid that she would leave.

"Yes...No. Jasper, I need to tell you something."

"Lets go get ice cream and we can sit and talk." I grabbed her hand and led her to the ice cream parlor.

After choosing our ice creams, Alice and I headed to one of the booths. I watched her as she moved around the ice cream in her bowl but did not eat it.

"I have a little brother." She cleared up first. I nodded my head for her to continue.

"My parents passed away when I was eighteen. My brother is 12 years old. I'm the only family he has, so I've been taking care of him since they passed. I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"I understand why you wouldn't tell me. Its not something you come right out and say. Thanks for telling me." I smiled over at her as I placed my hand on hers. "So tell me about him?" I asked.

Alice smiled up at me and then started to tell me about him.

An hour later, I pulled up to the house and sighed. I wasn't ready for the end of this day but it was inevitable.

"Thank you again, Jasper. For everything." Alice turned to me.

"No, thank you. I had a nice time."

"Well I should go. Oh the joy of being back there." She teased as she rolled her eyes.

"It can't be that bad." I laughed.

"Okay. If you say so. Let me take these bags in and I'll be back for the rest."

"No, let me help you take them in." I said getting out the car.

"Are you sure you can handle being in there?" She smirked.

"Without a doubt. I'm only helping you take these in." I grinned and grabbed her bags.

When we made it to the house, Alice smiled back at me and mouthed "Be prepared" then opened the door. When we made it into the hall leading to the stairs, all the voices coming from the living room seized. Before even turning, I knew all eyes were on me.

"Good evening, ladies." I smiled at them.

"Good evening, Jasper." Some said in unison.

I noticed the girls trying to fix themselves up and turned my attention back to Alice.

"Thank you, Jasper." She smiled and started to take the bags from me.

"No problem. Thanks for a good day. See you soon." I smiled at her.

"Yeah?" She said with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, remember, I'm your Cullen." I teased as I pulled at strand of her hair behind her ear. That caused another blush.

"Good night." She whispered but as she did she pulled me back towards the door and then placed a kiss on my lips. It was a chaste kiss but oh so wonderful.

"Good night." I smiled and placed one of my own on hers before turning and walking towards the car. "Hey Alice." I turned back around suddenly.

"Yes." she called just as she was closing the door.

"I left a present in one of your bags." I grinned and with that I started the engine and left.

On my way home, I could not stop the smile that was plastered on my face. I was happy that I got to spend the day with Alice and also happy that I got to taste those beautiful lips. I was her Cullen, but little did she know that she was my Alice. She already had a piece of my heart.

* * *

**So what'd you think? A review is almost as good as a date with Jasper! :-)**


	16. One on One DateEPOV

A/N: Welcome back everyone! I know that I have been MIA for awhile but what can i say, work has been hectic! I can't promise that I"m back on a roll just yet but I do promise that my stories will be finished. I want to thank everyone that has been R&R and those that have written to me for more of this story, you guys/gals are AWESOME! A Huge THANK YOU to my "Beta" Gajujubee who also gave me the idea for this chapter. :-) I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

"You know, Daddy, I can't always do everything you say." Gabriela mumbled into the phone.

"Well, you are going to be nicer to him. He is your grandfather and I've taught you better. When grandpa or grandma says it's time to go to bed you are to listen. Where's my little girl, and what did you do to her? This is not you, Gabby." I reprimanded my daughter. Apparently, Gabriela had told my father he wasn't her daddy when he told her she had to go to bed.

"But …" She sighed. "I'm sorry, Daddy." She whispered.  
"What's going on, Gabby?" I asked seriously concerned about my daughter. She had never had a disrespectful bone in her body. She was always the sweetest child.

"Nothing, Daddy, I promised I wouldn't complain." She whispered so low that I almost didn't catch what she had said.

"Talk to me, sweetie. Remember, it's me. You can talk to me about anything."

"But I promised…." I heard her sniffle. "I promised I wouldn't…"

"Come on, tell me what's wrong." I encouraged her.

"I miss you, Daddy." She suddenly sobbed into the phone. "I really really miss you and my dance at school is next week and you won't be here. Jessica's dad is coming and Emily's and you won't be here." She cried.

As I stood there listening to my little girl crying, it took everything in me to not head home. I knew this would be hard, I knew that she would miss me just as much as I missed her. I missed her more than anything. I had forgotten about the Father/Daughter Dance at her school the following week. How could I have forgotten? I was so wrapped up in finding a mother for her that I had forgotten about her and her happiness. No person was more important than her.

"I'm sorry, princess. I miss you so much. Daddy will be home soon, I'll come back, okay? I miss you so much and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." I tried to soothe her. Yes, I wanted to find a mother for Gabby. Yes, I wanted to share my life with a woman. Yes, it was time to try forming a family but it was not worth hurting my daughter. She was my priority.

"No, Daddy! No, don't leave! You have to find a mommy. I just really miss you, Daddy." She suddenly whispered frantically.

"But, princess, you need me. I can't stand to hear you cry and hurt. It's best if I come home."

"No, Daddy, please."

"Are you sure, sweetie?" I asked because I wanted to make sure she was really okay with this. The truth was, I did think I could find Gabby a mother here.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm sure. I'll have grandpa go with me...if he forgives me. I'm sorry for being bad. I promise to say sorry. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Gabby. Always remember that. You are my #1 girl." I said with a smile on my face.

"Always #1?" She asked.

"Always and forever." I chuckled.

"You, too, Daddy, you are my #1 boy. And grandpa #2."

"That's good to hear. Now, you go get some rest and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night, my princess."

"Good night, Daddy." She yawned and then hung up.

After hanging up with Gabby, I jumped into the shower and prepared myself for my date. Since I had to get some work done during the day, I had chosen my one-on-one date to be a night date. Once I was finished getting ready, I jumped into my car and headed to the house.

When I arrived, I noticed her walking out of the house. I headed to the passenger side and opened the car door for her. I glanced up to her and noticed how stunning she looked in a black cocktail dress with her hair pinned to the side. She smiled at me.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen." She placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Good evening to you, Tanya." I mimicked her smile.

"I was hoping you wouldn't let me down. I was worried for awhile." She glanced over at me as I settled in the car.

"Never would I do that. I am a man of my word." I assured her.

"I never truly doubted it. So can I ask, what's this evening's event?"

"It's a surprise. It's something I've always wanted to do. I have to admit though, it isn't anything adventurous." I looked over at her.

"Anything with you is wonderful, I'm sure." She winked at me which made me laugh.

"On the contrary, I think anything with you is a delight."

"Well, we'll see. So…any hints?"

"No ma'am. You shall wait and see."

As we drove to our destination, Tanya bombarded me with question after question. They went from favorite color to favorite high school memories. I found myself enjoying the conversation and anxiously waiting to ask them back but I could wait. I was a patient man and I knew that once we were at our destination the table would turn. I wanted her to know everything about me as I wanted to know about her.

When we pulled up to our location, I looked over at Tanya and noticed the excitement in her eyes. I'm sure if she looked into mine she would see the same.

"Get out of here! Seriously?" She looked over at me.

"100% serious." I smirked.

"Ahh, you have no idea how much I love the show!" She beamed.

"I think I do, now." I laughed. "Why don't we head in? They are taping, today, so we will be on national television soon."

"This is the best surprise ever! Come on let's go." She opened her door and got out the car.

I handed my keys to the valet and together we headed inside.

"Welcome to Hell's Kitchen. May I ask your name?" The blond at the booth asked.

After giving her my name, we were escorted to a circular booth at the side of the restaurant. Tanya sat on one side and I across from her.

"Someone will be with you, momentarily." The waitress said and then left us alone.

"I need to pinch myself. I think I'm dreaming." Tanya smiled.

"Both having the same dream, that's interesting." I grinned.

"Edward this is amazing. Thank you."

"No, thank you for joining me."

We waited about 5 minutes and then were waited on. We were told all of the directions of the night. After that we watched with fascination the producers and contestants interact. While we watched, I got to ask Tanya about herself a little more. I learned that she loved Sushi, her favorite color was red, she had two younger sisters, she loved her job as a massage therapist and she had one nephew. It was a delightful conversation and evening.

"Okay, so now that we got the 1st degree on me, let's switch the tables." Tanya smirked at her.

"Okay, hit me. I'm prepared." I grinned.

"What do you love most about being a father?"

"Wow...that's a first. What I love most? Hmm…" I tried to think about what I loved most. I loved everything about being a father so choosing one thing was difficult. "Waking up every day and knowing that no matter what there is a little girl in this world that considers me her hero, that I am in charge of another life and that, thankfully, I think by the looks of it, I'm doing a good job."

"I'm sure that you are." Tanya smiled at me with a look of admiration in her eyes.

"So what do you do when you're not Dr. Cullen?"

"I'm being a dad." I laughed. "Or I'm reading, working out or spending time with my family. That's basically it. People might say it's a boring life but I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I understand. Sometimes the quiet life is just the thing people need. I have to admit that I enjoy adventures and enjoy spending time outside the house but I do think that the time comes in everyones' life when the adventurous life becomes too much."

"True, my mother says that I was always born beyond my years. I've never acted my age apparently. Don't get me wrong, I will hang out and do fun things once in awhile but that life has never appealed to me. And after Gabby, there wasn't a chance that would happen."

As Tanya was about to continue, there was a loud clash in the background that turned our attention to the kitchen. Apparently, the contestants from tonight were not doing well at all. The Chef was now sending the Blue team out the kitchen.

"I feel bad for those guys, the girls are whipping their behinds."

"Yes, the poor guys. Their egos are wounded." I shook my head.

After that, we turned back to a comfortable conversation. We talked and talked and gratefully had a wonderful meal prepared by the lovely ladies. Tanya, at one point, stared at one of the waitresses because she apparently was staring too much at me.

"I'm serious, did you see her? She looked like she wanted to grab and ravish you. I mean, I understand why but she had the nerve to do it in plain sight." Tanya shook her head in disbelief.

"She was not looking at me that way." I laughed.

"Oh please, you are so blind. She was a step away from asking you to take her in the back room." She grinned.

"Ha ha, you are one of a kind." I laughed.

"That's me." She teased. When the girl returned back to the table, she made sure to keep her eyes away from me.

"You traumatized her." I joked.

"I hope so." She joined in.

"You are possessive." I said.

"I am not Edward. You do not know the affect you have on women. Seriously, I have counted up to ten women looking at you tonight. Even the ones that are on dates with other people. You are a magnet."  
"Well, its nothing compared to the men looking at you. I have counted about fifteen including the boy contestants; I think you drove them to their downfall." I laughed.

"Sure, sure." She laughed. "They can look but the only one I have eyes for is you." She whispered as she leaned in.

"Well, the waitress can look but the only person I would consider taking into that back room is…." I cut off and smirked at Tanya.

"Who?" she quirked her eyebrows as the light pink rose on her cheeks.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Yes." She responded.

I leaned into her and placed my mouth by her ears. "It's for me to know and you to find out." I whispered as I placed a kiss on her cheek and then leaned back with a grin on my face.

"Edward! You are infuriating!" she gasped and leaned back with red covering her face.

I knew that she was trying to get a rise out of me but Tanya didn't know that two could play the game. It wasn't hard to be comfortable with her and to have a good time. She was really a great woman and had an outgoing personality. The thing that worried me about Tanya was not knowing if she was a family girl. She was great but I couldn't see her as the type of girl to settle down anytime soon. Maybe one day but I didn't think if it was now.

An hour later, arriving at the mansion, I stepped out the car and helped Tanya out her seat.

"I had a lovely night, Edward. Thank you." She smiled at me.

"I did, as well. I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Have a wonderful night. I'll see you soon." She said and then surprised me by placing a chaste kiss on my lips. She blushed, bowing her head and turned to leave. Before she could, I yanked her hand back gently and placed my own kiss on her lips.

"Good night." I smiled at her. She nodded and then walked into the house.

As I drove home, I recalled the fun night I had just had and smiled. Somewhere buried inside, I noticed that something was missing, though. A pair of brown eyes flashed through my mind. Or someone...

* * *

**So what'd you think? I would love to hear your feedback! If you have any date ideas I would also love to hear them! Until next time!**


	17. Group Dates EmPOV JPOV

**Group Dates:**

**Emmett's POV**

The next few days passed by in a blur. The producers has us recording various scripts and then let us have time to process everything that was going on and also catch up on our real life work. I called into the gym a few times and got some business work done. Even if I was still on this show it didn't mean I didn't have bills to pay and associates to conference with. The getting work part was the easiest. The part I was having a hard time with was the girls. I think it finally set in after the date with Rose that at the end of this there would only be one girl and that was something I hadn't grasped until after the date. I had a wonderful time with her and Makenna and knew that they would probably be the two standing in front of me at the end. The question was which one was the one that would carry my last name and hold my heart in their hands. At this time it scared me that I wasn't sure.

"Em, you need to head out to pick up your dates!" I heard Jasper call from downstairs.

Speaking of the girls… now I had a group date with Irina and Emily. Two more girls, that were wonderful in their own ways.

As I pulled up to the house both girls were waiting. Irina wore her beautiful long silvery hair in a ponytail with a pencil skirt and orange blouse. Next to her Emily wore a pair of jeans with a lovely purple shoulder cut shirt. They were both pretty in their outfits.

"Good Evening, ladies." I smiled as I placed a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Good evening, gorgeous." Irina smiled.

"Hi, Emmett." Emily greeted me but something was off about her tonight.

"So where do we have the pleasure of going with you tonight?" Irina asked as I showed them into the limo. Since there were three of us the limo was much more comfortable.

"We, Ladies, are going to spend a night of miniature golfing and dinner afterwards. What do you think?" I looked over at them.

"Sound like fun." Irina smiled at me put then looked at her heels. "We might take a while to get through it." She smiled.

"I have all the time and patience." I winked at her.

"Miniature golf? I guess that's fine." Emily muttered.

I decided that maybe she was just upset about not having any time alone so thought that tonight I would focus on getting to know both of them but having some time to ourselves.

When we arrived I noticed Edward and Jasper had already started their night out. Since we all enjoyed the same things we decided that group dates would all be done at the same places but we would not be together.

"Oh Jasper brought Jess and Angie. Wow that's a combination." Emily chuckled.

"What does that mean?" I asked wanting in on the joke.

"Jess has been at Angie's throat this whole week. Apparently Jess thinks that Angie isn't good enough for Jasper." She laughed. "It's definitely debatable." She rolled her eyes.

"Well seeing as though Jasper likes Angela, I'm sure it's not." I cleared up for her. I knew that Jasper liked Angela and didn't like women that gossiped.

"I'm excited about this, Emmett." Irina suddenly interrupted and wrapped her arm around mine.

"I am as well." I grinned realizing that she didn't like the gossiping as well.

Half an hour later we were set up to tee off.

"Okay, I'm ashamed to admit but I am terrible at this." Irina laughed as we prepared to play.

"Here I'll help you." I chuckled and positioned myself behind her to assist her.

With a little assistance Irina was playing much better then what she thought possible. Emily was amazingly really good at it and didn't need any help. While we played I asked the girls questions about their lives. From Irina, I learned that she and Tanya were sisters, she had two other sisters and was the second oldest of them. She was a financial advisor at a college in her hometown and was currently living with her oldest sister, Tanya. From Emily, I learned that she was an only child and she worked as a junior editor at her hometowns newspaper company. While Irina loved to talk about her family and herself, Emily talked very little. After three hours of playing miniature golf we headed off to a restaurant nearby to have dinner. It was a nice cozy restaurant that had indoor and outdoor seating and since it was a nice night we decided on outdoor seating.

"Really, we have to sit out here?" Emily suddenly complained. This was the third complaint of the night I noted at that moment and was really annoyed by her attitude.

"Yes, we really have to sit out here. It's a lovely night. Why don't you stop complaining and enjoy the fact that you're not stuck back at the house and that Emmett wanted to be with us." Irina suddenly sneered.

"It's part of the production so yes of course he wants to be with us. He has too. Although he has been all about Irina tonight so I get why you aren't complaining." Emily spat back.

Deciding that it was best to interfere "I'm sorry if that's how you feel Emily but I think that I have been talking to both of you equally. You started this night off with an attitude and I didn't mind but it seems you just don't want to be here."

"Look can I just talk to you. Alone." She whispered and I saw in her eyes that something else was bothering her. It wasn't this.

"Sure." I stood up and excused us from the table. We walked down a little when Emily turned to me.

"I'm utterly and completely sorry. You were right, I have had an attitude all night and it's not you. Look Emmett, you are a nice guy and all and I gave this a try but I can't be here anymore. This isn't the type of person I am. I thought it could work but it can't. I can't open up myself to anyone that isn't a definite in my life so I think that I want to leave." She looked over at me.

"I understand. This is not an easy process and if you wish to leave I won't hold it against you. I think you are a nice person, aside from tonight." I smiled at her.

"I truly am. This isn't how I am. I just think missing my family and having to live with all those women is not something I want. Like I said you are a great guy but I can't do this. I hope you find the girl you can spend the rest of your life with." She placed her hand on my shoulder and then leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye Emmett."

"Goodbye Emily. It really was nice to meet you. I hope you find someone that you can open yourself to. I'm sure there's a lot of beauty in who you are." I hugged her and watched as she walked to the waiting limo.

I walked back to a surprised Irina. I told her everything that had happened and we continued on with our date. Surprisingly enough, the night with Irina took away all my dilemmas, at least for a little while. After dropping her off, I was back to thinking about the girls and what was next.

**Jasper's POV**

"Jasper, you need to relax. This is what it comes down to and you obliged to this. Everything will be fine. Follow your heart." Edward said as we walked out the door to pick up our dates.

"Yeah. I wish it were that easy. I just don't want to hurt any of them. This is driving me up the wall. I can't even sleep."

"None of us could, Jazz. Everything will work out. Go out tonight and enjoy yourself. You love miniature golf. Have fun."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight. If Gabby calls tell her to call me. I miss my little munchkin." I smiled as I headed to my limo.

I truly missed hanging out with my niece. If I was backing home, today would have been our book reading night. Every Saturday night she and I would spend three hours in the library reading from one of her favorite books. This month was Harry Potter and usually we read through the phone while I was away but had to cancel because it was my date night. Gaby was upset but promised to call and tell me where she was at. She apparently had to continue tradition, with or without me. I wouldn't miss the call for the world. I hoped Jess and Angela understood when I had to speak to my niece during our date.

When I pulled up both girls were walking out the door. Clearly they were not on speaking terms because each had the same look upon their face. I hoped this was not a terrible decision.

"Jasper, Darling, how wonderful to see you." Jessica cooed as he stepped down the stairs.

"Nice to see you too, Jessica." I smiled as I helped her down the step.

I then turned to Angela. She looked beautiful with her hair pinned to the side and a pair of black jeans, white blouse and blue blazer. "You look beautiful Angela." I held out my hand to help her down.

"Thank you, Jasper. You are looking quite beautiful yourself." She grinned.

"That's what I was going for." I chuckled.

She laughed right along with me as I led her to the car.

"We don't have all day." Jessica suddenly called from inside the car. The way Angela pressed her lips tightly assured me that something was definitely askew between them.

"Should I be worried?" I whispered to Angela.

"No. Well not from my perspective. I don't want to ruin our night so let's just get going." Angela whispered and entered the limo.

_Yep, this would be an interesting night…_

An hour later we were at the miniature golf course and already passed the first hole.

Jessica spent the time talking to me about her career and her hobbies. Apparently she was a personal assistant to a big time CEO in New York City. The only reason she was able to come here was because he was going on a honeymoon for three months so would not need her. I suspected there was more to the situation because what CEO would do that, but I didn't question her on it. After that she told me that she was a dancer instructor on the weekends at a local gym in her area.

"What do you like about weekends, Angela?" I asked after Jessica finished telling me about her career.

"I'm sure being a prude." Jessica mumbled which made me glare at her. She was being rude and I didn't not appreciate it one bit.

"Surprisingly…" Angela, apparently hearing what Jessica said, glared at her. "I spend the weekend with my nephews. We go out to the local library and spend the day there. Yes, it might be boring, but I enjoy it." She smiled at me.

I stared at her in surprise. "You are pulling my chain. Are you serious?"

"Yes. Why? Am I boring to you as well?" she asked suddenly upset.

"No. On the contrary. I don't think that's boring one bit. My niece and I spend our Saturday nights reading her favorite books."

"Get out of here. Seriously?" she smiled excitedly. "I'm not the only dork?" She laughed.

"Apparently not." I laughed.

"Okay, we get it." Jessica rolled her eyes and whacked her ball too hard which sent it flying outside the course.

I did not like her attitude tonight at all. If it wasn't because I was actually enjoying myself with Angela I would have decided to end the date early. But I hoped she would not continue with her attitude.

"So she must really miss you." Angela smiled sadly.

"So much. We have been reading through the phone but since I'm here I had to cancel. She's reading thought. She says she can't break tradition." I laughed.

"You can't mess with tradition. My sister tells me that my nephews miss it but they won't admit it. You know that whole male ego thing." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh I think I know something about it."

After chatting through the whole course, without anymore attitude from Jessica, I might add, we decided to head over to a restaurant nearby. As we were seated Jessica excused herself from the table.

"So what's going on with you two?" I asked Angela.

"I rather not talk about it Jasper. We're having a nice night. I don't want my problems with her to ruin it."

"Okay, but if it gets out of hand please know you can talk to me. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here."

"Thank you but I think I can handle Jessica. It's just that female resentment. There's a charming man and all these females, what's a girl to do but be jealous." She smiled over at me.

"I do not want that." I groaned.

"I know you don't Jasper but it can't be helped. Don't let it upset you. We all knew what we were getting into when we came here. You just worry about finding that perfect girl for you. This experience should be fun and exciting, not stressful. We're not little girls." She placed her hand in mine. "Well, at least some of us aren't" she corrected as Jessica came back to the table.

"I'm sorry, I had to check in on my mother." She mumbled.

After the night ended I walked the girls to the door and bid goodbye to both of them. As I turned Jessica grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Thank you for a wonderful night. I'm sorry if I upset you in any way." She whispered and then suddenly kissed me. I was completely taken by surprise that I didn't stop her. She pulled back, said goodnight and then walked in the house. Angela just shook her head and walked into the house.

The look in Angela's eyes told me exactly what I knew. This was not easy on them. No matter what Angela said every girl in that house had feelings and hearts. They couldn't stop themselves from falling for us and some of them would have their hearts broken. This was what I was afraid of.


	18. Group Date: EPOV

A/N: So I will not get into the long apology about not posting. What you are all here for is to read the new update so I will not stand in your way. I just want you all to know that the story will be finished, I will not make any promises as to when I will be posting because life has been hectic but know that this story will not be put aside. Thank you to everyone for R&R, you are all awesome! A huge Thank You to my "beta" GAjujubee for the encouragement and editing.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**_I do not own anything Twilight..._**

* * *

**EPOV**

When I pulled up to the mansion to pick up the girls, I was surprised to see that they both seemed to be getting along well. Truthfully, I expected the girls to get catty after being together for so long, but I was glad that wasn't the case with them, well at least these two. I knew that once I noticed a tinge of that attitude on any one of them it would turn me off. It wasn't that I expected a perfect girl just that I didn't need a women in my life that wasn't above being revengeful and catty. I didn't need that drama and neither did my daughter or family.

"Why Mr. Cullen, you are looking dashing tonight." I heard her beautiful voice when I pulled up to the curve. I didn't have to look at her to know that she had a smile on her face. When I did, she took my breath away.

"I do clean up pretty nice when meeting such lovely ladies." I smiled at her and shamefully checked her out. She looked beautiful in a black cocktail dress and her hair pulled up into a lose bun with tendrils running down the front. My fingers itched to feel them and pull them behind her ear's in order to see her eyes.

"Well we do clean up well, don't we Maggie?" she smiled over Maggie who was smiling back at her.

"Yes, we do, Bree." Maggie smiled back at her and then turned to me. "Edward, it's a pleasure being able to join your tonight."

"The pleasure is all mines, ladies." I smiled as I also gave Maggie the once over. And just like Bree she looked beautiful in a blue dress with a swooping neckline. Unlike Bree, Maggie had her hair out in lose ringlets.

Once the pleasantries were exchanged, the girls and I drove in the limo talking about their days. I noticed how genuine their camaraderie was and knew that because of this opportunity they had become more than two women vying for a man's love. I was worried though, because if this worked out, only one woman would hold my heart in their hand.

"So Edward the excitement is killing me, where are we off to?" Maggie asked.

"Well, ladies, I have a confession." I smiled meekly at them. "You two might be a tad bit over dressed and I feel dreadful now." I confessed.

"Oh, I'm sure we can make it work." Bree placed her hand on my knee.

"Yeah." Maggie smiled.

"Well we are going to play miniature golf and then have dinner." I stared at them to see their reaction and was surprised when they both got Cheshire smiles on their faces.  
When we arrived, I briefly noticed Jasper talking to two of the ladies from the house I believed one was the friend a certain beautiful brown eyed women.

Thinking of Isabella always brought a smile to my face. That woman did not know the effect she already had on me.

"Okay, I feel very overdressed now." Bree chuckled as we headed in.

"We'll just have to show them how to golf in style." Maggie joined her and wrapped her arm around hers.

"Ladies, if anyone stares is because they are wondering how I'm so lucky to have two beauties with me tonight." I assured them and motioned for them to proceed.

"Okay so since we're all about confessions tonight, I have one." Bree smiled as she aligned her club.

"What's that?" I smiled back at her.

"I'm a pro miniature golfer." She shrugged and took her shot.

We watched as her ball sunk, earning her points. We continued playing for over an hour talking about each of the girls.

Bree seemed to really love her career and talked endlessly about her children. I noticed that she hardly talked about her family life or personal life but understood afterwards that her students were her life. She was devoted to them, that much devotion was both touching and daunting. Touching, because it showed how wonderful of a person she was and how much she loved. Daunting, because if she was devoted to them and held them so close to her heart what would happen if she had to give them up? If I ended up choosing her would she be willing to walk away from them? Not that I wanted that but mine and Gabriela's lives were in LA with our family. Would she be okay with leaving home? I tried not to think of those questions though because I wanted to enjoy our evening, if we ever got to the point where it needed to be addressed I would bring it up then.

Maggie, I found out was a little like her friend, she talked about herself a lot. The difference was she wasn't faux like them. It wasn't a bad thing because I did want to know about her. She worked as a receptionist at a firm in her hometown and was the middle child of five. She loved to talk about her parents as well as her friends. I was surprised at the friendship she had with them because they seemed so different from her. But maybe they weren't, maybe she was just like them once you got to know her. That was my fear about Maggie. Was she putting on a show to get what she wants? Was she really as sweet as she seemed?

After we were done playing and Bree was done giving us a good beating I had to admit that I was impress with how the girls played golf in heels. After congratulating them we headed for the limo. I had set up a picnic in the park and was looking forward to getting some food in me since I had spent my morning and afternoon on Skype with Gabby and had not had breakfast of lunch.

A half hour later, we arrived to a beautiful lit picnic area. The show had really outdone themselves with white lights lighting up the gazebo and a romantic picnic table set up. Soft classical music played in the background. Settling in, the girls both looked over at me with smiles on their faces.

"This is truly beautiful, Edward." Bree commented.

"I would take credit but you know me." I smirked as I held up a bottle of wine.

When the glasses were filled, plates filled with delightful array, I thought taking the girls aside would give each of them a chance to have alone time with me.

"Maggie, would you like to take a walk?" I asked after she had finished.  
"I would love to." She smiled and placed her hand in mine. I noticed that when I did, I didn't feel the current I had felt with Isabella or Bree.

We walked casually towards the fountain that stood in the center of the park.

"So, what made you come here, Maggie?" I asked, truly curious to know what each of their reasons were.

"Honestly." She looked over at me and when I nodded, she smiled bashfully. "My family and friends thought I needed to live a little. They say I spend too much time engrossed in work and none truly living life. I agree that I do work a lot but when you work for attorneys you give up a lot of your personal life to assist them and I love my job so I have no other choice. They insisted I come here and for once live a little, so here I am." she raised her hands to signal around her.

"So, if you love your job, what did they say that convinced you to come?" I coaxed knowing she was skimming on that detail.

As soon as she turned, closed her eyes and sighed, I regretted asking.

"Hey, I'm sorry." I said placing my arm around her. "You don' have to share."

"No, I think I do." She sighed again. "My mother is dying, and before she leaves this place, I promised her I would take a chance at this." she whispered as she held onto her emotions.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother. For what its worth, you are truly a magnificent daughter." I smiled as I held onto her. As the last words left my lips, the tears she tried so hard to hold in came to surface.

"I'm sorry, I'm being such a downer. I'm just very worried about her. I'm glad I took this chance Edward, you have to believe that. But..." She leaned up and looked away.

"You rather spend her final time with her. You're worried something will happen." I finished for her.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then I think that you should follow your heart, Maggie. You are a great girl and I have loved getting to know you but if you feel that you should be with her I think you should."

"I don't want to regret missing out on this Edward, but I would never be able to live with myself if I lost her while I was here. I have my life ahead of me, she only has a limited time. You are an amazing man, Edward, and any girl would be lucky to have you but that girl isn't me, not right now. I need to go home."

"I understand, more then you know." I squeezed her hand gently. "Why don't we continue with this lovely evening and at elimination we can let everyone know." I suggested not wanting her to just walk away in the middle of a date.

"That would be lovely." she smiled. "I think we should get back to Bree. Now that right there is a women worthy of you." She winked at me.

I smiled as we walked up to Bree.

"I'm going to make a call, I'll give you guys some time." Maggie said as she headed towards the limo.  
I picked up the blanket near the basket, the glasses and wine bottle. I laid out the blanket on the grass and helped Bree down. After filling our glasses, I turned to her

.  
"So for the million dollar question of the night." I joked as looked at her.

"That's quite a price to pay for an answer." She smirked.

"Oh, its worth it." I assured her. "What made Bree Tanner come here?" I asked.

"Ah, that sure is one." She smiled over at me as she held her glass up. "The free liquor, sweet scenery, and exquisite trips?" She joked. "I'm kidding. I'm here because I want the chance to find my Prince Charming. This Snow White has been spending too much time sequestered." She grinned.

"Ah, and do you think you've found a potential one?"

"I think I might have." She whispered as she looked me straight in the eyes.  
When I looked right back into hers, I could see the gentle and caring nature in them.

"Okay, you are so making me blush here." She giggled. _That sound was beautiful._

"Okay, okay...but I won't apologize. You are too cute when that happens."

"Stop." She laughed and bumped my shoulder.

I took the opportunity to wrap my arm around her and bring her towards me. Having her body close to mine was sinfully comforting. I was surprised when she leaned into me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"So why does Snow White spend so much time sequestered?" I continued our banter.  
"She's dedicated to her little ones and her work. She does like adventure but doesn't take much of them. I think Snow White needs a little push. The push that Prince Charming can give." she explained.

"Well lets see how your possible Prince Charming handles this." I suggested and lifted my glass up "To finding adventure." I toasted.

"And a happily ever after." Bree added and smiled bashfully. I clinked my glass to hers in agreement. There was something in our statements that comforted me and looking down at the brown eyed beauty in my arms, I knew it wasn't something, it was someone. It was her. I could fall in love with the girl in my arms.

That night after dropping the girls off at the mansion I headed back home ready to finally get some time to think. Unfortunately when I walked in Mike was waiting for me. I knew, that because of the talk with Maggie, I wouldn't be choosing anyone to go home. But as I was about to discuss that with him I found out that I was wrong. There was a twist...

* * *

So what did you think? Click below and let me know!:-)

**Wishing you all a Happy Holiday!**


	19. Elimination Ceremony 3

**A/N:** So I will not get into the long apology about not posting. What you are all here for is to read the new update so I will not stand in your way. Thanks to my awesome "Beta" I got my inspiration back. I'm making no promises that updates will be uploaded quickly but I will be working on new chapters. I need to point out that in the EmPOV from earlier there was a mistake with the girls, it has been corrected. Siobhan was eliminated in the last ceremony.

Thank you to everyone for R&R, you are all awesome! A huge Thank You to my "beta" GAjujubee for the encouragement and editing.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**_I do not own anything Twilight..._**

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Emmett boomed angrily.

"We can't do that to them!" Jasper responded at the same time.

"Why?" Edward asked patiently. He seemed to be the only one with the mind to just accept what was said. They were here because of them, anyways. This was their show...not theirs.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but that was is the decision. You knew coming in that it would happen. I will give you two days to make your decision. I will see you at the Elimination Ceremony." Mike told them and bid them a goodnight.

As Mike walked out the door, he could hear the guys talking about the news he had just shared with them. Mike knew they wouldn't be happy with what he shared, but it wasn't his decision. He had a job to do and that meant delivering good news as well as the bad. The competition was getting to a crucial point so, of course, the producers would see this move as beneficial and, surprisingly, Mike agreed with them. At the end of the day, they were here to find "The One" and, in order to do that, moves had to be made.

In truth, Mike was compassionate towards the brothers, as he always was with prior candidates to the show, Mike looked up at the house and sent up a prayer for the guys.

THE NEXT DAY...

"This is outrageous. I can't believe this." Emmett mumbled as he headed into the living room after leaving the gym.

"Well, we can't do anything about it. We have one day left." Jasper sighed as he sat his book down and looked up at Emmett.

"Edward, man, you seem to be quiet since last night. What's up?" Emmett commented.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Nothing. Just thinking about some things." Edward looked up from his computer.

"Yeah, this is stressing me out." Emmett groaned. "I'm going to hit the shower. I'll see you guys later." He got up and left.

"I'm going to take a walk on the beach. I'll be back in a while." Edward shut down his computer, patted Jas on the back and walked out of the house.

Although Edward seemed to be the only one not stressing over this decision, that was far from the truth. Ever since Miked dropped the bomb about the situation, he was lost and confused. He needed to get out of the house and clear his head.

Once at the beach, Edward found a spot on the sand and sat down looking out at the ocean. Back home, this was his way of getting away and working through tough situations in peace. He couldn't recall how long he sat there but suddenly he had an inkling to turn around and look across from where he sat. When he did, a smile showed up on his face. He got up and walked over to where he had noticed her. When he got close enough, she looked up.

"Hi." She whispered smiling up at him.

He felt the impact of the smile, down to his core. That feeling warmed him.

"Hi." He smiled back at her. "Would you mind some company?" He nodded towards the spot next to her.

"Of course not. There's plenty of room to share." She chuckled and motioned for him to sit. "What brings you out here?" She asked.

"I have some things on my mind." He sighed and, and looked out towards the horizon.

"Yeah.I heard about the changes." She whispered. He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"It sucks." Edward replied.

"Big time." She leaned onto her arm and looked over at him. "But maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe it's the right thing. No matter what it has to be done, you just have to trust yourself to make the right decision."

"That's what I've been thinking. It's just the "what ifs" that is making this hard." He looked over at her then. "

"So, what brings you here?" Edward asked.

"Believe it or not, the same thing. We just received the news and I like to get away from the house sometimes. It gets a little crowded." She chuckled lightly.

"I understand. This place is my haven. The best place to just work through everything in a quiet serenity. I love it." He watched as she lifted her face towards the sky and inhaled the smell of the ocean. The sight in front of him left him breathless.

"I agree. This place is beautiful." She whispered so quietly as not to disrupt the tranquillity of the beach.

"The view pales in comparison." He agreed but didn't take his eyes off of her. His view was resplendent. She was a beauty...and then a thought crept up in his mind. _He could watch her for the rest of his life._

At his words, she turned to him and smiled. Realizing what he meant, slowly the soft red appeared on her cheeks. She looked down at the sand.

He turned to her and lifted her chin up towards him. "You know, what I told you about that." He smiled at her.

"I apologize, Mr. Bossy." She chuckled and then lifted her hands about to push her hair off her face when Edward grabbed her hand.

"Don't." He whispered as she looked into his eyes. When he looked back into hers, the beach dissolved. The sand beneath disappeared. The only noise was their breathing.

Softly, Edward pulled her towards him and placed her on his lap. "I've been dying to do this." He whispered and then placed his lips on hers. When he did, she tensed for a second before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

They didn't know how long they sat there kissing, time seemed to stand still, but when she pulled away they both were breathing hard. "Sorry. I ..." She begins to apologize.

"No, don't." he quiets her and then places a chaste kiss on her lips once more.

"I should probably head back." she stands and starts to dust the sand off her jeans.

"Me, too. How about I walk you back?" He offered as he stood up.

"No, that's okay. You should get back. Shouldn't Gabriela be calling soon?" She said looking at her watch.

He did the same and noticed that it was almost 9pm, he smiled up at her. "You remembered."

"Of course." She smiled back at him. "Now, you should go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"We _will_ see each other. Good night and thank you." He placed another kiss on her lips to which she smiled.

"Good night." She said and turned to leave.

A couple steps away, Edward called to her. "Hey, Bella."

She looked back at him, "Yes."

"About what just happened..." He started before she interrupts him.

"Don't. I understand." She sighed sadly.

"No, you don't. I don't regret it. I never will. My day was really lousy until about the second after I saw you sitting here. Thank you." He smiled at her.

She grinned and chuckled before nodding and continuing her walk.

That night, Edward fell asleep with his decision already made.

The next day, it seemed that all three brothers had their decisions made. Each brother had realized, that even with the new twist in the mix, the decision from the producer was the right thing.

Later that evening, Mike walked into the house.

"Gentlemen, are you ready?" He asked them. "Before we leave, I have to let you know that all the girls will be there tonight. I know two of them have decided to leave but they will participate in the ceremony."

They all nodded and the four of them made their way towards the car that would take them to the mansion.

An hour later, the boys stood in line as the girls made their way into the parlor.

Jasper watched Alice as she walked over to her place in a beautiful light blue cocktail dress. She smiled at him. He smiled back at her which made her chuckle softly. Next, Tia walked in wearing a tea length orange dress and took her place next to Alice. She also smiled over at Jasper which he returns. Following Tia, Jessica walked up in a very short black dress. She waves at Jasper before she looked towards her friends. Angela walks in last, wearing a purple dress and smiled as she takes her place.

After Jasper's four girls walk in, Emmett beamed as Rose saunters in wearing in a red floor length dress. Her hair is pinned up with small curls flowing down. She winks flirtatiously at Emmett as she takes her place next to Alice. Makenna walked in next, looking just as beautiful in a silver floor length gown. She waved before standing next to Angela. Irina walked in wearing a glimmering ice blue dress which makes her look stunning. She smiled quickly before standing near Tia. Emmett watched as Emily walked in wearing a cream cocktail dress. She smiled slightly at him and stands next to Makenna.

Edward watched as Tanya walked in and takes her position next to Jessica. She looked stunning in a flowing black dress. Edward smiled at her and looked over to see Maggie walk in wearing a midnight blue chiffon dress. She waved and she took her place in line. As Edward's eyes turn to the entrance, again, he smiled. Bree walked in looking beautiful in a peach, off the shoulder dress. Her hair is pinned up and he can't help but love the way she looked like that. They smile at each other and suddenly he feels a warm current flowing through him. He knew what it is instantly and turns his attention towards the entrance. Bella glides into the room and instantly his world feels right. He could not take his eyes off of her. She was wearing a yellow chiffon dress with her hair pinned up and soft curls falling down her back. The blush appeared on her face, apparently she was thinking about the night before, just as he was.

The moment they share is interrupted as Mike begins his usual spiel.

"Ladies. Good Evening. Welcome to your third Rose Ceremony." Mike said as he looked over at the girls. "It's been an eventful few days for all of you. As you know, no roses were given out this time." He tells the girls.

"Tonight, things will be different. Tonight there is a twist." Mike announces and everyone in the room sighs in unison. "Tonight, six of you will be leaving us. As you may know, Maggie and Emily have already sadly stepped aside, which leaves four more girls."

You could feel the tension in the room as each woman stands looking at each guy.

"Edward please chose your first girl to stay." Mike says and steps aside.

"First, let me begin by saying that every one of you are wonderful and have great personalities. No matter what happens tonight, I wish the best for each of you and I've been honored to meet you each." He turned to pick up his first rose.

"Bella." He called out and then watched as she smiled and walked to him. "Would you do me the great honor of accepting this rose?" He asked.

As she blushed lightly, she nodded and smiled up at him. He matched her smile with one of his own. "Will you also do me the honor of accompanying me to spend a week on the beautiful island of Puerto RIco?" He asked.

"Yes." She managed to say, her eyes lit up looking at him. She took the rose but not before Edward squeezed her hand gently and looked into her eyes adoringly.

She walked back as Edward stepped back to his brothers.

"Emmett" Mike called.

Emmett stood up and addressed the girls, "Ladies, like my brother has mentioned, it has been an honor to get to know you each. You are all amazing women. It has been a pleasure sharing this journey with you each."

He took his rose and looked up. "Makenna."

Makenna looked up surprised and walked down to meet Emmett.

"Makenna, will you accept this rose?" He smiled down at her.

"Of course." She grinned.

"Will you also go along with me on a week vacation to Puerto Rico?" He asked.

"Of course." She smiled at him. He noticed the excitement in her eyes as well and smiled.

Emmett stepped back.

"Jasper." Mike called.

Jasper struggled with himself as he walked up. "Ladies, I cannot express what a great journey this has been for all of us. I have been honored to meet all of you and am grateful for the time spent with each of you." He said and grabbed his first rose.

"Tia." He looked up into her eyes and they widen.

"Tia, will you accept this rose and say yes to accompany me to Puerto Rico?" He asked when she stood in front of him.

"Yes." She smiled and took the rose from him.

She walked back and then Mike stepped forward.

"The last rose, ladies."

Emmett stepped forward with his last rose in hand. "My last rose is for someone that wears the name beautifully. Rose." He beamed as she looked at him in shock.

Rose walked down and stood in front of the man that had captured her heart.

"Rose, will you do me the honor of accepting this rose and joining me on an adventure in Puerto Rico?" he asked.

"I would love to" She stated as she accepted the rose.

Emmett placed a kiss on her cheek and stepped back.

Jasper stepped up next; he grabbed his last rose and looked into the eyes of his brown eye beauty.

"Alice." He called out tenderly.

She skipped down and, instead of stopping in front of him; she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. He caught her and chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Yes, Yes...to everything." She whispered excitedly which made him chuckle more.

"I'm glad to hear that." She accepted the rose and walked back to her spot. He couldn't help but feel the warmth inside of him as he stepped back to his position. That little pixie had a strong hold on his heart.

Edward then stepped up with his final rose in hand. This rose was the hardest one yet. He knew that no matter what his decision was at the moment someone's heart was about to break because of him.

After a few excruciating long seconds, Edward took a calming breath and looked up.

"Tanya." He called out.

He heard a gasp and hiccup confirming what his heart knew would happen. He had broken a heart.

Trying to banish out the pain he had caused, he watched Tanya walk up and smiled at him. He smiled back, as he hoped that his conscience wouldn't betray him. He loved the way Tanya made him feel and although Bree could easily capture his heart, he wasn't sure if she was in a position to leave her life to be with him and Gabby or that he could separate his daughter from his family.

"Tanya, would you accept this rose and accompany me to Puerto Rico? He asked her.

"Yes. Yes. Of course!" She smiled at him. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and headed back to her spot.

"Okay, ladies, unfortunately, we will now say goodbye to the ones that didn't receive a rose." Mike spoke.

One by one, the girls began to bid goodbye to each other. Edward took this moment to ask to speak with Bree alone. He walked over and placed his hand in hers.

"Can I speak to you for just a moment?" He asked sadly.

She nodded with tears in her eyes but didn't speak. He walked her into the library and closed the door behind her. As the door closed, Bree couldn't contain her tears any longer. Edward brought her to his chest and held her as she sobbed. Inside, his heart broke for this girl in his arms.

"I know you must hate me." He whispered once her sobs died down a little. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't." She looked up at him and pulled back. "Don't apologize. We all came into this knowing that we all couldn't win. I don't want you to apologize for following your heart." She wiped her tears away and placed her hands on each side of his face. "I want you to follow your heart, Edward. I wished I was her but I'm not and I have to accept that. She's the one for you. I could see it from the beginning." She smiled sadly.

Not knowing who she's referring to, Edward started to ask but she stopped him.

"You are an amazing man, Edward. I will always remember the time I spent with you. You are easy to fall in love with. I know from experience. I just want you to follow your heart and remember that any girl that you choose is lucky." She placed a kiss on his cheek and walked out leaving him standing alone.

When he walked out into the room, Edward noticed that Bella is not among the remaining girls. He walked out and watched as she sat far out on the sand.

He takes a step forward...

* * *

**Jasper**

SAFE: Alice & Tia

ELIMINATED- Jessica & Angela

**Emmett**

SAFE: Makenna & Rose

ELIMINATED: Emily & Irina

**Edward**

SAFE: Tanya & Isabella

ELIMINATED: Bree & Maggie

* * *

**So what'd you think? Next chapters will be the one on one dates in Puerto Rico!**** What do you think will happen?**** Click below and let me know what your thoughts are, there just as great as a rose from one of the guys! :-)**


	20. Away One on One Date 1 JPOV

**Authors Note:**

**Welcome back everyone! I apologize for the wait, but as promised, I'm posting Chapter 20! Thank you for all the wonderful R & Rs and for sticking with the story! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Thanks to GAjujubee for giving me the push I needed to get back to my writing and for being an Amazing friend and support system! :D **

**If you are curious to what is coming up "Like" m page to get sneak peeks into future chapters! You can find the link to it on my profile!**

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

"Alice, we are going to be late. I'm sure you look lovely." I chuckled as I waited in the living room of Alice, Bella and Rose's cabana.

The place was much bigger than my suite so I was scoping out the place while I waited for Alice to finish getting ready for our first day out in Puerto Rico.

"She still has you waiting, doesn't she?" Rose laughed as she walked out of her bedroom.

"Yes. She doesn't think anything is appealing on her, apparently. Of course she's wrong." I smiled over at the blonde girl that had Emmett lovestruck. I could tell why and had to admit that she seemed perfect for him.

"Alice! Get your butt out here! You have this gorgeous guy out here waiting for you and have the audacity to have him waiting for you." Rose laughed as she placed on her sandals.

"Hush it Rose! I'm almost ready!" Alice called back.

I could tell that the girls were very close. They joked around like best friends.

"That's okay Rose. She's worth the wait." I assured her as I sat down on the couch.

"Aww you are just too cute!" Rose smiled as she got up. "So will you tell me what my Cullen hottie has planned for me?" she grinned and looked up at me with expectant eyes.

"He knows you so well." I laughed as I thought about my conversation with Emmett before heading out to meet Alice. "He has sworn me to secrecy. You'll have to go meet him and see."

"Not fair. Okay. Well I will let you two lovebirds get to it. I have a handsome knight waiting for me." Rose patted my on my back and walked towards the door. "Alice hurry up there's a sale at the mall!" she called and walked out.

Five minutes later Alice walked out of her room.

"Ready!" she smiled as she walked over to me. "Sorry for making you wait."

"Not a problem. You look lovely."I smiled leaning in and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, I try." She joked.

"Shall we?" I asked holding out my hand for hers.

When she slipped her hands into mine I felt the rightness in it. Like her hand were made to fit mine.

"So where to?" she asked shutting the door behind her.

I pulled out a scarf. "It's a surprise. Turn around." I smirked.

"No fair. No surprises." Alice sequels as she turns.

"You belong to me today, Ms. Brandon." I teased as I placed the scarf over her eyes and grabbed her bag..

"Mmmm" she mumbles.

I smile as I lean into her ear "What's that?" I whisper seductively.

"Umm..." she stammers.

"Come on." I chuckle and place my arm around her waist bringing her body against mine.

"Tease." She whispers loud enough, with a smile.

I laugh as I lead her up to the street where my rental car waits. I help her in and then close the door.

As I make my way through the streets of Puerto Rico I can't help my eyes from roaming to Alice.

"If you don't pay attention to the road we will crash." She grins as she turns to me.

"I am paying attention. How do you know I'm not?" I ask, suddenly intrigued with how I got caught.

"I just know these things." She shrugs.

"Oh really? Well what else has my attention?" I smirked.

"I don't know. You tell me." She grins mischievously.

I turn and watch her fidget with the hem of her shirt. "You. Always you."

At my words, I notice how Alice cheeks turn a beautiful shade of pink.

When the car behind me beeps I smile once more and turn to pay attention to where I'm going. Once at the dock, I grab the bags and help Alice out the car and lead her to ourr destination.

"Okay, Are you going to keep me blindfolded forever, Mr. Cullen?" Alice laughs as she stops.

"And miss looking at those beautiful eyes? Not a chance in hell." I whisper from behind her.

"You are wretched." She giggles as she shivers.

I laugh as I take off her blindfold. "For the next 24 hrs Ms. Brandon you will be completely mines. No one else's." I announce I reveal the yacht in front of us.

The one that would take them away from island and out into the open sea. No interruptions. No one but them two, for the moment. In a couple of days their time would be televised, by way of the two cameras on board, but for the next 24 hours it would just be them.

I watch as Alice opens her eyes and stares in amazement at the boat in front of them.

"Oh no…" she suddenly whispers which alerts me.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I turn her to me.

"Umm…nothing. Never mind. This is really incredible." She stammers.

I grab a hold of her hands and lift her chin up. "Alice, please tell me the truth. What's wrong?"

"There are sharks out there you know." She mumbles as the pink on her cheeks get darker.

Realization hits me and before I could wring it in, a laugh bubbles out. Alice stares up at me and shoots me daggers.

"It's not…" she starts but before she can finish I bring her in closer.

"I would never ever let anything bad happen to you. You will be safe with me. I promise." I promise her as I hold her in my arms.

"But what if…" she starts again.

"Nothing will happen to you. I won't allow it." I reinforce. "I will let the shark eat me before he eats you." I smile down at her to help ease her worry. "But if this really terrifies you we can always do something else. I don't want you to be scared with me."

"No. I can do this. I'll have to put on my big girl panties." She smiles up at me. "I WANT to do this."

"If you ever feel like you want to come back, let me know. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to, Alice."

"I know. Thank you."

Alice turns and places her hand in his. "So lead the way, Captain Cullen." she smirks.

During the next few hours of sailing I get Alice to open up to me once again. This time much more than she ever has. She talks about her dreams in life and I'm astonished at just how loving, caring, funny, and bubbly Alice really is. Her charisma flowed out of her and settled in his heart. Her laugh was intoxicating, her smile radiant, and her soul the purest of all.

When night fell and Alice was below getting ready for dinner I took the time to just think. I leaned against the railings and looked out at the peaceful ocean. I hadn't felt this much peace since the last time I was out at sea with my family. It was our time to spend away from the chaos that was our lives. No outside world interfering on our time of bonding. This was the first time I had ever introduced anyone, other than my family, into the most private and intimate part of my life. Being out on the open sea.

I knew that Alice was settling into my heart and that both excited and scared me. So many questions swirled around in my head. Was this all real? Did she feel the same way about him? Could they have a future together?

When I turned at the sound of her I knew without a doubt that this was real. What I felt for her was real. The way she took my breath away, the way my heart beat frantically at the sight of her, the way her smile made all my worries go away. All of it was real.

"You are beautiful." I whispered as I took her into my arms.

Without a second thought I leaned in and softly placed my lips on hers. When she didn't pull back I tightened my arm around her and brought the other to the side of her face. "You mesmerize me Alice." I whispered in between kisses.

Alice brought her arms around my neck and met my fervor with just as much intensity. With that I picked her up in my arms and walked us over to the chaise on the deck so that she was comfortable.

Not long later we both pulled back but didn't break our stares. "I need to feed you." I smiled as her stomach grumbled.

"What if I'm not hungry for food?" she grinned at me as if joking but the fire in her eyes told a different story.

"Alice…" I warned cautiously because that look was driving me insane. I felt the need to continue to taste her lips feel her body pressed up against his. I felt it like I was on fire. That wasn't something I ever experienced.

"Jasper..." Alice looked over I knew without a doubt that she did want me as much as I wanted her.

"Let me feed you. Please." I begged because I refused to let us go further then what we were just doing. I refused to give into my desires. I was on a show looking for love for crying out loud. I was not going to treat Alice like a one-night stand or share that type of intimate moment with anyone but us two. And because deep down I knew that there was another girl out there who was also competing for my heart. I wasn't that type of guy. I was better than that. No matter how much I wanted Alice I didn't have her yet. Not entirely. And the decision lied in my hands.

After dinner we made our way to the deck to watch the stars. Alice laid in my arms and after sometime she turned to me.

"This was an incredible day. I wish that I could freeze time. Thank you." She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes filled with the same emotion I had seen in them once before.

"I wish the same." I assured her and tugged her closer tome.

She turned in my arms and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Do you ever wonder what you would be doing now if you weren't here?" she whispered.

"I would probably be at work finishing something up. Work has been my companion for a long time." I sighed.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"I just haven't had anything else to spend my time on. Other then my family, my job is my life. I do things here and there but I find solace in working. It fills up all the vacant time."

"Being alone is the saddest thing in the world. No one deserves to be alone." She whispers as she looks up at me. "Especially you."

"Well I'm not alone right now." I remind her. "I actually have the best company ever."

"For now…" she whispers so low that I can barely hear her. But I did. And hearing the sadness in her made my heart feel like it had been poked with a pitch fork.

I was struggling for something to say when she spoke again.

"How did you come about doing this?"

"My brother signed us up. Edward and I didn't know until we were already selected. Emmett is all about trying new things." I shook my head as I thought about the day Emmett told us the news.

"Rosalie is just like him. She has been my best friend since the moment we met in high school. She is very closed off and may seem cold but she is just very protective of herself. She's been through a lot. I hadn't seen her as happy as she's been these few weeks. That's because of him you know, because of your brother."

"It has been the same with Emmett. He might seem to be a player but my brother is one big softy. Our mother says he's a big teddy bear. When he cares for someone he shows his real side and that rarely happens."

"It's so much more intense, you know. Getting to know each other when you know that in a couple of days all of this will be televised for the whole world to see. I've always wondered how people can be so calm about it and then I got here and realized that if you just be yourself it doesn't affect what is going on. Yeah you have less private time but you also get to meet really amazing people." she smiled and then in a whisper "Some that will always be in your heart."

I knew what she meant by it and agreed wholeheartedly. No matter how things played out. No matter what happened after this. Alice Brandon would always be in my heart.

"No matter what happens." I whispered as I placed a kiss on her head and tightened me arms around her.

With those words we both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

The next day I was able to persuade Alice into taking a swim in the ocean. We spent the day enjoying the ocean and relaxing on the yacht. The kisses we shared were just as passionate as the first and with each moment that passed I felt the pull to Alice strengthen.

A couple of hours later as I pulled up the cabana I sighed sadly. I wouldn't be seeing Alice until she met my family in LA the following week. I already felt the loss.

"I had a wonderful time, Jasper. Thank you." She smiled as she turned to me. The sadness in her eyes matched mine.

"Thank you. I had a wonderful time with you." he grinned. "I got to look into those beautiful eyes for a whole day, I got to hear that wonderful laugh and see that contagious smile. I got all of you for 24 hours so I can't complain. And I got to see you in that smoking hot bathing suit. What more can I ask for?"

"Well then that makes two of us. I got you all to myself for a whole day and night. And those washboard Abs weren't so bad." She smiled teasingly at me.

"Weren't so bad huh?" he snickered and leaned into her. "How about these lips? What did you think of those?" I teased.

"Okay they were pretty good." She shrugged and grinned.

"Good? That's all?" I leaned in close. Close enough that I could feel the shiver of anticipation run through her.

"Hmm…mmm" she mumbled. "Good" she squeaked out.

I leaned over her so that my lips barely grazed hers.

"Too bad…" I whispered unbuckling her seatbelt but not moving anywhere. "Because yours were luscious." I swiped at my lips.

"Jasper…" she mumbled breathlessly.

"Alice…" I whispered.

"Would you just kiss her already!" a voice I knew well interrupted through the car window.

"Shove off you prick." I turned to glare at my brother.

"Alice is it?" Emmett said as he poked his head into the window. When she nodded he continued "Nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Emmett." She smiled over at him.

"Okay introductions are done. Can you shove off now?" I glared with a smile on my face.

"Fine. Fine little brother. Edward and I will have her all to ourselves tomorrow night." He chuckled. "See you later Alice. It was nice meeting you." Emmett stepped away and made his way back to Rose who was waiting for him with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about him."

"No worries. He really is a big cuddly teddy bear." She laughed.

"I told you. And he gets to see you tomorrow. I'm jealous already." I sighed while grabbing a hold of her hand.

"It's part of the shebang. You'll see me in a week. Wow a week sounds so far away…" she sighed.

"Yeah it does."

"Well then since it's a WHOLE week I think that a pretty amazing kiss should hold me over." Alice smiled wickedly.

"Oh, pretty amazing now? I think I can do that." I smiled as I leaned over and placed my lips on hers.

When things started to heat up, as it always did, I placed one last chaste kiss and exited the car.

Leaving Alice was much harder then I imagined. I was falling for her, hard. And not surprisingly I welcomed the fall.

The problem was that another girl was also burying herself into my heart. The girl I would spend a whole day with in just under 48 hours…

* * *

**So what did you think? I would love to hear your thoughts! :D**

**See you next time!**


End file.
